Spirit Shinobi
by Hyrkn
Summary: Terlambat dalam berkembang, walau begitu dibalik itu semua terdapat sebuah Hikmah yang dapat diambil. GagalSummary
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x ? , Menma x ?**

 **Warning : Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC, GodLike.**

 **Summary :Terlambat dalam berkembang, walau begitu dibalik itu semua terdapat sebuah Hikmah yang dapat diambil. GagalSummary, SpiritShinobi..**

* * *

 **Naruto POV On**

Hallo minna, namaku Namikaze Naruto putra sulung dari pasangan Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato atau biasa disebut dengan Kiiroi Senko dengan Akai Chiiso no Habanero a.k.a Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang menjadi Namikaze Kushina, aku juga punya seorang adik kembar laki laki yang terpaut lima menit denganku, namanya Namikaze Menma.

Bisa dibilang kekuatan antara aku dan Menma terpaut cukup jauh, pada umur lima tahun Menma sudah dapat mengaktifkan chakranya, dia juga sudah mengetahui jenis perubahan chakranya yaitu _Fuuton_ dan _Raiton_ , _Fuuton_ yang berasal dari Tou-san dan _Raiton_ yang berasal dari Kaa-san mungkin karena aku tahu jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san memiliki dua perubahan jenis chakra itu, aku sangat bangga mempunyai adik seperti dia.

Walaupun aku masih saja lemah bahkan diumur tujuh tahun ini aku belum dapat mengaktifkan chakraku tapi Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Menma selalu mendukungku dan selalu membantuku sebisa mereka, mulai dari melatih _Taijutsu_ ku dengan baik, dan karena hal itu aku cukup ahli dalam _Taijutsu_ , bahkan Menma sama sekali tak ada apa apanya denganku dalam hal _Taijutsu_. Pernah suatu waktu Menma dapat aku kalahkan dalam adu _Taijutsu_ kurang dari lima menit.

Tak hanya Tou-san dan Kaa-san serta Menma saja yang peduli padaku, bahkan Ero-sannin a.k.a Jiraiya-sensei selalu mampir kerumahku sekedar membantuku serta Menma berlatih, bahkan Hiruzen-jiji juga menyempatkan melatihku dalam hal _Taijutsu_. Tak hanya itu, aku juga sangat suka dalam pertarungan _Kenjutsu_ , dan karena _Taijutsu_ ku yang dapat dibilang lumayan aku dapat mengembangkan style _Kenjutsu_ ku.

Ah sudah sampai disini perkenalanku.

 **Naruto POV End**

* * *

.-.

 **Menma POV On.**

Hallo minna, namaku Namikaze Menma anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina serta saudara kembar dari Baka Aniki Namikaze Naruto sekaligus Jinchuriki Kyuubi, aku benar benar kagum dengan Baka Aniki dalam hal Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu, dia benar benar jauh diatasku dalam kedua hal tersebut walaupun perkembangan chakranya sama sekali belum menunjukkan hasil yang bisa dibilang baik, karena sampai umur kami hampir tujuh tahun Baka Aniki sama sekali belum dapat mengaktifkan chakranya.

Namun hal itu ditutupi dengan Taijutsu dan Kenjutsunya, aku bahkan pernah sesekali berfikir jika Baka Aniki sudah dapat mengaktifkan chakranya dan sudah mengembangkannya pastilah bertarung dengannya akan sangat sulit, apa lagi jika Baka Aniki menggabungkan seni Kenjutsunya dengan Ninjutsunya untuk menggunakan suatu jutsu, aku benar benar tak dapat membayangkannya.

Ah, aku memiliki perubahan jenis chakra Fuuton dan Raiton, dan aku sampai umur tujuh tahun ini sudah dapat mewujudkan jutsu sampai Rank B, suatu kebanggaan tersendiri memang.

Sampai disini perkenalanku, aku dipanggil Kaa-san.

 **Menma POV End**

* * *

.-.

Seperti itulah sedikit profil dari kedua pemeran utama dalam cerita ini, dan pagi ini Naruto dan Menma terlihat tengah melakukan sedikit latihan diTraining Ground belakang rumah, dapat dilihat jika Naruto saat ini tengah melatih Menma dalam seni Taijutsu yang dia ketahui, karena hanya itu yang dapat Naruto ajarkan pada saudara kembarnya ini, dan jika Naruto berniat melatih Menma dalam seni Kenjutsu pastilah ditolak oleh Menma, karena Menma tak begitu menyukai dalam seni berpedang.

"Naruto! Menma! Istirahat dulu, Kaa-chan sudah membuatkan ramen untuk kalian berdua." Teriakan membahana terdengar dari pintu belakang rumah yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempat saudara kembar itu berlatih, dengan segera Naruto serta Menma berhenti dan berjalan kembali menuju kediaman mereka berdua, sesekali mereka tertawa untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelah mereka.

Diruang makan nampak sang Yondaime Hokage tengah membaca koran dengan sesekali menyeruput teh hitam buatan istri kesayangannya itu, Naruto dan Menma duduk bersebrangan dengan Minato dan Kushina. "Tou-san! Bisa berhenti sebentar membaca korannya, kasihan supnya nanti dingin." Minato dan Kushina hanya tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan yang mereka anggap lucu dari Menma barusan.

Minato hanya dapat menuruti ucapan dari jagoan kecilnya itu, sarapan pagi yang hangat tersuguh karena pertengkaran kecil antara Naruto dan Menma saat membahas beberapa hal yang dibilang tidak penting. -.-

.-.

Sarapan pagi hari ini selesai, Kushina membersihkan meja makan dan berniat mencuci seluruh alat alat makan didapur, Minato saat ini mulai lagi membaca koran yang tadi sempat tertunda, Menma memilih untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu keAkademi karena beberapa saat yang lalu dia sudah dijemput oleh Kiba dan Shino untuk berangkat bersama, sedangkan Naruto, dia saat ini tengah membaca buku buku miliknya diruang tamu rumah tersebut.

"Naruto, kemari sebentar." Naruto yang mendengar panggilan dari Minato barusan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi, saat sampai diruang makan Naruto dapat melihat sang ayah yang baru saja meletakkan cangkir teh yang tinggal berisi setengah saja. "Ada apa tou-san memanggilku?" dengan nada yang terdengar tenang Naruto bertanya pada sang ayah, dan kemudian Naruto duduk tepat disebrang meja makan.

"Apa kau sudah dapat mengaktifkan chakramu Naru?" Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan saat pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Minato barusan sedikit membuatnya takut, Minato hanya dapat tersenyum kecil dan membelai surai pirang Naruto dengan lembut. "Tak usah memaksakan dirimu Naru, Shinobi tak selalu harus memiliki chakra kau tahu." Naruto memberanikan diri menatap wajah rupawan ayahnya.

Dan dapat dilihat oleh kedua bola mata Naruto bahwa Minato saat ini tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya, Naruto pun juga ikut tersenyum seperti ayahnya. "Minato benar Naru, walaupun kau belum bisa mengaktifkan chakra kau dapat belajar Kenjutsu seperti Kaa-chan, dan kau tahu dengan Kenjutsu Kaa-chan dapat dikenal didunia Shinobi sebagai Akai Chiso no Habanero karena duet maut dengan makhluk kuning yang kau panggil Tou-san itu."

Setitik keringat sebesar butir jagung menetes dipelipis Naruto dan Minato saat mendengar ucapan dari Kushina barusan, namun setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama. "Ah sudah pukul delapan, Tou-san mau berangkat keKantor Hokage dahulu, dan apa kau tak berangkat keAkademi Naru?" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Minato barusan.

"Naru mau berlatih Tou-san, Naru sudah mengerti semua seluk beluk dan semua hal yang diajarkan diakademi, lebih baik Naru berlatih saja, dan Tou-san Naru akan berlatih dihutan kematian dadah!" Minato dan Kushina hanya dapat menghela nafas saat mendengar dimana Naruto akan berlatih barusan, kenapa mereka tak melarangnya? Karena Naruto sudah sangat sangat sering pergi kesana untuk berlatih, walau awalnya hanya diam diam saja.

"Minato, bisakah kau memberi kekkai dihutan kematian agar Naru tak pergi kesana lagi." Minato hanya tertawa saat mendengar ucapan dari Istrinya barusan. "Akan aku usahakan tapi aku tak berjanji, aku berangkat dahulu Tsuma." Dengan berakhirnya ucapan dari Minato barusan, sebuah kecupan kecil dibibir tipis Kushina menjadi kehangatan tersendiri untuk mereka berdua.

"Ya, hati hati Anata." Minato mengangguk dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning khas Kiiroi Senko, dan hari indah diKonoha kembali dimulai.

.-.

Dihutan Kematian.

.-.

Dapat dilihat seorang bocah laki laki tengah bersila dan bersender pada salah satu pohon didalam hutan kematian, bocah berambut pirang tersebut sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya saat ini, namun bukan itu yang akan dibicarakan tapi aura berwarna kuning dan biru tengah menguar disekitar tubuhnya. Namun tak berapa lama tubuh bocah tersebut merebah dengan posisi terlentang.

"Hosh, hosh, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi tapi kenapa sangat sulit haahh." Namikaze Naruto namanya, dia kini mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi posisi terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang dia jadikan bantalan kepalanya. Dia terlihat mulai memejamkan kedua matanya saat semilir angin yang membawa hawa sejuk menerpa tubuhnya. Cukup melelahkan memang harus bertarung melawan beruang besar dan berlatih keras.

Namun tak berapa Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat hawa yang tadinya sejuk berubah menjadi dingin disisi kiri tubuhnya, namun berbeda dengan sisi kanan tubuhnya, rasa panas yang cukup menyengat dia rasakan. Merasa ada yang aneh Naruto dengan segera membuka kedua bola matanya.

' **Ohayo** ' Namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat didepannya berdiri dua sosok yang tak dia kenali, bahkan salah satu sosok tersebut mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Naruto, dan hal terakhir yang Naruto lihat adalah sebuah kegelapan.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Sore hari telah tiba diKonoha, Akademi Konoha pun sudah selesai empat jam yang lalu, disalah satu Training Ground yang ada diKonoha terlihat beberapa murid akademi yang tengah berkumpul disana. "Jadi kau kalah lagi dengan Naruto saat beradu _Taijustu_ dengannya." Salah satu bocah berbadan yang bisa dibilang err.. Gendut bertanya pada bocah berambut merah darah yang diketahui bernama Menma tersebut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Baka Aniki itu benar benar ahli dalam _Taijutsu_ dan _Kenjutsu_ , apa lagi guru Kenjutsunya adalah Akai Chiso no Habanero, hii, aku tak mau bertarung Kenjutsu dengan Aniki." Beberapa bocah yang ada disana tertawa saat mendengar keluhan dari Menma barusan, namun tak berapa lama Menma berdiri.

"Ah aku pulang dulu, Kaa-san pasti marah kalau aku pulang terlambat, Jaa Nee minna, besok kita berkumpul lagi disini." Menma melambaikan tangannya, dan teman temannya membalas melambai pada Menma. "Huuaaa, aku juga akan pulang, dan kalian juga lebih baik kembali pulang hari sudah mulai malam."

"Cih, kau pasti cuma akan meneruskan tidurmukan heeh Shikamaru?" anak yang dipanggil Shikamaru tersebut hanya membalas dengan menguap dan trademark kesayangannya, sedangkan bocah anjing yang bertanya pada Shikamaru hanya dapat membuang nafas panjang saat melihat kelakuan dari salah satu temannya tadi. "Sudahlah Kiba, Shika benar, lebih baik kita semua kembali pulang." Semua bocah yang ada disana mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan bocah berbadan gempal tersebut.

.-.

"Tadaima !"

"Okaeri." Menma, anak dari Yondaime Hokage tersebut mulai berjalan kedalam kekediamnnya tepatnya menuju ruang tamu karena disana sang ibu sudah menunggu kedatangnya. "Dimana Baka Aniki Kaa-san?"Kushina sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari anak bungsunya tersebut, Kushina berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi.

"Bukankah biasanya kalian berdua bersama sama jika pulang Menma?" Kini giliran Menmalah yang mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kushina barusan. "Aku bahkan belum bertemu Naruto saat pulang dari Akademi Kaa-san, aku tahu Naruto tak masuk Akademi, apa Naruto tadi berlatih kehutan kematian lagi?" Kushina sukses membulatkan matanya saat mendengar opini yang sebenarnya adalah fakta dari Menma barusan.

"Naruto! Menma jaga rumah! Kaa-chan akan pergi kekantor Hokage sebentar!" Menma hanya dapat mengangguk pelan saat mendengar perintah dari Kushina barusan walau dia juga penasaran akan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Kushina tanpa membuang buang waktu dengan segera Shunsin langsung menuju kantor Hokage.

At Kantor Hokage.

Dapat dilihat tiga manusia yang tengah berdiri didepan meja sang Hokage Keempat tersebut saat ini, mereka adalah Hiashi Hyuuga, Shisui Uchiha dan Kakashi Hatake, dan jangan lupakan Sandaime Hokage yang tengah menghisap tembakaunya dengan tenang saat ini. "Jadi, kau sudah dapat menangkap pelaku penyerangan salah satu anggota klan Hyuuga Shisui?" Shisui, dia adalah anbu kepercayaan dari Sandaime Hokage.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama, pelaku saat ini tengah berada diruang introgasi bersama para pasukan tim introgasi Konoha, Hokage-sama." Hiashi Hyuuga adalah pemimpin klan Hyuuga saat ini tengah tersenyum kearah Shisui dan Minato. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kesini Kakashi?" Kakashi Hatake, Jounin Elite Konoha dan mantan dari kesatuan anbu bersama dengan Shisui Uchiha dan Itachi Uchiha.

"Saya mendapat kabar dari salah satu anbu yang berjaga dihutan perbatasan bahwa mereka melihat beberapa Shinobi Iwagakure tengah menuju keKonoha Hokage-sama." Minato kini merubah raut wajahnya dari sebuah senyuman menjadi sebuah raut yang sulit digambarkan, dia bahkan juga memijat pangkal hidungnya saat mendengar kabar yang dibawa Kakashi barusan.

"Kelihatannya Tsuchikage masih dendam denganmu Minato." Sandaime yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara menanggapi tingkah Minato barusan, sedangkan Minato kini kembali membuang nafas yang cukup panjang. "Anda benar Sandaime, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Tsuchikage itu-" Minato menjeda ucapannya saat melihat kepulan asap muncul didepannya

"Minato! Naruto menghilang!" Semua pasang mata yang mendengar ucapan dari Kushina barusan seketika membulatkan matanya, bahkan Minato dengan gerakan cepat langsung berdiri dari kursi Hokagenya. "Bagaimana bisa Kushina! Apa yang terjadi bukankah dia tadi berlatih di-" Mata Minato semakin membulat sempurna saat mengingat apa yang membuat emosinya seketika memuncak.

"-Grr, Shisui, perintahkan satu batalion anbu untuk pergi tempat yang diinformasikan Kakashi dan tangkap seluruh Shinobi Iwa yang akan menuju kemari, jangan membunuh mereka tapi jika kalian dalam posisi sulit penggal kepala mereka!-" Semua yang mendengar ucapan Minato barusan tak kuasa untuk tidak membulatkan mata mereka, baru kali ini mereka melihat Minato menampakkan emosinya.

"-Kakashi, perintahkan pada bagian Intrograsi jika malam ini mereka akan bekerja keras!" Kakashi dan Shisui dengan segera mengangguk mengerti dan menghilang dengan Shunsin masing masing. "Taka!" Kepulan asap muncul saat Minato mamanggil salah satu kode anbu yang menjaganya.

"perintahkan tiga anbu dari klan Hyuuga untuk membantu anbu yang akan dipanggil Shisui." Anbu tersebut mengangguk dan menghilang dengan Shunsin miliknya, dapat dilihat dengan jelas wajah penuh amarah dari Minato, dia bahkan mengepal erat untuk meredam sedikit amarahnya, bahkan Hiruzen dan Hiashi sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya karena sedikit menahan amarah milik mereka, dan Kushina jangan ditanya lagi dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan pedang andalan miliknya guna membabat habis siapa yang menculik Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau redam amarahmu Minato, dan tunggu sampai para Shinobi Iwagakure itu tertangkap oleh para anbu lalu kau sendiri bisa mengintrogasi mereka." Minato nampak mengangguk mengerti, dia tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa. "Hokage-sama, aku undur diri dahulu, akan aku usahakan membantu mencari anakmu kawan." Minato tersenyum kearah Hiashi saat dia mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat itu, setelahnya Hiashi menghilang dengan Shunsin miliknya.

"Minato, kenapa kau tak menggunakan Hiraishin untuk mendatangi Naruto?!" Hiruzen yang mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus perintah dari Kushina barusan mengangguk meng'iya'kan pernyataan tersebut. Sedangkan Minato, dia hanya dapat menunduk sekaligus memeluk istri tercintanya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya saat pertama kali kau datang sebelum aku memerintahkan Kakashi dan Shisui serta Taka untuk mencari para ninja Iwa itu Kushina." Kushina membulatkan matanya dan sedikit demi sedikit air mata miliknya menetes jatuh, Hiruzen pun tak kuasa pula untuk meredam amarahnya, kepalan kuat ditangannya menghasilkan warna putih dikedua telapak tangan keriput tersebut.

"Kita harus sabar menunggu kabar dari anbu kita Minato, walau sebenarnya aku tak begitu mengerti bagaimana cara para Shinobi Iwa itu menangkap Naruto, walau sebenarnya jarak antara Shi no Mori dan Hutan Perbatasan Barat Konoha tidak begitu jauh bahkan sampai sampai segel Hiraishinmu tak berguna Minato." Mereka pun hanya dapat menyimpulkan kejadian kejadian yang mereka anggap mungkin dalam fikiran masing masing.

.-.

* * *

.-.

Namikaze Naruto, bocah berambut pirang tersebut sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka kedua buah matanya, yang dia lihat pertama kali hanyalah warna putih yang nampak terlihat blur atau samar samar, beberapa kali mengkerjabkan kedua matanya akhirnya warna putih tersebut nampak dengan jelas, dengan bersusah payah Naruto mengubah posisinya yang tadinya terlentang menjadi duduk.

"Uh, ini dimana?" Naruto memandang sekitarnya, semua hanya berwarna putih tanpa ada sedikitpun noda disini, otak cerdasnya memproses, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat teringat dua sosok manusia yang berdiri didepannya saat dia terbangun dari tertidurnya dia dihutan kematian. ' **Jadi kau sudah sadar bocah?** ' Naruto benar benar terkejut bukan main saat mendengar suara yang terdengar berat dibelakangnya.

Dengan kesiagaan yang sudah dilatihnya dari kecil Naruto segera meloncat kedepan dan memutar tubuhnya yang dengan segera memasang kuda kuda bertarungnya, tangan kanannya dia arahkan kebelakang tubuhnya guna mengambil pedang yang selalu dia gentungkan disana, namun nihil.

' **Kau ingin melawan kami, Namikaze Naruto?** ' Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat sekejap saat Naruto mendengar bahwa sosok tersebut mengetahui siapa nama dirinya, namun dia tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, toh siapa yang tak kenal dirinya, hanya dengan kata 'Namikaze' siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti akan tahu siapa dirinya.

"Siapa kalian, dan apa mau kalian!" Dengan berteriak, Naruto bertanya kepada kedua sosok yang bagi Naruto terlihat menakutkan tersebut, bagaimana tidak, sosok pertama dia menggunakan pakaian hitam kombinasi oranye dengan kedua lengan tangannya membara bak Magma yang siap membakar apa pun yang disentuhnya, dan ditambah lagi dengan kedua bola matanya berwarna putih.

Sedangkan sosok kedua bagi Naruto cukup menakutkan, dengan pakaian berwarna hitam kombinasi biru, sama dengan sosok pertama kedua lengan tangan sosok tersebut berwarna biru bak Es bahkan uap akibat terlalu dinginnya kedua tangan sosok kedua tersebut mengepul cukup banyak, dimata kiri sosok kedua ini terdapat sebuah bekas luka vertikal. Dan keduanya menggunakan pakaian ala Ninja tanpa lengan yang menunjukkan kedua lengan tangan berotot mereka.

"Maafkan mereka jika mereka berdua membuatmu takut, Namikaze Naruto." Sekali lagi Naruto harus berputar kebelakang dengan kesiagaan yang semakin meningkat, didepannya saat ini berdiri seorang laki laki yang terlihat sangat gagah dan bijaksana, rambut merah darahnya mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok ibunya yang pasti saat ini tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya dirumah bersama Minato dan Menma.

"Gahhh! Siapa lagi kau kakek tua dan ini dimana!" Dengan sedikit emosi Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan yang belum sempat dia tanyakan pada kedua sosok ninja Biru Oranye tadi. "Tenanglah Cucuku, aku adalah Uzumaki Arashi kakekmu" Mata Naruto membulat kembali saat mendengar jawaban dari kakek tua tersebut, namun dia tak lekas percaya mata biru sapphire tersebut kembali menajam menatap ketiga sosok yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Jangan main main denganku! Dari mana kau tahu jika aku adalah cucumu jika dari dahulu Kaa-san sudah berada diKonoha sejak dia masih berada diAkademi!" Arashi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Naruto barusan, senyuman tersebut sedikit membuat kening Naruto mengerut sementara, namun Naruto sama sekali tak menurunkan kesiagaanya.

"Tentu saja dari mereka berdua Naruto, karena mereka berdua selama ini selalu mengawasimu setiap waktu, dan apa kau ingat satu waktu saat kau diserang oleh seekor beruang besar yang berhasil kau bunuh dalam lima menit?" Otak Naruto kembali harus mengutak atik dokumen ingatan yang tersimpan rapat diingatannya, dan cling dia ingat sekarang cukup membuat terkejut memang namun dia masih belum mudah percaya.

"Kejadian itu seluruh Konoha pun tahu! Hal itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi!" Arashi kembali tersenyum, nampaknya dia senang dengan sifat Naruto ini. "Jadi siapa yang menyegel chakramu sampai hari ini jika bukan aku?" Kening Naruto kembali mengerut saat mendengar jawaban dari Arashi barusan, dia bimbang, bingung akan maksud dari kakek tua yang berdiri didepannya saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu kakek tua!"

"Akulah yang menyegel chakramu sampai kau belum dapat mengaktifkannya sampai saat ini Naruto, karena didalam tubuhmu terdapat mereka, Spirit dari mereka berdua yang mengharuskan chakra yang ada didalam tubuhmu harus dikekang sementara waktu agar dapat menyatu dengan energi Spirit yang ada didalam tubuhmu Naruto." Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari Arashi barusan.

"Apa kau percaya sekarang Naruto? Dan akulah yang menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh adikmu Naruto." Naruto menunduk saat mendengar jawaban kedua dari Arashi barusan Naruto berjalan kearah Arashi dengan menunduk, sedetik kemudian-

PUK

"Gomene Jiji aku meragukan kebenaranmu!" Arashi balas memeluk Naruto dan membelai surai pirang Naruto, kedua sosok yang ada dibelakang Arashi nampak biasa saja saat melihat kejadian tersebut, kenapa ? Karena pada bagian wajahnya tertutup topeng yang hanya terbuka pada bagian atas hidungnya saja.

Naruto mulai melepas pelukan dengan kakeknya tersebut. "Jadi apa maksud Jiji membawaku ketempat antah barantah ini." Naruto bertanya seraya memandang sekitarnya, sejauh mata memandang dia hanya menemukan warna putih saja. Arashi menepuk puncak kepala Naruto seraya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah dari Cucunya.

"Ini adalah dimensi yang dibuat kedua Spirit yang ada dibelakang Jiji itu Naruto, mereka adalah **Sub-Zero** dan **Scorpion** , keduanya adalah Ninja yang berasal dari negeri yang sangat jauh, sebenarnya mereka telah mati saat bertarung dengan musuh yang sangat kuat tapi saat mereka sekarat Jiji mengambil inti kehidupan mereka berdua dan menyimpannya, setelah Jiji berhasil menanamkan Spirit kedalam tubuhmu, Jiji pun menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh Menma"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti penjelasan kakeknya tersebut, tapi sebuah pertanyaan terlewat dikepalanya. "Lalu, bagaimana cara Jiji masih hidup sampai saat penyegelan Kyuubi Jiji?" Arashi tersenyum saat pertanyaan dari bocah kecil tersebut terlontarkan.

"Sebelum nyawa Jiji diambil oleh Shinigami, Jiji sempat menyimpan chakra Jiji pada tubuhmu saat menanamkan Spirit mereka berdua ditubuhmu Naruto, dan Jiji dapat bertemu denganmu setelah kau hampir dapat mengendalikan chakra yang tergabung dengan energi Spirit dari mereka berdua." Naruto mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan tersebut, dia kini menatap kearah kedua ninja yang ada didepannya.

"Mohon bantuannya Zero-san, Scorpion-san." Naruto membungkuk kearah kedua Ninja tersebut, keduanya berjalan kearah Naruto dan menepuk pundak kukuh Naruto dengan lembut. ' **Kami mengerti Master, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin membantumu dan kau Scorpion jangan membuat masalah denganku didalam tubuh Naruto!** ' Sub-Zero menatap tajam kearah Scorpion yang saat ini mulai menggerang.

' **Cih, itu sudah masa lalu bodoh, walau dulu kita musuh tapi saat kita berdua melawan DIA kita sudah dapat berkerja sama sebagai Partner!** ' Sub-Zero mengangguk mengerti namun tidak dengan Naruto, dia menatap kearah kedua Spiritnya bergantian. "Maaf, tapi apa maksud dengan kata DIA?" Kedua Spirit tersebut menatap kearah Naruto.

"Naruto, ada saatnya kau akan mengetahui prihal tentang DIA, tapi bukan sekarang, dan lebih baik kau berlatih denganku untuk mengendalikan Chakra dan Energi Spiritmu." Naruto mengerti, dia tahu jika saat ini dia sama sekali belum diperbolehkan untuk mengetahui hal yang masih menjadi Rahasia ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis karena mengingat suatu hal yang sempat terlupakan.

' **Jika masalah kedua orang tuamu, aku dan Sub-Zero sudah mengatur dimensi ini Bocah, kau disini selama satu hari akan sama dengan satu jam didunia nyata, jadi nikmati Neraka yang akan kau rasakan sebentar lagi dariku.** ' Naruto yang awalnya terkagum kini mulai bergidik ngeri dan ditambah lagi dengan hawa panas yang tiba tiba menguar dari dalam tubuh Scorpion saat ini. Bahkan topeng yang menutupi kepala Scorpion nampak terbakar karena energi yang dikeluarkannya.

"Jadi, kapan akan kita mulai?" Naruto angkat bicara seraya menatap kearah ketiganya. Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan satu sama lain, dan setelahnya mereka mengangguk lalu kembali menatap Naruto.

" **SEKARANG** "

* * *

Kantor Hokage

.-.

"Jadi hiks di-dimana Naruto hiks sa-saat ini hiks Mi-Minato?!" Dikantor Hokage saat ini tengah terjadi sebuah keributan, sudah hampir satu minggu Naruto belum kembali, para Shinobi Iwa yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat akan mengantarkan surat pernyataan perang keKonoha dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh dua batalion Anbu dibawah perintah Yondaime dan Sandaime Hokage.

Introgasi yang mereka lakukan sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, bahkan Inoichi selaku Kepala dari Klan Yamanaka ikut andil dalam Introgasi tersebut, namun saat penggeledahan memory otak yang dilakukan oleh Inoichi sama sekali tak ada informasi yang bersangkutan dengan Naruto, dan hanya informasi umum tentang Naruto yang ada diotak Shinobi Iwagakure tersebut.

Bahkan sempat satu waktu Menma yang datang keruang introgasi harus berakhir dirumah sakit karena chakra Kyuubi yang sudah mencapai dua ekor dia keluarkan karena amarah yang meluap luap saat mendengar berbagai jawaban dan umpatan dari para Shinobi Iwa untuk Minato, ditambah lagi sumpah serapah yang mereka lontarkan untuk Naruto.

Hampir separuh Anbu digerakan oleh Minato untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto namun yang mereka temukan hanya sebilah pedang lengkap dengan sarungnya didalam hutan kematian, Kushina, Menma dan Minato tahu jika itu adalah pedang milik Naruto, dan kegelisahan mereka bertambah saat pedang tersebut terlihat berlumur darah, walau tes DNA menunjukkan darah tersebut bukan darah Naruto, namun darah dari hewan buas.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau pilih Minato?" Pertanyaan dari Fugaku sedikit membuat Minato tersentak kaget, dia menunduk didalam pelukan Kushina, beberapa pemimpin klan sekaligus sahabat dari Minato berkumpul disana, sudah lebih dari tujuh hari mereka membantu untuk mencari Naruto namun nihil, tak ada satu pun tanda tanda keberadaan Naruto.

"Hentikan pencarian dan aku akan menunggu dua minggu lagi, dan jika tak ada satu pun tanda tanda keberadaan Naruto, maka-"

.

.

.

"-Namikaze Naruto dinyatakan Meninggal!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Yo yo, keinginan buat publish fic ini akhirnya kejadian juga, semoga aja fic satu ini gak begitu mainstream atau apalah apalah. Jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~Froozo Out~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirit Shinobi**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC, GodLike.**

 **Summary :Terlambat dalam berkembang, walau begitu dibalik itu semua terdapat sebuah Hikmah yang dapat diambil. GagalSummary, SpiritShinobi...**

* * *

 **Thiyahrama: Chara Spirit berasal dari Mortal Combat '-')/ Mungkin nanti bakal ada lagi chara dari sana.**

 **Michaelgabriel455 : Yoi vak '-')/**

 **Griegeiriea : Ya silahkan :p**

 **792 : Yoa, kayanya bakal cepet upnya kalo udah abis UN :D**

 **Nexad Party : Pair belum ditentukan hehe**

 **Agusgaga122 : Nih update '-')/**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Akhir Pelatihan dan Kembali.**

Konohagakure no Sato, sudah satu minggu sang Yondaime Hokage berusaha mencari keberadaan putra sulungnya yang menghilang tanpa jejak, dia sama sekali tak ingin mempercayai opini opini yang terdengar olehnya jika Namikaze Naruto sudah meninggal. Dia selalu berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan putranya tersebut, bahkan untuk beberapa hari ini pekerjaan sebagai Hokage dia serahkan kepada Sandaime untuk sementara.

Tak hanya Namikaze Minato yang mencari Naruto beberapa hari ini, Kushina pun ikut dalam pencarian ini, begitu pula dengan Menma, dan jangan lupakan ratusan anbu dibawah perintah Yondaime dan Sandaiame pun ikut andil dalam pencarian ini, dan sampai saat ini pula setitik cahaya pun tak mereka dapatkan, segel Hiraishin milih Minato pun tak berfungsi, Byakugan klan Hyuuga pun tak menemukan sedikitpun jejak, anjing anjing ninja pun tak ada manfaatnya.

Frustasi, sudah pasti namun mereka masih tetap berusaha mereka tak ingin menjadi orang tua yang tak berguna untuk anaknya, Menma pun bahkan selama seminggu lebih ini tak masuk keAkademi, dan lebih mementingkan mencari kakaknya walaupun Minato sudah melarangnya karena dia percaya jika dirinya sendiri dapat mengatasi hal ini.

Hari kedua belas pun sudah terlewatkan, dapat dilihat dengan jelas wajah pucat dan terlihat bagai tak bernyawa diwajah sang Yondaime Hokage dan istrinya, malam ini mereka pun tak mendapatkan sedikit pun petunjuk, dari wajah Minato dan Kushina yang tengah berjalan pun dapat dilihat bagaimana ekspresi keputusasaan mereka, mata mereka menatap kosong kebawah.

Sesampai dirumah mereka langsung masuk kedalam kamar tidur mereka berdua tanpa sedikit pun berbicara pada Menma yang sedari tadi meminta penjelasan dari kedua orang tuannya. Menma tahu seperti apa rasa yang dirasakan kedua orang tuanya, walaupun Menma tak lebih merasakan sakit dari pada kedua orang tuanya.

Namun tak Minato dan Kushina ketahui jika malam ini Menma berniat keluar dari Konoha tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Menma sudah mempersiapkan semuanya,, semuanya. Bahkan, dia berniat memotong sedikit daging yang ada dipundak kirinya tempat dimana segel Hiraishin milik ayahnya tertanam, namun dia urungkan hal tersebut sebelum dia berhasil keluar dari desa ini.

Dan malam inilah Menma sudah beranjak menuju gerbang desa Konoha, beberapa Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang berpapasan dengannya hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena mereka merasa menyesal sekaligus malu karena sampai hampir dua minggu mereka sama sekali tak dapat menemukan kakak Menma yang menghilang tanpa jejak, namun tak dapat dipungkiri pula jika mereka sedikit menatap Menma cukup lama karena melihat Menma yang membawa sebuah tas punggung miliknya dimalam hari ini.

Perjalanan yang dilalui oleh Menma akhirnya selesai, dia saat ini sudah berdiri didepan gerbang desa Konoha. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang melihat Menma berdiri didepan gerbang pun cukup bingung, namun akhirnya mereka menghampiri Menma yang saat itu masih menatap lurus kearah luar gerbang Konoha. Menma yang merasa dirinya akan kedatangan seseorang pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah kanan tubuhnya.

"Menma-sama, apa yang anda lakukan malam malam seperti ini disini?" Izumo adalah orang yang pertama kali angkat bicara, Kotetsu hanya menimpalinya dengan anggukan setuju akan pertanyaan dari Izumo barusan. Menma yang melihat Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya tersenyum kecil, namun setelahnya-

BUGH BUGH

Dua buah pukulan keras dilayangkan oleh Menma tepat kearah ulu hati dari Kotetsu dan Izumo, kedua Chunin penjaga gerbang tersebut pastilah terkejut namun mereka tak mengindahkan hal tersebut karena setelah pukulan tersebut menyerang keduanya mereka sama sekali tak melihat Menma berdiri didepan mereka, namun tak berapa lama dua buah kepulan asap muncul didepan mereka berdua.

"Kemana larinya Menma-sama, Izumo, Kotetsu?" Izumo dan Kotetsu yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Anbu berkode Taka dan Bear tersebut menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Kami tadi diserang oleh Menma-sama, namun kami menyimpulkan jika yang menyerang kami hanyalah Bunshin darinya, karena setelah kami diserang olehnya kami sedikit melihat kepulan asap saat kami menahan sakit karena serangan darinya."

Bear dan Taka mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan dari Kotetsu barusan. "Teruskan tugas kalian, kami akan berusaha mencarinya!" Kotetsu dan Izumo mengangguk, setelahnya Taka dan Bear menghilang menjadi kepulan asap kembali.

* * *

Kediaman Hokage

.-.

Malam ini Minato dan Kushina baru saja akan beranjak tidur namun sebuah ketukan keras dipintu rumah mereka membuat hal yang akan mereka lakukan tersebut haruslah mereka tunda, Minato berjalan dengan sedikit lemas untuk menyambut siapa yang bertamu tengah malam seperti ini. Sesampainya didepan pintu Minato segera membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Ada apa Taka sampai kau malam malam seperti ini kemari?" Minato angkat bicara saat Taka dan Bear membungkuk kearahnya.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Menma-sama keluar dari desa dan baru saja menyerang Izumo serta Kotetsu." Minato pastilah membulatkan mata saat ini, tak sampai satu detik raut wajah Minato berubah drastis dan menatap tajam kearah kedua Anbu yang ada didepannya saat ini. "Kenapa kalian kesini ! Cepat beri tahu anbu yang lain untuk segera mencari Menma! Apa lagi sekarang, Naruto yang belum ditemukan dan sekarang Menma yang keluar desa!"

Kedua anbu yang baru saja mendapat amarah dari Minato segera menghilang menjadi kepulan asap, Minato yang berada disana pun berlari kearah kamarnya untuk menemui Kushina. "Kushina, bangun kita harus pergi menyusul Menma!" Kushina yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari Minato saat itu.

"Menma keluar desa Kushina!" Ucapan dari Minato barusan tak khayal membuat Kushina harus membulatkan matanya sempurna, Minato tahu Kushina pastilah shcok saat mendengar kabar darinya, tak mau membuang buang waktu Minato langsung menyentuh pundak Kushina dan menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning.

* * *

Namikaze Menma, saat ini dia tengah berjalan sendiri ditengah hutan yang tak begitu jauh dari desa Konoha, tatapan miliknya menatap tajam kearah sekitarnya berjaga jaga jikalau ada sesuatu yang datang menyerangnya disaat dia tengah dalam keadaan lengah, sebuah pedang berada dipunggungnya, dia tahu jika itu adalah pedang milik kakaknya dan kini dia membawanya karena hanya dengan pedang inilah dia merasa jika dirinya dekat dengan kakaknya.

Kesiagaan Menma meningkat saat salah satu semak belukar yang berada disisi kiri tubuhnya menimbulkan sebuah suara gemresak khas semak yang tersenggol, tangan kanan Menma sudah memegang ganggang pada pedang milik kakaknya walaupun dia tahu Kenjutsunya sama sekali tak sebaik kakaknya.

SRREK SRREK

Sekali lagi semak tersebut bersuara, Menma tetep bersiaga, dia tahu jika itu hanyalah hewan karena tak mungkin jika seorang ninja bersembunyi dibalik semak yang tingginya tak lebih tinggi dari dada Menma, namun karena sikap siaga itulah Menma dapat menangkis lima buah Shuriken yang mengarah kepadanya, dan dia juga dapat menghindari beberapa tembakan bola bola api yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Hohoho, kau lincah dan hebat untuk ukuran bocah sepertimu." Sebuah suara terdengar diindra pendengaran Menma, Menma menajamkan pengelihatannya menatap siapa yang baru saja menyerangnya, dalam pengelihatan Menma dia dapat melihat sosok Ninja yang menurutnya cukup aneh.

Bagaimana tidak, sebuah pakaian berwarna hitam polos dia kenakan, mulai dari pakaian ninja tanpa lengannya yang menunjukkan otot otot lengannya yang sudah cukup terbentuk, celana kain hitam dengan sabuk kain yang serupa dengan pakaiannya, anehnya lagi dia menggunakan topeng yang senada pula dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Dikepalanya hanya kedua bola mata berwarna putih keseluruhannya sajalah yang terlihat, bahkan sehelai rambut pun tak ada yang nampak disana, walau mata penyerang tersebut terlihat tanpa pupil tapi Menma tahu jika pelaku penyerangan atas dirinya tersebut tengah menatap tajam kearahnya, Menma kembali memasang kuda kuda bertarung miliknya saat melihat sosok tersebut berjalan kearahnya dengan tenang.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu!"

Tak ada jawaban, sosok tersebut tetap berjalan kearahnya dengan perlahan, melihat hal tersebut Menma tak ambil pusing, Menma lebih memilih berlari kearah sosok tersebut dengan pedang yang siap ditebaskan kearah sosok tersebut. Melihat Menma berlari kearahnya, sosok tersebut berhenti dari berjalannya.

Menma semakin dekat kearah sosok yang tadi menyerangnya dengan jutsu yang bisa dibilang hanya Rank B dan sosok tersebut masih tetap diam ditempatnya berdiri tadi, setelahnya-

TRANK

Menma terkejut saat sebuah rantai berujung tajam dengan warna hitam menyerangnya walaupun dia sempat membelokkan arah serangan tersebut dengan pedang milik kakaknya yang dia bawa, dan keterkejutan Menma ditambah karena rantai yang baru saja menyerang dirinya seperti masuk kedalam telapak tangan sosok tersebut. Dia tahu hanya Uzumaki terpilih saja yang dapat mengeluarkan serangan menggunakan rantai chakra.

"Serang aku lagi Namikaze Uzumaki Menma!" Menma benar benar tersentak kaget akan perkataan dari sosok tak dia kenali tersebut, namun Menma tak ambil pusing akan hal itu dia lebih memilih untuk kembali berlari kearah sosok yang kini berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter darinya berdiri, namun-

SRING

Sebuah kilatan kuning menghentikan Menma saat dia akan menyerang sosok tersebut, Menma mendecih kesal karena dia tahu siapa yang datang sekarang, ditambah lagi dengan beberapa kepulan asap yang mengelilingi tempat pertarungannya saat ini. Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, mereka datang tepat waktu bersama satu pleton anbu Konoha.

"Apa maksudmu menyerang anakku!" Minato berkata dengan nada tinggi, namun sosok tersebut tak menghiraukannya, Minato mengambil sebuah kunai cabang tiga dari dalam tas ninjanya, Kushina menarik pedang miliknya yang berada disarung pedang yang tengah dia genggam, dan seluruh anbu menarik tanto milik mereka untuk bersiap menyerang sosok tersebut.

"Khukhukhu, ternyata ayah dan ibunya datang, Konbanwa ne Yondaime-sama, Akai Chiso no Habannero, dan ... Jinchuriki Kyuubi no Kitsune." Mata seluruh orang yang ada disana membulat mendengar empat kata terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut dibalik topeng hitam tersebut, seluruh anbu bergerak menyerang kearah sosok tersebut namun-

SRING SRING SRING

Tak sampai tiga detik, seluruh anbu yang akan menyerang sosok tersebut terikat sebuah rantai perak yang berbeda dengan saat rantai tersebut menyerang Menma, Minato dan Kushina pastilah terkejut saat melihat apa yang terjadi, namun mereka tak tinggal diam, kedua duet maut dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-tiga tersebut melesat kearah sosok yang berdiri dengan tenang didepan mereka.

Minato melemparkan kunai cabang tiganya kearah sosok tersebut, namun belum sampai mengenai sosok yang menjadi sasaran kunai Minato sebuah bayangan hitam yang menyerupai sosok tersebut menghentikan laju kunai Minato, lagi lagi Kushina dan Minato terkejut bukan main, begitu juga seluruh anbu yang masih menjadi tawanan oleh rantai sosok tersebut.

Namun lari Minato dan Kushina terhenti saat melihat siapa orang yang ditarik sosok tersebut menuju kedepannya, Namikaze Menma, saat ini dia tengah meronta dalam ikatan rantai yang melilit seperempat tubuhnya, Minato mendecih kesal sifat licik sosok tersebut benar benar tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Apa kau ingin menyerangku lagi Hokage-sama? Jika ya, anakmu ini akan terbelah menjadi puluhan bagian dan kau akan kehilangan anak keduamu setelah Namikaze Naruto menghilang dua minggu yang lalu." Sekali lagi, semua yang ada disana tak dapat menahan ekspresi terkejut mereka, bagaimana orang luar bisa tahu akan hal tersebut?

"Aku tahu jika aku pasti akan kalah melawan duet maut Perang Dunia ke-tiga ini, ah bukan, melawan kau pun aku pasti kalah Hokage-sama. Dan oleh karena itu lebih baik kalian dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu, khukhukhu." Ucapan dari sosok tersebut membuat Minato dan Kushina mendecih, ditambah lagi tawa yang menandakan bahwa ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh sosok tersebut.

Minato sedikit menggeram, namun dia tahu apa konsekuensinya jika dia gegabah menyerang sosok serba hitam tersebut, apalagi puluhan rantai yang mengikat anbu serta Menma adalah rantai yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok tersebut dapat dengan mudah membelah tubuh tubuh yang tengah dililitnya saat ini. "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan pada kami!" Minato menjawab ucapan sosok tersebut dengan nada yang dia tinggikan.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku akan pergi keKonoha malam ini untuk bertemu denganmu Hokage-sama, namun saat dalam perjalanan aku bertemu dengan anakmu yang berjalan sendiri dihutan ini, aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia hendak keluar dari desa secara diam diam untuk mencari kakaknya yang beberapa saat yang lalu aku mendengar dari desas desus orang orang luar jika Namikaze Naruto menghilang-" Minato mendengarkan dengan saksama, begitu pula dengan Kushina.

"-Aku membawa kabar jika Namikaze Naruto bukan menghilang ataupun mati ! Dia saat ini tengah dalam masa pelatihan bersama dengan ketiga gurunya, dan aku adalah Noob Saibot, salah satu bunshin khusus dari salah satu guru Namikaze Naruto." Semua yang mendengar ucapan dari Noob Saibot barusan membulatkan matanya.

Rantai milik Noob Saibot menghilang, membuat seluruh anbu dan Menma terjatuh walau mereka dapat mendarat dengan sempurna, Minato menatap tajam kearah Noob yang mulai membalikkan badannya, namun Noob berhenti saat Minato kini sudah berada didepannya seraya melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearahnya, Noob hanya diam tak bergeming.

BUGH

BOFT

Tubuh Noob berubah menjadi sebantang kayu saat pukulan Minato mengenainya. "Kau berfikir jika aku berbohong Hokage-sama ? Tunggulah dua minggu lagi dan pelatihan Naruto sudah genap sebulan disini, atau tepatnya 720 hari didimensi sana, aku pergi dulu Kiiroi Senko, Red Habannero, Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan Anbu, JaaNee." Semua yang ada disana berniat mencegah kepergian Noob Saibot, namun apa daya tubuh Noob sudah berbaur bersama gelapnya malam dan menghilang.

* * *

Disisi lain.

.-.

BUUMMM

BUUMMM

KRRAK PYYAR

DAARR

Mulai dari suara ledakan, sesuatu yang terpecah sampai sambaran petir terdengar didalam dimensi dimana Naruto berlatih dengan ketiga gurunya, dimensi yang tadinya berwarna putih sempurna kini dipenuhi oleh lubang lubang bukti dari kerasnya latihan Naruto, dan saat ini Naruto tengah dalam posisi membungkuk akibat kelelahan saat berlatih melawan kedua Spiritnya.

Namun, kedua Spirit Naruto hanya berdiri dengan tenang seraya menatap Naruto yang tengah mulai terduduk karena kelelahan, bagaimana tidak, dia hanya bocah tujuh tahun yang dilatih ekstreme oleh ketiga Roh ninja tersebut. " **Lebih baik kau beristirahat dahulu Naruto, kita sudahi latihan hari ini** " Naruto mengangguk meng'iya'kan ajakan dari gurunya sekaligus spiritnya tersebut.

Dengan bantuan dari Sub-Zero dan Scorpion yang kini memapahnya menuju kakeknya Uzumaki Arashi Naruto mulai bangkit kembali. Arashi yang melihat latihan Naruto yang begitu keras nampak puas dengan kekuatan Naruto saat ini, dia benar benar berkembang walaupun tidak sepesat yang dia inginkan, dia memaklumi karena fisik Naruto yang hanya fisik bocah tujuh tahun.

"Kau telah berlatih keras Naruto, jika seperti ini terus kau bisa lebih cepat menemui Minato dan Kushina." Naruto tersenyum lebar saat dia mendengar pujian dari kakeknya tersebut, sudah hampir dua tahun didimensi ini Naruto berlatih namun tinggi badannya tak begitu bertambah, hanya saja otot ototnya sudah terbentuk walau tak sebesar kedua Spiritnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku akan berlatih lagi jika staminaku sudah kembali Jiji." Naruto menjawab ucapan dari Arashi dengan senyum yang terulas diwajahnya. "Tou-san, dan Kaa-san pasti bangga dengan kekuatanku sekarang, dan pasti Menma iri denganku hehehe." Arashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto barusan seraya dia kini menepuk nepuk kepala Naruto dengan perlahan.

DEG.

" **Noob berhasil Arashi-sama, Minato dan Kushina kini telah tahu dimana Naruto berada.** " Arashi mengangguk atas penjelasan dari Scorpion barusan, Naruto yang mendengarnya pun juga ikut tersenyum, sekarang dia lebih tenang berlatih karena kedua orang tuanya pasti tak akan berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Yosh, ayo berlatih lagi –tebbayo!" Arashi tersenyum, Sub-Zero dan Scorpion mengangguk untuk meneruskan latihan keras Naruto sampai satu tahun kedepan didimensi tersebut.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato.

.-.

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Iya aku datang!" Dari dalam sebuah rumah yang cukup besar terdengar teriakan keras, suara dari seorang laki laki tepatnya. Setelah membuka pintu tersebut, lelaki tua tersebut melihat Minato dan Kushina yang saat ini menatap kearahnya dengan tajam. "Aku tahu dimana Naruto berada Sandaime-sama!" Hiruzen nampak sedikit tersentak kaget, namun dengan cepat dia dapat mengontrol kembali ekspresinya.

"Lalu dimana Naruto, Minato?!" Minato sedikit tersentak karena pertanyaan dari Hiruzen barusan, namun dia segera menatap Kushina yang berada disamping kiri tubuhnya, Kushina nampak mengangguk meng'iya'kan maksud Minato barusan. "Dia kini berlatih didimensi milik gurunya Hiruzen-sama." Hiruzen cukup kaget akibat ucapan dari Minato barusan.

"Si-Siapa yang menjadi guru Naru-chan, Yondaime-sama?" Bukan Hiruzen yang bertanya, namun anbu yang kini berdiri dibelakang Hiruzen, Hiruzen berbalik menatap siapa yang bertanya barusan, dia tahu hanya dialah anbu yang menjaganya, salah satu anbu terbaik yang ada diKonoha. "Kami juga tak tahu Shisui, tapi yang pasti dia sangat kuat, bahkan salah satu bunshin dari guru Naruto cukup membuat kami kewalahan, walau cara yang dia gunakan cukup licik."

Hiruzen dan Shisui anbu kepercayaan Hiruzen mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi lebih baik kau besok batalkan pengumuman jika Naruto dikabarkan meninggal, dan kapan dia akan kembali Minato?" Minato dan Kushina mengerti maksud dari Hiruzen, dan perkataan dari Hiruzen barusan adalah pemikiran dari Minato dan Kushina beberapa saat yang lalu. "Dia akan kembali sekitar dua minggu dari sekarang Sandaime-sama."

SKIP TIME

Pagi yang indah kembali mewarnai Konoha, dikantor Hokage saat ini tengah berkumpul sang Yondaime Hokage bersama beberapa anbu dan beberapa petinggi klan yang ada diKonoha, mereka saat ini tengah membicarakan maksud Minato memanggil mereka. Wajah terkejut memang nampak diwajah mereka saat Minato membicarakan hal yang akan dia sampaikan.

"Jadi, selama ini Naruto berlatih disalah satu dimensi buatan gurunya?" Minato mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikaku Nara sang penasehat Konoha sekaligus sahabat Minato, kabar yang dibawa Minato dan Hiruzen memang cukup mengejutkan. "Pantas saja seluruh pasukan pencari yang kau gerakan tak menemukan hasil sedikitpun Minato." Kini Hiashilah yang angkat bicara, Minato hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, jadi mulai hari ini regu pencari akan dihentikan dan kita tinggal menunggu kembali datangnya Naruto." Semua mengangguk mengerti akan ucapan dari Minato barusan, semua nampak lega karena salah satu calon shinobi berbakat diKonoha telah ditemukan walaupun belum kembali kedesa tersembunyi ini. "Baiklah jika begitu kami permisi dulu Hokage-sama." Minato mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan tersebut.

Saat semua telah keluar, kini tinggallah Minato sendiri berada didalam kantor Hokage, dia nampak menatap langit lagit ruangan tersebut, rasa rindu pastilah menghinggapinya saat ini, berbagai pertanyaan terlintas dibenak Minato akan seperti apa Naruto saat kembali setelah kepergiaanya yang satu orang pun tak mengetahuinya, Menma pastilah iri dengan Naruto jika Naruto sudah bertambah kuat, dan pastilah dia akan meminta kakaknya untuk melatihnya dengan keras setelah ini.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu dimana waktu tersebut hanya dihabiskan Minato untuk menerawang jauh sekaligus berfikir tentang anak sulungnya, sesaat kemudian Minato kembali menatap kemeja kerjanya. "Sial, kenapa harus kertas kertas menjengkelkan ini lagi!"

* * *

Disisi lain, didimensi buatan kedua Spirit Naruto kini dapat dilihat Naruto tengah melayangkan pukulan berlapis api kearah sosok Ninja berpakaian biru yang kita ketahui bernama Sub-Zero, namun pukulan Naruto sama sekali tak sampai kebadan Sub-Zero karena sebuah rantai besi yang nampak membara berusaha menyerangnya, Naruto dapat menghindari serangan dari Scorpion barusan dengan sebuah dinding es tebal yang menghilangkan jarak rantai dengan tubuhnya.

Naruto kini kembali berdiri menghadap kearah ketiga musuhnya, tubuh kekar penuh luka nampak pada Naruto, nafas yang sedikit berat terdengar berasal dari bocah bersurai kuning cerah tersebut, tak beda jauh dengan Naruto, ketiga gurunya pun kini nampak mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit lebih ringan diatas Naruto, namun sedikitpun luka tak tampak pada ketiga gurunya, curang memang karena didalam dimensi ini hanya Naruto sajalah yang dapat terluka.

Namun tak berapa lama setelahnya Naruto kembali melesat kearah ketiga gurunya yang kini mulai menyebar guna sedikit menyulitkan Naruto karena serangan tiba tiba dari mereka bertiga, target Naruto saat ini adalah Arashi sang kakek Naruto, tak mau kalah dengan cucunya Arashi pun juga ikut melesat kearah Naruto dengan bogem mentah yang siap menghajar tubuh Naruto setiap saat.

BUGH

Dua pukulan bertenaga saling hantam, tubuh Naruto nampak terseret beberapa langkah kebelakang karena kuatnya pukulan Arashi yang dia beri sedikit tambahan chakra, namun hal tersebut bukanlah suatu masalah besar bagi Naruto, masalahnya kini berada pada tempat yang dia injak sudah berubah menjadi es karena efek kekuatan dari Sub-Zero yang tengah menapakkan kedua telapak tangannya ketempat dia berpijak.

Keterkejutan Naruto bertambah saat sebuah bola api yang cukup besar datang dari arah atas tubuhnya, disana Scorpion sudah membuka topeng miliknya menunjukkan wajah aslinya yang hanya berisi tengkorak dengan kobaran api yang menyelimuti, nampak kedua rahang Scorpion terbuka menembakkan bola api berdiameter lebih dari sepuluh meter kearah Naruto berdiri.

Ingin menghindar namun kakinya sudah terselimut oleh es Sub-Zero, ingin menghentikan bola api tersebut ratusan peluru peluru angin sudah melesat kearahnya akibat serangan dari Arashi, otak cerdas Naruto mulai berputar berfikir secepat kilat untuk menghilangkan atau pun minim untuk mengurangi dampak serangan tersebut. Seberkas cahaya kecil melintas diotak Naruto, dia membuat sebuah segel tunggal dengan tangan kirinya, segel berbentuk harimau tepatnya.

 **Raiton : Denshi Bakuhatsu** (Elemen Petir : Ledakan Listrik)

Tepat pada lima puluh senti saat bola api dan peluru angin tersebut akan menghantam Naruto, sebuah ledakan petir berskala sedang keluar dari seluruh tubuh Naruto, ledakan petir tersebut sukses menghalau serangan gabungan dari ketiga guru Naruto. Dan akibat dari ledakan petir barusan es es yang menjerat kaki Naruto pun ikut menghilang, dan kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk balik menyerang kearah ketiga gurunya.

Naruto menghilang bersama kepulan asap dan muncul beberapa meter dibelakang Scorpion, Scorpion yang merasakan adanya bahaya yang berada dibelakang dirinya pun membalik badannya dan melihat Naruto sudah bersiap menyerang kearahnya dengan sebuah pedang es yang berada ditangan kirinya sedangkan pada tangan kanannya kobaran api yang meletup letup siap dia hantamkan pada sosok yang berada didepannya saat ini.

TRANK BUGH BUGH

Bunyi dentingan pedang dan suara pukulan terdengar, rantai rantai milik Scorpion menghalau berbagai serangan Naruto dengan cukup mudah, namun sebuah pukulan bersarang diperut Scorpion dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. Naruto berniat menyerang kembali, namun sebuah pukulan diterimanya walaupun Naruto sudah menghalaunya dengan sisi tumpul pedangnya, namun kuatnya pukulan tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit terdorong.

Namun, belum sempat mengambil nafas lega Naruto harus merasakan rasa sakit saat sebuah tendangan telah didapatnya dari Arashi, Naruto tahu jika itu kakeknya karena rambut merah yang sedikit berkibar karena cepatnya pergerakan dari Arashi. Naruto terlempar cukup jauh walaupun dia sudah menancapkan pedang esnya kearah pijakannya, setelah berhenti Naruto menatap bengis kearah ketiga orang yang berdiri dengan tenang menatap dirinya.

"Cih, jika begini terus." Naruto menghilangkan kobaran api dan pedang es yang menjadi senjatanya, dan dia menggabungkan kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya untuk membentuk bentuk plus didepan tubuhnya. **Kagebunshin no Justu**!

Naruto berteriak cukup keras saat menyebutkan tehniknya, lima clon muncul disisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Naruto. Naruto pun berlari kearah ketiga gurunya dengan membagi klonnya untuk menghadapi gurunya masing masing dua beserta dirinya yang asli dengan sebelumnya dia berlari zig zag untuk membuat ketiga gurunya tak mengetahui dirinya yang asli dimana.

.

.

.

.

BRUK BOFT BRUK BOFT

"Sudah cukup Naruto, kau sudah berkembang pesat sebelas bulan ini." Naruto hanya dapat mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberi tanda jempol kearah Arashi yang kini tengah terduduk mengatur nafasnya bersama dengan Sub-Zero dan Scorpion. Didepan mereka, nampak Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan karena baru saja menyelesaikan latihan kerasnya selama didalam dimensi ini.

"Dan hari ini, kau sudah boleh keluar untuk kembali pulang Naruto." Walau ucapan dari Arashi barusan membuat Naruto senang, namun karena tubuhnya yang masih dalam keadaan lelah membuatnya hanya dapat tersenyum lebar beserta anggukan kecil yang menyusulnya. Sub-Zero dan Scorpion yang mengerti keadaan Naruto kini bisa dibilang parah pun mendekatinya, keduanya memegang dada bidang sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto.

Seberkas cahaya berbeda warna bersinar cukup terang, sedikit demi sedikit luka yang ada disekujur tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang, Naruto tahu dan mengerti akan hal tersebut. Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini, stamina yang tadinya hilang pun mulai terisi kembali. Arashi yang melihat hal tersebut lebih memilih diam, dia mengerti akan sifat kedua spirit milik cucunya tersebut, mereka sama sekali tak ingin Naruto terluka atau dilukai.

"Apa kau sudah siap Naruto?" Arashi angkat bicara saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang sudah pulih seperti sedia kala, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari kakeknya tersebut tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantab. "Kapanpun aku siap Jiji!" dengan semangat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya barusan, Arashi tersenyum kecil sedangkan kedua spirit Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

" **Saat portal terbuka secepatnya kau harus segera melompat kedalamnya Naruto agar kami segera kembali kedalam tubuhmu, karena waktu membuka portal dan waktu kami berada diluar tubuhmu hanya berkisar lima sampai delapan detik, oleh karena itu kau harus sesegera mungkin masuk kedalam portal tersebut** " Naruto mengangguk mengerti, namun sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuat perhatian Naruto beralih kearah belakangnya.

"Ini untukmu cucuku, walau tubuhmu tak begitu terlihat perubahaannya tapi bawalah hadiah dari kakek ini, dan jangan anggap ini perpisahan suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan bertemu dengan kakek lagi." Naruto tersenyum sendu mendengar ungkapan dari kakeknya barusan, kehangatan yang diberikan oleh kakeknya tersebut sudah membuatnya merasa seperti dirumah.

"Arigatou Jiji." Arashi tersebut dan sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya berubah menjadi chakra dan mulai masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto kembali, namun sebelum sepenuhnya menghilang Arashi mengeluarkan suaranya. "Chakraku yang sedikit ini akan sedikit membantumu dikemudian hari cucuku, oleh karena itu kau dapat menggunakan _Fuinjutsu_ sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya."Suara Arashi menghilang sempurna dan Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

" **Lompatlah sekarang Naruto!** " Sebuah portal terlihat didepan Naruto, tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto melompat kedalamnya diikuti Sub-Zero dan Scorpion yang berubah menjadi sebuah gumpalan energi yang masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

* * *

Dikediaman Namikaze.

Saat ini dapat dilihat Minato, Kushina, dan Menma tengah makan malam bersama, dari tatapan mata mereka nampak kebahagiaan menyertai makan malam hari ini, terlebih Menma, mereka bertiga tahu jika besok anak sulung mereka Namikaze Naruto akan kembali pulang dari pelatihannya selama hampir satu bulan ini.

"Tou-san, jika besok baka Nii-san pulang tolong hukum dia, seenaknya pergi tanpa pamit." Kushina dan Minato hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ungkapan dari Menma barusan, sedangkan Menma dia hanya tersenyum lebar kearah kedua orang tuanya yang sudah mulai tersenyum seperti sedia kala.

"Kau sungguh tega terhadap kakak tercintamu ini baka Otouto!" Perhatian ketiga orang yang saat ini berada dimeja makan tersebut teralihkan kearah salah satu pintu yang menjadi perantara menuju ruang keluarga, disana berdiri pemuda dengan surai kuning yang menatap kearah mereka bertiga dengan senyum lebarnya.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Yo yo, chapter dua pun sudah publish, maaf menunggu lama. Dan semoga Chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan kayanya ada yang lupa sama ane :p ...**

 **~~~Froozo Out~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Serangan, Genin Exam, dan Sahabat Baru.

 **Spirit Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC, GodLike.**

 **Summary :Terlambat dalam berkembang, walau begitu dibalik itu semua terdapat sebuah Hikmah yang dapat diambil. GagalSummary, SpiritShinobi...**

* * *

 **.792 : Masuk akademi, pasti, kalo Invasi Konoha juga dan kalo 7K itu gak bisa ditinggalin :v**

 **Nawawim451 : Wah 5k, cukup sulit** **,** **kuatnya 4,7k karena udah ane siapin saat belum Up Ch2.**

 **Koko : Hehe, pair belum ditentukan tapi yang pasti not Mainstream.**

 **Pafpaffap : Hehehe ini memang bukan fic pertama saya :v**

 **: Hehe maaf, UN menjadi masalahnya :v**

 **Anarchy41 : Hanya Raiton, namun Spirit berelemen Magma yang termasuk unsur dari Api, serta ES yang termasuk unsur dari Air.**

 **Nexad Party : Hanya Raiton saja dan jawaban seperti yang diatas ini hehe...**

 **Sekian jawaban Review dari saya.**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, ya saat ini sudah tepat satu minggu Naruto kembali kekeluarganya. Seluruh warga kini telah tahu jika Naruto telah kembali lagi, bahkan tiga hari terakhir Naruto sudah masuk keakademi Konoha yang sukses membuat teman temannya terkejut akan perubahan Naruto saat ini, ditambah lagi dengan dua buah perban yang melilit kedua tangannya sampai batas siku.

Dan selama satu minggu ini Menma selalu mengajak Naruto untuk berlatih tanding diTraining Ground belakang rumah mereka, namun permintaan itu selalu saja ditolak oleh Naruto dengan berbagi alasan yang selalu berbeda beda. Menma memang sangat penasaran dengan hasil latihan Naruto, Menma yakin jika kakaknya sekarang ini sudah dapat melebihi kekuatannya pasalkan dalam shuriken dan control chakra Naruto sudah berada diatas Menma saat ini.

Tak hanya Menma, hampir seluruh shinobi yang kenal dan dikenal oleh Naruto pun ikut penasaran dengan kekuatan Naruto. Naruto memang bocah yang ceria dan mudah bergaul, namun jika ditanya akan kekuatannya Naruto sama sekali tak pernah memberi jawaban yang memuaskan, dia terlihat seperti ingin memberi kejutan bagi Konoha terlebih keluarganya yang selalu memberi dukungan pada Naruto..

Namun waktu memang memihak kepada keluarga Namikaze serta para shinobi dan kunoichi yang penasaran dengan kekuatan Naruto, kenapa? Karena esok hari adalah hari dimana Ujian Kelulusan Genin diadakan, ya sebuah ujian dimana para murid akademi diharuskan untuk menunjukkan kemampuan mereka untuk diangkat menjadi Genin serta akan diadakan pembagian team.

Dan saat ini Namikaze Naruto tengah melakukan latihannya sendiri didalam hutan kematian, ya dia lebih sering pergi kesana karena disanalah dia dapat dengan bebas melakukan seluruh hal tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi para shinobi yang ada disana. Namun yang membedakan dari penampilannya adalah sebuah pedang perak berkombinasi hitam berbentuk segitiga pada akhir pilahnya, ditambah lagi dengan tanda salip berwarna merah darah pada bilah berwarna hitam tersebut.

Ditangan kirinya sebuah senjata pelontar energi Spirit yang dia beri nama pistol dipegang ditangan kirinya, pistol tersebut berwarna perak serupa dengan pedangnya dan terdapat ukiran tribal dari ujung sampai pangkal pistol tersebut, pada gagang pegangannya terdapat ukiran yang berbentuk seperti butir salju. Sedangkan itu pada gagang pedang milik Naruto terdapat ukiran kobaran api yang memenuhi gagang pedang tersebut.

" _ **Cobalah menguasai kedua senjata ini Naruto, jika kau sudah dapat menguasai kedua senjata itu secara sempurna, kau tinggal selangkah menuju Inferno dan Neival milikku dan Sub-Zero**_ **.** " Naruto yang mendengar suara berat difikirannya nampak tersenyum kecil, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah mengeras karena merasakan beberapa hawa kehidupan disekitarnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada kelinci percobaan untuk dua senjata ini Zero-san, Scorpion-san." Kedua spirit Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku tuannya saling bertatapan didalam minscape Naruto, namun setelahnya mereka berdua mengangguk dengan yakin. " _ **Cobalah Naruto, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan kau belum dapat mengontrolnya**_ **.** " Naruto mengiyakan ucapan yang terlintas difikirannya yang dia ketahui berasal dari Sub-Zero.

Tak berapa lama puluhan kunai dan shuriken melesat kearah dimana Naruto berdiri, Naruto yang meliha hal tersebut melompat kebelakang guna menghindari serangan dari puluhan kunai dan shuriken barusan, namun dibelakang Naruto sudah bersiap seseorang yang berdiri dengan handseal yang baru saja dia selesaikan.

 **Suiton : Mizukamikiri no Jutsu**

Dari sebuah botol yang berada dipungung sosok tersebut meledaklah air yang berada didalam botol tersebut, dan dengan cepat butiran butiran air tersebut melesat kearah Naruto yang baru saja mengetahui jika dibelakangnya terdapat sosok tersebut.

CRASH CRASH

Puluhan sayatan harus Naruto terima akibat jutsu tersebut, keenam sosok tersebut berdiri dengan tenang seraya menatap kearah tubuh Naruto yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya, mereka nampak-

POFT

…Terkejut saat melihat tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah batang kayu yang kini tergeletak dengan puluhan sayatan sayatan akibat jutsu dari salah satu sosok tersebut. "Yare yare, sepertinya kalian terlalu bersemangat ne minna, dan apa maksud kalian anbu Konoha menyerang salah satu warga Konoha?"

Nampak disalah satu dahan pohon Naruto tengah berdiri dengan terbalik seraya menatap santai dan menyilangkan kedua tanganya, pedang miliknya dia letakkan dipungung dengan posisi miring, sedangkan pistolnya dia letakkan pada sisi kiri pinggangnya. Para anbu nampak mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Naruto, mereka telah siap dengan posisi bertarung mereka masing masing.

"Ne, apa tak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan dariku? Atau memang kalian adalah anbu bisu yang direkrut oleh ayahku dan mulai berkhianat?" Sekali lagi, dengan santai Naruto memberi pertanyaan pada keenam anbu bertopeng polos tersebut, Naruto sebenarnya mengetahui jika mereka pastilah bukan anbu dibawah kekuasaan ayahnya dan Sandaime, namun dia ingin mengetahui hal tersebut secara langsung.

"Aku jawab pertanyaanmu, pertama kami tidak bisu, dan kedua kami bukan anbu dibawah kuasa Yondaime." Dengan berakhirnya kata kata dari anbu polos barusan empat dari keenam anbu yang ada disana melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat adanya bahaya melesat kearahnya pun tak tinggal diam, dia dengan gerakan cepat mencabut pedang yang ada dipungungnya dan menahan salah satu tanto yang akan memberi goresan luka ditubuhnya.

Namun sebuah hal yang ada diluar nalar Shinobi terjadi, tanto yang beradu dengan pedang besar Naruto sedikit demi sedikit meleleh, anbu yang melihat hal tersebut memilih melompat menjauh dari Naruto, Naruto yang baru saja berniat mengejar anbu tersebut sudah dihadang dengan tiga anbu lainnya dengan tiga ninjutsu yang melayang kearahnya, ninjutsu angin dan api tersebut bersatu menghasilkan phoenix api yang siap membabat Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tehnik tersebut sedikit terkejut, dia melemparkan pedangnya keudara dan dengan cepat merapalkan handsealnya.

 **Raiton : Denshi Bakuhatsu**

Kini skala ledakan tehnik ledakan petir milik Naruto lebih besar, pohon dan batuan yang berada pada radius sepuluh meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri kini luluh lantah bak diterjang badai, bahkan salah satu anbu yang ada disana harus merelakan tubuhnya terlempar oleh tehnik Naruto barusan.

Kelima anbu yang lainnya lebih memilih kembali menerjang kearah Naruto yang kini masih dalam posisi berdiri tegak dengan tenang, namun dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat Naruto mengambil pistol yang kini ada ditangan kirinya, tanpa basa basi Naruto menarik pelatuk yang berada disana alhasil-

DOR DOR

Dua buah peluru yang terbuat dari spirit Naruto melesat kearah dua anbu yang tak mengetahui benda apa yang ada dipegangan Naruto saat ini, namun mereka lebih memilih meloncat kekanan dan kekiri mereka guna mengurangi resiko jikalau itu adalah salah satu tehnik dari bocah yang sempat menghilang selama satu bulan itu.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu tak tinggal diam, dia terus menari pelatuk pistol miliknya berkali kali namun tak satu pun peluru dari energi spirit miliknya yang mengenai anbu anbu yang sedari tadi menghindari setiap peluru berwarna biru muda tersebut, namun tak satu pun dari kelima anbu yang mengetahui jika tanah dan pohon yang terkena serangan pistol Naruto tadi membeku menjadi es dibelakang mereka.

Naruto yang mengetahui hasil dari salah satu tehnik miliknya sedikit tersenyum kecil nan tipis, dia kini mengalirkan energi spirit miliknya lebih besar lagi kearah pistol miliknya dan alhasil sebuah cahaya putih kebiru biruan tercipta diujung moncong pistol tersebut, kelima anbu yang melihat akan ada serangan berskala cukup besar akan melesat kearah mereka pun berhenti, mereka memilik merapatkan handseal mereka guna menghadang serangan Naruto barusan.

Bukan kelimanya yang merapatkan handseal mereka, namun dua dari kelimanya sedangkan sisanya lebih memilih melompat kebelakang kedua anbu lainnya dan ikut merapatkan handseal mereka untuk memberi serangan balasan pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam, kini perban yang melilit tangan kanannya terlepas dengan sendirinya dan menunjukkan wujud asli dari tangan kanan Naruto, tangan yang terlihat retak seperti batu magma.

Naruto mentransfer energi Spirit miliknya menuju tangan kanannya yang kini dia angkat menjulang menantang langit, sebuah bola api berdiameter tiga meter tercipta diatas telapak tangan kanan Naruto, tanpa basa basi Naruto melemparkan bola api tersebut lurus kearah kedua anbu yang terlihat telah selesai dengan handseal mereka.

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Bola api Naruto sukses menghantam dua dinding tanah yang barus saja kedua anbu tersebut buat, melihat hal tersebut Naruto tersenyum kecil pistol yang sedari tadi masih Naruto genggam kini menembakkan peluru energi yang tiga kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dengan sekali menarik pelatuk tersebut-

DUAR BUUM

Peluru tersebut melesat menembus kepulan asap hasil tabrakan antara bola api milik Naruto dan dinding tanah dari dua anbu polos tersebut, Naruto masih setia menunggu hasil dari tehnik miliknya, namun beberapa saat kemudian sebuah bola api yang cukup besar melesat kearahnya, Naruto yang melihat hal itu tak tinggal diam dia pun ikut mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah bola api tersebut dan-

 **Doton : Doryuuheki**

Sebuah dinding tanah yang lebih besar dari kedua anbu tadi berdiri kokoh didepan Naruto saat ini, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut cukup terkejut namun tak berapa lama muncul seorang Jounin dengan rambut silver yang menantang gravitasi dikanan Naruto, Naruto tahu dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, salah satu Jounin elite Konoha. Naruto yang melihat Kakashi membantunya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Kakashi kini pun memberi eye smile pada Naruto.

"Anbu Root ya, kalian sudah mengganggu acara pentingku dan mengganggu latihan anak ini." Tiga anbu root yang tersisa masih dalam posisi yang sebelumnya, dua sisanya sudah berubah menjadi es akibat tehnik yang tadi Naruto keluarkan, Kakashi dan Naruto yang melihat sisa anbu root tersebut mengangguk bersamaan setelah mereka berdua saling memberi kode dari tatapan mata mereka berdua.

Tanpa menunggu aba aba Naruto dan Kakashi melesat bersamaan menerjang anbu root yang saat ini sudah bersiap sedia dengan tanto yang berada ditangan mereka, Kakashi mengambil kunai yang dia simpan dikantong ninjanya sedangkan Naruto menarik pedang yang sedari tadi dia gantungkan dipunggungnya. Ketiga anbu root tersebut pun ikut melesat kearah Naruto dan Kakashi dengan cepat pula.

Tiga lawan dua, memang terlihat tak seimbang, namun fakta membuktikan sebaliknya Kakashi dan Naruto terlihat mendominasi pertarungan ini, namun tak berapa lama sebuah bola api yang cukup besar melesat kearah salah satu anbu root yang baru saja akan menyerang Kakashi. Ketiga anbu root yang melihat adanya bala bantuan lagi pun melompat mundur.

"Shisui-nii!" Naruto berteriak cukup keras saat melihat siapa yang datang membantu mereka berdua, Shisui yang kini berdiri diatas pohon dengan posisi terbalik pun melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto dan Kakashi, sedetik kemudian Shisui muncul disamping kiri Naruto dengan disertai sebuah kepulan asap. "Apa kau baik baik saja Naru-chan?" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shisui barusan menatap Shisui tajam namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama.

' **Naruto, putar posisi kamar peluru itu setelah itu salurkan energi spiritmu dua kali lipat dari serangan pertama tadi."** Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar suara yang terngiang dikepalanya, namun Naruto lebih memilih segera melakukan hal tersebut dari pada harus bertanya lagi karena dia percaya kepada kedua Spirit yang mendiami tubuhnya tersebut. Naruto pun memutar tempat peluru tersebut kearah kanan karena dia tak dapat memutar tempat peluru tersebut kearah kiri.

Tanpa basa basi Naruto segera mengalirkan energi Spirit miliknya kearah pistol tersebut, dia sedikit merasakan sakit pada tangan kirinya saat aliran energi tersebut mulai tertampung pada pistol tersebut, Kakashi dan Shisui yang melihat bahwa ketiga anbu root tersebut mulai melesat kearah mereka bertiga pun tak tinggal diam, namun-

 **Ice Spirit : Hikari Reitooko** (Roh Es : Cahaya Pembeku)

Dengan sekali Naruto menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut muncul sebuah cahaya berbentuk seperti laser yang melesat kearah ketiga anbu root tersebut, anbu root yang melihat adanya serangan dari Naruto pun memilih meloncat untuk menjauhi serangan tersebut namun tak mereka ketahui jika Shisui dan Kakashi sudah siap menyerang mereka dengan sebuah tanto yang kini telah menembus salah satu anbu root tersebut dan Raikiri yang baru saja menghancurkan jantung salah satu anbu root.

Serangan Naruto yang gagal tersebut kini telah menembus lebih dari tiga pohon dalam bentuk garis lurus yang berasal dari moncong pistol milik Naruto, namun hal yang membuat Kakashi dan Shisui terkejut adalah setiap apa pun yang terkena serangan Naruto barusan kini telah berubah menjadi es sempurna.

Anbu root yang tersisa kini berusaha untuk melarikan diri, namun Kakashi dan Shisui lebih sigap untuk menyerang sisa anbu root tersebut. Setelah selesai menghilangkan nyawa anbu root tadi Kakashi dan Shisui kini kembali keNaruto yang tengah jatuh terduduk seraya memegangi tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban putih. Melihat hal yang baru saja Naruto lakukan Kakashi dan Shisui cukup terkejut ditambah lagi melihat kondisi Naruto yang saat ini bisa dibilang tidak begitu baik.

Tangan kiri Naruto kini terlihat bengkak walau perban yang melilitnya sama sekali tak terlepas, namun dapat dilihat sepenuhnya jika tangan kiri Naruto saat ini tengah dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak baik. "Kakashi, bawa Naruto kerumah sakit aku akan melapor pada Hokage-sama!" Kakashi yang mendengar perintah Shisui barusan mengangguk mengerti sedetik kemudian Kakashi menghilang bersama dengan Naruto yang baru saja dia sentuh.

* * *

Dikantor Hokage saat ini Minato tengah meminum teh yang baru saja disajikan untuknya, tak berapa Sandaime Hokage berjalan masuk menemui Minato yang masih berkutat dengan kertas kertas yang selalu menjadi musuh besar para hokage. "Selamat siang Sandaime-sama." Hiruzen tersenyum kecil mendengar sapaan yang diberikan oleh Minato barusan.

"Beristirahatlah sebentar Minato, kau jangan sampai terlalu kelelahan dalam mengurusi kertas kertas itu Minato." Minato yang mendengar nasehat yang diberikan Hiruzen padanya tersenyum kecil. Dia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju sofa yang saat ini tengah digunakan oleh Hiruzen untuk duduk sekaligus beristirahat dan menyesap cerutu miliknya.

Minato berusaha mencari posisi yang menurutnya nyaman untuk sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. "Jadi, apa akan ada yang Sandaime-sama bicarakan denganku?" Hiruzen hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Minato barusan, dia kembali menyesap cerutu miliknya dan menghembuskannya kearah jendela yang berada disisi kirinya agar asap hasil pembakaran barusan langsung terbuang tanpa harus mengotori ruangan tersebut.

"Tak selalu jika aku kemari ada yang harus aku bicarakan Minato, aku hanya cukup bosan jika selalu dirumah kau tahu sendiri jika Biwako sudah tidak ada, dan Asuma jarang dirumah untuk sekedar menemaniku, jadi lebih baik aku kemari untuk berbicara denganmu yang sudah aku anggap seperti anakku sendiri." Minato hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pernyataan dari Hiruzen barusan, namun tak berapa lama sebuah kepulan asap muncul didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Lapor Yandaime-sama, Naruto baru saja masuk kedalam rumah sakit!" Hiruzen dan Minato terkejut bukan main saat Shisui melaporkan jikalau Naruto masuk kedalam rumah sakit sekarang. Minato segera memegang pundak Hiruzen dan menghilang bersama kilatan kuning yang menandakan jika dia baru saja menggunakan Hiraishin miliknya, sedangkan Shisui dia kini menghilang dengan Shunsin miliknya.

* * *

At Rumah Sakit Konohagakure.

Disalah satu kamar yang berada dirumah sakit Konohagakure tergeletak seorang bocah bersurai kuning diatas ranjang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut, disampingnya berdiri seorang Jounin bermasker yang menutupi hampir tujuh pulih persen bagian wajahnya. Tak berapa lama sebuah kilatan kuning muncul didalam ruangan tersebut yang mengeluarkan dua orang Hokage dari dua generasi.

"Kakashi, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto!" Tanpa basa basi, Minato segera bertanya pada Jounin elite yang ada disana dan tak berapa lama muncul pula sebuah kepulan asap yang memunculkan Uchiha Shisui disana.

"Naruto baru saja diserang oleh beberapa anbu root saat berlatih diHutan kematian Hokage-sama, jika saja perhatian Naruto dapat melumpuhkan tiga dari mereka karena saat saya dan Shisui akan membantunya disana hanya tersisa tiga dari lima anbu root tersebut, dan kami dapat membunuh ketiga sisanya karena bantuan Naruto namun setelah Naruto mengeluarkan tehnik yang cukup aneh menurut kami dia jatuh terduduk dengan tangan kiri yang terlilit perban tersebut membengkak."

Kakashi menjelaskan cukup detail akan kejadian barusan, Hiruzen nampak menggeram saat Kakashi mengatakan jika anbu rootlah yang menjadi cikal bakal Naruto masuk kedalam rumah sakit. "Apa maksudmu tehnik yang cukup aneh Kakashi." Dengan wajah yang terlihat geram Minato bertanya pada Kakashi yang masih setia berdiri didekatnya.

"Kami berdua tak dapat merasakan adanya chakra pada serangan Naruto Yondaime-sama, namun dia dapat mengeluarkan tehnik berupa api dan es, dan energi yang kami berdua rasakan sangat sangat berbeda dari chakra dan energi tersebut berpusat pada tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto Hokage-sama." Kini giliran Shisui yang menjelaskan hal tersebut pada Minato.

Hiruzen dan Minato benar benar tersentak kaget saat mendengar penjelasan dari Shisui barusan, mereka berempat serentak menatap kearah Naruto yang masih tertidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. "Mungkin itulah salah satu kekuatan yang Naruto sembunyikan dari kita semua." Minato sedikit bergumam, namun masih dapat didengan orang ketiganya.

"Bahkan Sharingan milikku tak dapat melihat seperti apa energi yang dimiliki Naruto." Mereka nampak memahami apa maksud dari Shisui barusan.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Pagi yang indah kembali keKonoha, Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sedari kemarin, dan kini dia tengah sarapan bersama keluarganya. Mereka berempat makan dengan lahap dan tenang. "Naruto, apa benar kau kemarin diserang oleh anbu root?" Kushina dan Menma benar benar terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Minato barusan.

"Apa maksudmu Minato, anbu root?! Bukankah anbu root adalah anbu dibawah kekuasaan Danzo!" Minato mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan istrinya barusan. "Aku kemarin mendengar kabar dari Kakashi dan Shisui jika Naruto diserang oleh anbu root, dan apa itu benar Naru?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya barusan.

"Aku diserang oleh enam anbu root saat berlatih dihutan kematian kemarin Tou-san, walau aku sanggup melumpuhkan tiga dari mereka namun fisikku tak dapat menahan tehnik berRank tinggi yang aku keluarkan kemarin tapi untunglah Kakashi-sensei dan Shisui-nii datang membantuku, dan akhirnya wallaaa aku masuk kerumah sakit kemarin, hehehe." Dengan tenang Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Kau bodoh nii-san! Kenapa kau tak meminta bantuan Tou-san atau aku?!" Naruto hanya terkekeh saat mendengar umpatan amarah dari adiknya barusan, ketiga keluarganya yang melihat reaksi Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahi mereka. " Kau jangan membuat Kaa-san khawatir Naru!" Naruto kini tersenyum kearah ibunya.

"Kaa-san tenang saja, aku sudah mengambil pilihan untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi dan hal seperti ini adalah salah satu pelajaran untukku agar menjadi seorang Shinobi yang hebat." Minato dan Kushina hanya dapat menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto barusan, mereka berdua mengerti maksud dari Naruto, sedangkan Menma dia menatap kagum kearah kakaknya barusan.

"Nii-san ayo berangkat, kau tak ingin terlambat mengikuti ujian Geninkan?!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras. "Ya ampun, aku lupa ayo Menma." Setelah mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya Naruto dan Menma segera berlari cepat menuju akademi, Minato dan Kushina hanya menatap bingung tingkah kedua anaknya tersebut.

"Apa mereka berdua lupa jika aku juga akan kesana menilai tes kali ini?" Kushina tertawa keras mendengar gumaman dari Minato barusan, dan setelahnya Minato pun menghilang bersama kilatan kuning setelah memberi ciuman pagi hari untuk Kushina saat itu.

* * *

Akademi Konoha, saat ini susana disana cukup ramai karena disana akan diadakan Ujian Kelulusan Genin untuk angkatan tahun ini, beberapa Jounin Elite, Anbu, Petinggi Klan, dan Hokage tengah berkumpul untuk menilai seperti apa genin genin angkatan tahun ini.

"Baiklah, ujian kali ini mencakup beberapa hal mulai dari Melempar Shuriken dan Kunai, Hange, Kawarimi, Bunshin, serta terakhir mengeluarkan tehnik yang sudah kalian kuasai. Aku tak mau membuang buang waktu lagi, dimulai dari Aburame Shino."

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Beberapa genin telah melakukan tes kali ini, dan kini giliran Namikaze Menmalah yang menjadi peserta untuk menunjukkan keahliannya, dia berjalan ketempat dimana tes tersebut berlangsung dan mengambil lima kunai dan lima shuriken yang akan menjadi sarana tes pertamanya. Dia melemparkannya dengan percaya diri dan-

STAP STAP STAP

Delapan Kunai dan Shuriken menancap dengan sempurna, namun sisanya meleset cukup jauh dari target, kini Menma melakukan hange menjadi ibunya dengan sempurna, Bunshin ah tidak dia menggunakan Kage Bunshin karena kapasitas chakranya yang besar, Kawarimi yang dia lakukan pun berlangsung dengan sempurna, dan tehnik terakhir dia mengeluarkan tehnik andalan ayahnya.

Rasengan.

Para penilai cukup terkejut akan hal yang dilakukan oleh Menma, mereka mengakui jika Menma adalah Prodigy Namikaze yang kedua setelah ayahnya sendiri.

"Cukup Menma, giliran Namikaze Naruto!" Para juri nampak tertarik akan kakak kembar Menma tersebut, seluruh pasang mata menatap kearah Naruto yang kini mulai berjalan dengan tenang kearah arena setelah menepuk pundak Menma beberapa saat tadi, Naruto pun mengambil lima Shuriken dan lima Kunai yang akan dia gunakan untuk tes kali ini dan hasilnya-

STAP STAP STAP

Sembilan kunai dan shuriken menancap sempurna dan sisanya sedikit meleset kekanan, Naruto melakukan hange menyerupai ayahnya sendiri dan hal tersebut sudah pasti dilakukannya dengan sempurna, Kawarimi pun tanpa ada halangan dan Kage Bunshin sama seperti Menma, cukup mengejutkan memang, dia mengeluarkan lima Kage Bunshin tanpa kesulitan. Untuk Ninjutsu, dia sedikit berdiam diri seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya pada dagunya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Minato bertanya pada Naruto, namun hanya dijawab dengan sedikit kekehan dari Naruto. "Aku bingung mau mengeluarkan tehnik apa hehehe." Para juri dan penonton sedikit meneteskan keringat Sweatdrop mereka karena jawaban Naruto barusan, namun tak berapa lama Naruto memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya dan setelahnya dia merapalkan handseal dengan cepat dan hal tersebut cukup membuat para juri dan penonton terkagum.

 **Raiton : Denshi Bakuhatsu**

Sebuah ledakan bereksistensi sedang yang berpusat pada tubuh Naruto sukses membuat para juri dan penonton tes tersebut terkejut, tehnik yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto memang diluar dugaan, Minato yang melihat perubahan chakra milik Naruto sama dengan Kushina pun tersenyum. Naruto yang telah selesai melakukan tesnya pun kembali menuju samping Menma dan mereka pun saling beradu tinju untuk menandakan jika mereka berhasil melakukan apa yang mereka rencanakan.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Tes hari ini telah selesai dan para calon calon genin Konoha telah berjalan pulang kerumah masing masing. Naruto dan Menma dalam perjalanan nampak membicarakan sesuatu hal yang cukup menarik bagi mereka namun pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Naruto melihat seseorang dipinggir sebuah sungai tengah duduk sendirian, dia tahu siapa yang ada disana.

"Oy, Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak keras, bocah yang dia panggil dengan nama Sasuke tersebut menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya. Sasuke yang tahu mereka siapa hanya diam saja dan saat mereka berdua telah sampai didekat Sasuke- "Hn, ada apa kau kemari Naruto, Menma." Menma yang mendengar nada datar Sasuke sedikit mendecih pelan.

"Tak ada apa apa, aku hanya ingin menemuimu, toh kita juga jarang berbicara jika berada dikelas bukan?" Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar jawaban dari Naruto barusan, namun Naruto kembali meneruskan pembicaraannya. "Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Sasuke?" Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan hanya menatap kearah Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Setelah jawaban dari Sasuke barusan mereka bertiga pun terdiam beberapa saat menatap sampai ujung sungai, tepatnya memperhatikan beberapa burung burung kecil yang tengah singgah untuk melepaskan dahaga mereka.

"Bolehkan aku dan Menma ikut berlatih denganmu dan Shisui-nii?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan, begitu juga dengan Menma. Menma tahu jika Uchiha yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri tersebut selalu bersama dengan Sandaime Hokage, jadi apakah sempat jika Shisui melatih Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Dengan menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar khas Uchiha, Menma pun juga ikut menatap penasaran kearah Naruto yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sungai yang berada didepan mereka saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau ingin kuat karena ingin menanyakan prihal kakakmu yang 'maaf' membantai hampir seluruh clan Uchiha dan hanya menyisakan kau serta Shisui-nii bukan?-" Naruto menggantung ucapannya dan melihat reaksi Sasuke yang terkejut karena mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan, Menma yang mengerti arah pembicaraan ini terlihat antusias.

"-Aku tahu dari Shisui-nii, dia melihat tekadmu yang sangat besar kau masih terpuruk diantara kebencian dan rasa ingin tahu bukan? Shisui-nii tahu walaupun kau sudah diberitahukan tentang rahasia tersebut kau masih belum percaya seutuhnya tentang hal itu, aku memang tak tahu banyak tentang hal tersebut, tapi menurutku kau lebih baik mencari tahu sendiri tentang hal itu. Lihatlah Shisui-nii, kau tahu Sharingan milik Shisui-nii pada mata kirinya sebenarnya bukan miliknya sendirikan?-"

Sasuke mengangguk, dia tahu jika mata kiri Shisui menghilang saat berusaha menghalau kudeta yang akan terjadi tepatnya diambil oleh seseorang dan dia masih tetap menjaga rahasia itu rapat rapat. "Kau tahu jika mata itu didapat dari salah satu mayat Uchiha yang diambil matanya oleh Itachi dan mentransplantasikan pada mata Shisui, tapatnya mata kekasih Itachi-nii." Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu sebanyak itu?!" Nada yang digunakan Sasuke untuk bertanya pada Naruto sedikit meninggi, Menma pun tak jauh terkejut seperti Sasuke saat mendengar cerita yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. "Aku yang memberitahu semuanya pada Naruto, Sasuke." Ketiga bocah tersebut menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang, disana berdiri orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat itu.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, Shisui-nii?!" Shisui mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke barusan, Shisui pun ikut duduk disamping kanan Sasuke dan ikut memandang sungai yang kini mulai memantulkan cahaya oranye karena matahari yang mulai terbenam saat itu.

"Dia memberikan mata milik Uchiha Izumi kekasihnya yang dia bunuh agar dapat membangkitkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ nya, dan hal tersebut berhasil setelah itu dia mulai menghabisi seluruh clan Uchiha, keluarga, teman, bahkan atasan para petinggi clan Uchiha, dia lebih memilih untuk tak membunuhku dan membunuhmu, dia sama sekali tak ingin melakukan hal itu karena dia percaya padaku agar menjagamu Sasuke-"

"Memang benar saat itu clan Uchiha akan melakukan kudeta pada Konoha, dan karena hal itu Itachi mendapatkan misi dari seseorang yang belum saatnya kau ketahui, dia akan melakukan hal tersebut dengan syarat agar dia tak menyentuhmu dan menyentuhku, dan sampai saat ini aku sama sekali belum mendengar kabar prihalnya, jika aku bertemu dengannya aku pastikan akan aku tendang bokongnya karena berani berani membuatku pingsan agar dapat mentransplantasikan mata kekasihnya itu!"

Ketiga bocah yang tadinya diam mendengarkan cerita Shisui dengan saksama kini mulai mengeluarkan tawa yang berusaha mereka tahan, bahkan Sasuke saat itu tersenyum mendengar candaan Shisui barusan. "Dan aku pastikan aku juga akan menjadi kuat agar dapat memukul kening Itachi dengan dua jariku ini" Shisui yang mengetahui hal itu tertawa keras, dia tahu kebiasaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Jadi, boleh kami mulai besok berlatih dengan kalian Shisui-nii, Sasuke?" Shisui dan Sasuke nampak tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Menma barusan. Naruto pun juga ikut tersenyum namun- "Tapi dengan syarat." Shisui mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan mengucapkan hal yang membuat Naruto dan Menma sedikit memiringkan kepala mereka.

"Tunjukkan apa yang ada dibalik perban itu!" Shisui tersenyum licik saat mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar syarat yang diajukan oleh Shisui sedikit mendecih kesal, namun dia pun juga ikut mengacungkan satu jarinya. "Kalian berjanjilah jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun." Mereka bertiga mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto barusan.

Naruto pun mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan dan sedetik kemudian sebuah energi menguar dari kedua tangan Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke bahkan harus sedikit menahan tubuh mereka agar tidak terjatuh walau pun mereka berdua masih dalam posisi duduk dipinggiran sungai tersebut. Namun tak disangkah oleh siapa pun perban yang melilit tangan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit terlepas dan tertarik masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto sendiri.

"A-apa apaan itu?!" Mereka bertiga nampak terkejut bukan main saat melihat apa yang tertutupi perban dikedua tangan Naruto selama ini. "Ya, inilah kekuatanku, Spirit." Mereka bertiga bahkan sedikit menjauhkan tubuh mereka karena merasakan rasa panas dan dingin yang bercampur menjadi satu, dan hal tersebut membuat perasaan tak mengenakkan dibenak mereka.

Mereka bertiga nampak tertegun melihat Naruto, tangan kanannya nampak seperti batu magma berwarna hitam dan merah, tepatnya pada retak retakan yang berada ditangan kanannya berwarna merah seperti magma, sedangkan ditangan kirinya berwarna biru sebiru es, bahkan asap yang keluar dari tangan kirinya cukup tebal menandakan seperti apa dingin pada tangan kiri Naruto tersebut.

"Su-sudah cukup Naruto tutup lagi tanganmu itu, ka-kami merasakan energi dan perasaan yang tak mengenakkan!" Naruto yang mengerti perasaan seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh mereka bertiga pun kini mulai menutup kembali kedua tangannya dengan perban yang keluar lagi dari dalam tubuhnya. Setelah tertutup sempurna mereka bertiga pun dapat merasa lega kembali.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalian kembali pulang agar esok hari dapat fit kembali karena besok adalah hari pembagian tim untuk kalian." Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan mulai berdiri untuk kembali pulang bersama sama, Shisui yang melihat mereka bertiga mulai kembali pun mulai menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Spirit Shinobi up lagi, dan untuk senjata Pistol milik Naruto adalah sebuah Pistol berjenis Revolver sedangkan pedang yaa bagi para pemain 7K kalian akan tahu dari charakter Espada, pedang dengan lebar sekitar dua puluh senti dengan panjang pedangnya sendiri sekitar seratus dua puluh dengan pegangan pada pedang tersebut sekitar dua puluh sentimeter dengan satu sisi tajam.**

 **Untuk Pistol milik Naruto adalah hasil dari kekuatan Spirit Es milik Naruto oleh karena itu senjata milik Naruto hanya dapat digunakan dengan kekuatan Spirit miliknya, sedangkan untuk pedangnya sama seperti Pistol milik Naruto, pedang tersebut terbuat dari Spirit Magma milik Naruto dan oleh karen itu pedang tersebut hanya dapat dialiri energi Spirit Magma dan jika digunakan oleh orang lain hanya akan seperti pedang biasa tanpa ada satu pun hal yang spesial.**

 **Baiklah sekian penjelasannya, terima kasih telah membaca dan tolong tinggalkan Jejak '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~Froozo...Out~.~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Team Baru dan Petualangan Baru...

 **Spirit Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC, GodLike.**

 **Summary :Terlambat dalam berkembang, walau begitu dibalik itu semua terdapat sebuah Hikmah yang dapat diambil. GagalSummary, SpiritShinobi...**

* * *

 **Yo, kembali lagi dengan saya author yang terkenal dengan updatenya yang lama :v dan kini chap empat dari Spirit Shinobi sudah up, mungkin dalam chap ini tak begitu banyak adegan fightingnya…**

 **Silahkan dicomot bavak bavak,,**

* * *

 **Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read…**

Pagi yang indah diKonohagakure, masih seperti sebelumnya keramaian sekali lagi terjadi dikediaman Namikaze, ya tepatnya Kushinalah yang membangunkan Naruto dan Menma dengan cara yang bisa dibilang extreme. Dua buah gayung yang berisi penuh dengan air jernih dia siramkan kearah Naruto dan Menma yang tengah tertidur pulas dikasur masing masing, walau kamar berbeda tapi bunshin Kushina sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua terbangun secara bersamaan.

Dan karena hal itulah Naruto serta Menma dengan gerakan cepat langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi mereka masing masing karena Kushina tengah masuk kedalam mode Habanneronya guna membuat Naruto dan Menma terkejut saat itu. Kushina yang melihat hasil pekerjaannya tersenyum sadis dan keluar kamar dengan tawa yang mengelegar, Minato yang mendengar tawa istri tercintanya tersebut hanya dapat tertawa gugup seperti biasa.

Tak berapa lama Naruto dan Menma keluar dari kamar mereka masing masing dan segera menuju ruang makan untuk sekedar sarapan pagi guna mengisi kembali energi mereka untuk melalui hari ini. Wajah mereka nampak lesu akibat terkejutnya mereka saat bangun pagi hari ini, Minato yang melihat hasil kerjaan Kushina tak kuasa untuk tak tertawa, lihat saja kantung mata dan mata mereka berdua yang berwarna merah pertanda bahwa mereka berdua belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur mereka.

Sarapan hari ini dihiasi dengan canda tawa seperti biasa, kehangatan keluarga ini benar benar membuat iri bagi mereka yang melihatnya.

"Jika kalian telah selesai sarapan lebih baik kalian berdua segera berangkat menuju Akademi, pembagian tim genin serta Jounin pembimbing diadakan hari ini." Naruto dan Menma mengangguk bersamaan dengan mulut yang masih tersumpal beberapa jenis makanan yang mereka masukan kemulut mereka secara bersamaan, tak lebih dari lima menit Naruto dan Menma sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya Naruto dan Menma segera beranjak pergi menuju akademi.

Kushina sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Minato yang sedari tadi tersenyum kecil saat melihat Naruto dan Menma berangkat menuju akademi. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik anata ?" Minato sedikit melebarkan senyumnya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kushina barusan, dia kini kembali menyeruput teh hijau yang dihidangkan istrinya tadi.

"Ya, akan ada sedikit hal yang menarik Tsuma."

* * *

Akademi Konoha hari ini terlihat cukup sepi, kenapa ? karena hampir seluruh murid yang ada disana telah memasuki ruangan pembelajaran guna mengikuti pemberi tahuan tentang ROTY serta pembagian tim, mereka tidak ingin terlambat mengikuti hal ini, terlebih lagi para fansgirl yang ada disana, kalian tahu sendiri apa yang mereka inginkan bukan.

Naruto dan Menma saat ini pun telah sampai disana, lebih tepatnya Menma saat ini tengah berbincang bincang dengan Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji, ya walau sebenarnya ada Shino disana dan dia tampak diacuhkan -_-

Sedangkan Naruto, dia lebih memilih untuk berbincang bincang dengan Sasuke prihal latihan apa yang biasa dia lakukan bersama Shisui, Sasuke pun juga nampak antusias dalam mengikuti pembicaraan ini walaupun dia nampak masih setia dengan wajah ekstra datarnya tersebut. Namun tak berapa lama pintu ruang akademi tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan Umino Iruka selaku wali kelas tersebut.

Semua murid segera menuju tempat duduk masing masing saat melihat Iruka sudah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Iruka meletakkan sebuah kertas diatas meja gurunya dan kini dia menatap kearah seluruh siswa yang memasang wajah tegang mereka. "Baiklah semuanya, kalian semua lulus dengan sangat baik dan ROTY tahun ini adalah-" Iruka menjeda sedikit ucapannya selagi menikmati wajah wajah penuh harap dari para siswa siswi disana.

"-Uchiha Sasuke!" Para fansgirl Sasuke kini tengah berteriak teriak keras memberi ucapan selamat bagi Sasuke, namun bocah yang menjadi ROTY hanya memasang wajah datarnya, kenapa ? karena dia bingung kenapa, kenapa dia yang menjadi ROTY tahun ini, dia tahu jika Naruto dan Menma lebih baik dalam melakukan tes kemarin, namun dia tidak ambil pusing dalam hal ini.

"Walau sebenarnya nilai yang diperoleh Sasuke sama dengan Naruto serta Menma, namun karena tehnik yang digunakan Menma terlihat belum sempurna serta Hange yang dilakukan Naruto nampak ada sedikit kesalahan, oleh karena itu Sasukelah yang menjadi ROTY tahun ini." Sasuke nampak menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kecil seraya menatap kearah Iruka, begitu pula dengan Menma.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Namikaze," Nada berbisik dari Sasuke dapat didengar oleh Naruto, Naruto yang merasa dirinyalah yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya mengahdap kearah Sasuke. "Aku dan Menma sengaja untuk tak mengeluarkan kekuatan kami berdua sesungguhnya, kau tahu sendiri bukan jika seorang Shinobi harus sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan kekuatannya agar nampak lemah dihadapan musuh."

Naruto nampak tersenyum kearah Sasuke, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang kini tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto."Ya aku tahu, itu juga yang diajarkan oleh Shisui-nii padaku walau ego Uchihaku masih sedikit mendominasi." Adu kepalan tangan dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke saat ucapan Sasuke barusan terselesaikan, setelahnya mereka berdua pun mulai kembali memperhatikan Iruka yang mulai membacakan susunan tim angkatan tahun ini.

Tak berapa lama. "Team tujuh, Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura dengan Jounin pembimbing, Hatake Kakashi." Sakura berteriak keras saat mendengar dirinya berada satu team bersama dua orang tertampan yang ada diAkademi tersebut. Iruka saat itu masih terus membacakan susunan team selanjutnya sampai pada akhirnya.

"Team Zero, Namikaze Naruto dengan Jounin pembimbing Uchiha Shisui." Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke sukses membulatkan matanya saat mendengar apa dan siapa yang berada didalam team terakhir tersebut. "Maaf Iruka-sensei, bukankah Uchiha Shisui berada didalam kesatuan anbu saat ini?" Shikamarulah yang bertanya prihal hal tersebut, Iruka yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

"Ya memang aku berada dikesatuan anbu beberapa jam yang lalu, namun Sandaime-sama dan Yondaime-sama memintaku untuk menjadi Jounin pembimbing team Zero saat ini, team Zero adalah team yang dapat masuk kedalam team yang lain guna membantu team tersebut dalam melakukan misi yang dilakukan." Bukan Iruka yang menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, namun Shisuilah yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Baiklah, tunggu Jounin pembimbing kalian datang dan selamat untuk kalian semua yang telah menjadi Genin Konoha, mulai dari sini perjalan kalian akan penuh dengan rintangan oleh karena itu kalian harus mulai berlatih bersungguh sungguh untuk tetap hidup didalam dunia Shinobi yang penuh dengan bahaya ini." Semua murid mengangguk dan berdiri dengan serentak setelahnya mereka membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada Iruka yang mulai berjalan keluar.

"Untuk Namikaze Naruto, temui aku diatas patung Shodaime hokage secepatnya." Dengan selesainya kalimat yang diucapkannya Shisui pun menghilang dengank kepulan asap yang menandakan bahwa Jounin tercepat tersebut sudah beranjak dari tempat itu. Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dan Menma menandakan bahwa dia memberi tahu jika dia akan pergi, Sasuke dan Menma mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

* * *

Naruto kini telah sampai diatas patung Shodaime hokage, disana telah menunggu Shisui yang tengah memakan beberapa bekal yang sengaja dia bawa saat ini. "Kau mau?" Naruto yang mendengar tawaran dari gurunya tersebut mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah roti yang disodorkan Shisui padanya, mereka berdua kini tengah menatap kearah desa Konoha yang tengah ramai disiang ini.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau dimasukkan kedalam team Zero, Naruto?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya saat pertanyaan tersebut selesai terlontar dari Shisui, Shisui yang melihat hal itu nampak tersenyum kecil. "Tehnik dan gaya bertarungmu sama denganku yang lebih mengandalkan Kenjutsu dan kecepatan, perubahkan chakra yang kau miliki sama denganku walaupun aku memiliki tiga perubahan chakra."

Naruto nampak kagum dengan penjelasan Shisui barusan, tepatnya pada bagian perubahan bentuk chakra, Shisui mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Naruto selanjutnya. "Aku memiliki perubahan bentuk chakra Raiton, Katon, dan Fuuton. Dan karena perubahan jenis chakramu adalah Raiton aku akan lebih mudah dalam mengajarimu, sama dengan Kakashi dia memiliki empat perubahan jenis chakra yaitu Suiton, Doton, Katon, dan Raiton..."

"...Dan karena tiga dari perubahan tersebut Menma dan Sasuke memilikinya maka dari itu Kakashi menjadi jounin pembimbing mereka, mungkin itu yang aku tahu dan prihal lainnya lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada Yondaime-sama atau Sandaime-sama." Naruto mengerti akan hal ini, dia kini mulai memasukkan potongan roti terakhir miliknya dan menelannya bulat bulat tanpa dia kunyah sedikitpun, ya karena hanya sekitar ibu jari tangannya saja sisa roti yang dia miliki.

"Jadi, apa ada tes lagi untukku?" Shisui menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, mungkin hari ini aku ingin mengajarimu control chakra dan setelah itu mungkin aku mengajarkan beberapa tehnik Raiton yang aku miliki, setelahnya aku ingin kau menguasai Shunsin sebelum kau menjadi Chunin agar gelar Jounin tercepat milikku ini kau ambil." Ucapan dari Shisui barusan selesai dengan terpampangnya senyum lebar dari Shisui dan Naruto.

* * *

Hari ini diisi oleh Naruto dan Shisui untuk berlatih, sudah hampir tiga jam Naruto berlatih bersama Shisui untuk berjalan diatas air guna memperkuat control chakra yang dimiliki Naruto, namun latihan tersebut belum sama sekali memperlihatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Shisui tahu jika kapasitas chakra yang dimiliki Naruto benar benar besar karena darah Uzumaki yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

"Focus Naruto, contol chakramu secukupnya!" Shisui berteriak disebrang sungai yang digunakan Naruto untuk berlatih control chakra, Shisui ingin Naruto berjalan diatas air untuk mencapai sebrang sungai ini, namun belum sampai tiga meter Naruto berjalan dia sudah terlebih dahulu tercebur kedalam dinginnya sungai yang ada diKonoha ini.

"Sial, kenapa sulit sekali –tebbayo!" Sekali lagi Naruto berusaha melatih control chakranya, namun hasil yang dia peroleh masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Shisui merasa cukup latihan hari ini dia pun mendekati Naruto untuk membicarakan hal tersebut. "Sudah cukup Naruto, kita teruskan besok lagi latihanmu." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Shisui barusan cukup kecewa, namun apa daya fisiknya sudah mencapai batasnya walau latihan yang dilakukan oleh ketiga gurunya lebih menguras tenaga.

"Baiklah, akan aku antar kau pulang dan istirahatlah, kita bertemu lagi besok disini dan selama seminggu aku ingin kita tak mengambil misi apapun untuk memfocuskan latihan control chakramu ini." Naruto mengerti dan dalam hitungan detik mereka berdua menghilang bersama dengan kepulan asap hasil tehnik Shunsin milik Shisui Si Tubuh Berkedip.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Malam ini Naruto tengah duduk dibelakang rumahnya menatap lurus kearah hamparan pepohonan dan beberapa rumah warga Konoha yang berada didekat kediamannya. Namun tak berapa lama Minato datang dan ikut duduk bersama Naruto disisi kiri Naruto, Naruto tahu siapa yang datang namun Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana pembagian teammu Naru?" Naruto mendecih mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya yang pastilah dia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Bukannya tou-san yang membagi anggota team itu, kenapa ayah bertanya padaku, pastilah aku siap dengan segala hal yang terjadi." Minato hanya tertawa mendengar jawabannya anaknya tersebut, namun dia lebih memilih kembali menatap kearah depan.

"Tou-san, aku dan Shisui-sensei tak akan mengambil misi apapun selama satu minggu atau lebih, aku akan memfocuskan latihan control chakra terlebih dahulu." Minato mengerti apa maksud yang terselubung dibalik hal ini, Minato tahu jika kapasitas chakra Naruto sangat besar, oleh karena itu dia ingin lebih memperkuat kekuatan serta dapat lebih mengontrol kekuatan yang dia miliki.

"Tou-san mengerti, setelah selesai kau berlatih control chakra tou-san akan mengajarimu tehnik Rasengan tou-san padamu." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Minato sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tak begitu berminat dalam rasengan tou-san, aku lebih memilih menciptakan jutsu andalanku sendiri dari pada menggunakan jutsu yang sudah ada." Minato tak kuasa mengembangkan senyumnya dan membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto tersebut, namun-

"NII-SAANNN!" Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah, dia tahu siapa yang akan datang , bocah berambut merah darah yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Otouto tersebut kini sudah sampai dibelakang Naruto. "Nii-san, menurutmu aku harus sarapan atau tidak besok?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Menma barusan, sedangkan Minato dia tersenyum karena mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu, kau perlu sarapan besok bodoh apa kau ingin terlihat seperti mayat hidup seharian besok?!" Menma mendecih kesal mendengar jawaban dari Naruto barusan, tapi jika dia fikir fikir lagi jawaban Naruto barusan memang benar dan- "Aku tahu sekarang, Kakashi-sensei memintaku dan anggota teamku tidak sarapan agar aku dan anggota teamku lemah agar dapat dengan lebih mudah mengalahkanku, cih pintar juga Jounin mesum itu."

Setetes keringat mengalir dipelipis Minato dan Naruto saat mendengar ucapan Menma barusan, tapi mereka sadar maksud Menma barusan. "Tumben kau pintar Menma, biasanya kau lebih memilih menggunakan otot dari pada otak." Sindiran dari Minato barusan sukses membuat Menma pundung dipojokan dengan aura hitam yang menyelubungi hampir dua puluh lima persen tubuhnya.

"Tou-san fikir aku seperti Kaa-san." Dengan nada yang lemah Menma memberi sanggahan pada Minato yang saat ini tengah tertawa gugup seperti biasa namun-

"Gen yang kau miliki lebih condong kearah Kaa-san, dan gen yang aku miliki lebih condong kearah Tou-san, maka dari itu aku lebih pintar dari kau Menma dan fisikmu lebih kuat dariku-" Menma tertawa keras saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto barusan, namun-

"-Maka dari itu kau lebih seperti Kaa-san, menggunakan otot dulu baru otak, ya walau memang kau sangat sangat jarang menggunakan otakmu hehe."

"Betul kata Naruto, Menma." Naruto dan Minato nampak mengadu kepalan tangan mereka, bullying yang mereka lakukan pada Menma berdampak besar pada-

" **Jadi, inti dari pembicaraan kalian itu adalah aku dan Menma itu bodoh begitu**." Naruto dan Minato merasakan aura yang menakutkan dari depan mereka dan benar saja. "Ya itu benar Kaa-san, dua makhluk kuning yang ada didepan ini menghina aku dan Kaa-san, mengatai aku dan Kaa-san itu bodoh benar itu." Dan malam yang panjang dilalui Naruto serta Minato yang harus tidur ditemani dinginnya udara malam diLUAR RUMAH.

* * *

SKIP TIME

.-.

Pagi hari telah kembali diKonohagakure, Naruto dan Menma saat ini telah tak berada dirumah mereka, tepatnya mereka kini telah berangkat menemui sensei mereka masing masing, Naruto kini telah berada diatas patung wajah Shodaime-Hokage sedangkan Menma tengah berada diTraining Ground tujuh bersama kedua anggota teamnya.

"Yo Naru, maaf aku terlambat." Naruto melihat siapa yang datang nampak tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa Shisui-sensei, ah ya aku sudah dapat berjalan diatas air walau masih sedikit kesusahan." Shisui nampak kagum dengan kegigihan Naruto, walau dalam jangka waktu satu hari dia sudah dapat sedikit menguasai control chakra.

"Jika begitu lebih baik kau membuat sepuluh bunshin Naruto, lima diantaranya gunakan untuk berlatih meditasi guna mengontrol emosimu, lima lainnya gunakan untuk menguasai jutsu yang akan aku ajarkan nanti dan kau berlatihlah control chakra bersamaku, kau sudah tahukan keistimewaan Kagebunshin?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Shisui barusan, dan dengan segera dia membuat sepuluh kagebunshin dengan sempurna.

"Kalian telah mengerti tugas kalian, ikuti bunshin Shisui-sensei dan berlatihlah!" Semua bunshin Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan dengan cepat pergi bersama Shisui. ' **Buat empat bunshin lagi gaki, aku dan Scorpion akan masuk kedalam bunshinmu dan melatih dua bunshinmu yang lainnya.** ' Naruto mengangguk dan segera membuat dua bunshin lagi yang sukses membuat Shisui sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, namun-

' **Aku dan dia adalah Spirit Naruto, aku akan melatih bunshin Naruto agar dapat menguasai beberapa tehnik yang kami miliki, kau focuskan saja melatih control chakra Naruto.** ' Shisui sedikit tersentak kaget namun setelahnya dia tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti, bunshin Naruto yang dirasuki -_- oleh Sub Zero dan Scorpion pun menghilang setelah menyentuh pundak dua bunshin Naruto yang lainnya.

Shisui nampak terkejut saa melihat bagaimana kedua Spirit Naruto tadi menghilang, mereka meninggalkan jejak berupa butiran es dan beberapa batu magma. Namun Shisui tak ambil pusing dia tahu jika dari pengelihatannya tepatnya tatapan mata dari kedua Spirit Naruto barusan dapat dilihat jika mereka berdua adalah Ninja yang sudah melalu ribuan pengalaman bertarung dan kini dia mulai berfocus kembali pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Naru, ayo kita berlatih!"

"SIAP SENSEII!"

* * *

SKIP TIME

.-.

Lima hari telah terlewati dimulai saat pertama kali Naruto berlatih bersama Uchiha Shisui, guru pembimbing dari team Zero yang berisikan Naruto saja. Pagi ini Naruto tengah berada dirumah bersama dengan Uzumaki Kushina atau kini biasa dikenal dengan Namikaze Kushina, wanita cantik dengan rambut merah darah yang biasa disebut Akai Chiiso no Habannero saat berada diPerang Dunia Shinobi ke-tiga.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto tak pergi untuk berlatih bersama Shisui, jawabannya adalah Shisui tengah melaksanakan misi untuk mengantarkan sebuah paket menuju perbatasan Konoha dan Suna, dan misi yang dia jalani saat ini adalah misi Solo, dimulai saat tadi malam, Naruto mendapatkan kabar dari salah satu Anbu yang dititipkan pesan oleh Shisui sendiri.

Oleh karena itu Naruto lebih memilik beristirahat dirumah dan memberikan sedikit waktunya untuk membantu Ibu tercintanya.

Untuk hasil latihan yang telah dia lewati selama enam hari dimulai saat hari pembagian team, Naruto sudah dapat dibilang cukup baik, dia sudah dapat menguasai Senjata Spirit dari Sub-Zero sampai kamar peluru kedua dari sembilan kamar pelurunya, cukup hebat memang dan mungkin Naruto harus berterima kasih pada Jutsu Kage Bunshin miliknya.

Untuk pedang Spirit milik Scorpion yang bernama Glory of Ten Power dia pun juga sudah menguasainya cukup, Scorpion bicara bahwa dia hanya butuh sampai pada level tujuh untuk dapat mulai belajar mode _Inferno_ miliknya, sedangkan untuk Pistol milik Sub-Zero atau dia sebut dengan Nine Aisurumu Naruto hanya membutuhkan enam dari sembilan kamar pistol yang harus dia kuasai secara penuh.

Jika dilihat saat ini Naruto tengah membaca sebuah buku yang berisi berbagai jutsu jutsu berbasis elemen petir, api, dan air. Ya Naruto tengah berusaha menemukan jutsu jutsu baru buatannya sendiri, dia menginginkan sebuah tehnik yang sedikit menggunakan energi namun dampak yang didapat tak begitu besar, dia ingin jutsu yang menyerang korbannya dari dalam tubuh korban tersebut dengan luka dalam yang sangat mematikan.

Namun, sampai saat ini dia masih belum menemukan titik terang dari jutsu yang dia inginkan tersebut, sampai...

BRRAAKK

Naruto benar benar terkejut akan suara yang baru saja dia dengar, dengan sigap Naruto segera berlari menuju dapur dimana tempat sang ibu berada. Sampai disana, dia pun menemukan Kushina yang tengah bersiap dengan sebuah teflon serta sebuah nampan yang tengah dia pegang. "Kaa-san, ada apa?!" Naruto dengan cepat bertanya pada ibunya yang tengah dalam posisi siaga, Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

BRAK BRAK BRAK.

Mata Naruto dan Kushina seketika menajam saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari kamar Menma, Naruto bahkan telah mengambil sebuah kunai yang memang selalu dia bawa kemanapun guna berjaga jaga, sesampainya dipintu kamar Menma Naruto dan Kushina saling pandang seketika, dengan sekali tendangan kaki jenjang Kushina...

BRAK

Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dengan lebar dan menunjukkan . . . Menma yang tengah melemparkan sebuah baju kekasur yang berada dikamar miliknya. Menma yang melihat Kushina dan Naruto berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan senjata mereka hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa Kaa-san dan Nii-san disini." Naruto dan Menma hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang saat melihat siapa yang membuat suara gaduh siang ini, ya anak bungsu dari pasangan Minato dan Kushinalah yang menjadi penyebabnya, Namikaze Menma, dia tengah bersiap dengan tas pungung yang sudah berisi beberapa helai pakaian miliknya.

"Dasar adik bodoh, aku kira kenapa! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat suara yang benar benar bising seperti itu hah!" Menma yang mendengar umpatan kakaknya tersebut hanya tertawa dengan tangan kanan yang dia gunakan untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang pastilah tidak gatal sama sekali, Kushina yang melihat interaksi kakak beradik tersebut tersenyum kecil karena teringat saat saat mereka tengah dalam umur dua tahun dahulu...(?)

"Aku akan menjalankan misi Rank C Nii-san, kau tahu Rank C aku akan keluar desa untuk menjalankan misi!" Dengan semangat Menma memberi tahu tujuan yang sebenarnya dia mengorak arik kamar pribadinya tersebut, Kushina sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar jika anak keduanya tersebut akan menjalankan misi keluar desa, walau memang dia tahu Jounin pembimbing team tersebut adalah Jounin Elite Konoha tapi rasa khawatir tetaplah ada.

Naruto baru saja ingin membuka mulut guna bertanya pada Menma, namun hal tersebut didahului oleh Kushina. . . "Kau akan pergi kemana Menma? Dan misi seperti apa yang akan kau lewati?" Menma tampak menyeringai saat mendengar pertanyaan Kaa-sannya tersebut, Naruto yang sebenarnya ingin bertanya akan hal yang sama pun juga menatap penuh harapan jika Menma menjawab dengan cepat dan pastilah . . . . JUJUR.

"Aku akan pergi keNami no Kuni untuk mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan yang ada disana Kaa-san, dan kau Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, kau tak boleh iri ya bwlekk" Sebuah perempatan muncul didahi Naruto saat mendengar ejekan adik tunggalnya tersebut, dia benar benar berniat memukul kepala adik kembarnya jikalau dia tak mendengar suara Kushina yang tertawa akibat ucapan Menma barusan.

"Cih, lihat saja sebentar lagi aku akan menjalankan misi berRank S jika aku ingin." Menma dan Kushina benar benar tertawa keras saat mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, setelahnya Menma pun beranjak pergi dari rumah keluarga Namikaze setelah meminta izin pada Kushina dan Naruto. Dan hari ini dilalui Naruto dengan berlatih kembali ditempat kesayangannya, Hutan Kematian.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Pagi hari telah kembali, dan hari ini Shisui telah kembali keKonoha untuk melaporkan misi pada Yondaime Hokage, percakapan mereka dilalui lebih dari sepuluh menit, memang terdengar cukup penting tapi bagi author hal tersebut lebih baik kita lewati sampai pada bagian...

"Baiklah Shisui, aku memberikanmu misi dengan teammu untuk membantu team tujuh menyelesaikan misi yang awalnya hanya misi rank C kini berubah menjadi misi rank A." Shisui sedikit membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Yondaime tersebut, dia tak percaya jika misi yang tadinya memiliki rank C berubah menjadi rank A, namun dia masih tetap memperhatikan Yondaime yang menatap tajam kearahnya saat ini.

"Berarti aku harus membawa Naru-chan dalam misi ini?" Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato mengangguk menjawab pertanyan Shisui barusan, Shisui nampak mengerti akan apa maksud dari Minato yang ingin membawa Naruto dalam misi kali ini. "Kau pasti tahu maksudku bukan Shisui?" Shisui tersenyum seraya mengangguk menjawab ucapan sang Yondaime tersebut, bukan rahasia lagi jika Minato penasaran akan kekuatan anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Anda pasti ingin saya melihat kekuatan Naruto bukan Yondaime-sama, dan tenang saja saya pasti memberikan informasi akurat tentang kekuatan Naru-chan." Minato nampak tertawa saat mendengar pernyataan Shisui barusan, sedangkan Shisui hanya tersenyum pada Minato yang tengah kembali menatapnya.

"Dan kau jangan lupa menungguku saat mendapat kabar tentang kekuatan Naru-chan." Shisui dan Minato sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang baru saja terdengar dari ambang pintu kantor hokage tersebut, disana berdiri Hokage tertua yang tengah meniupkan asap dari pembakaran pada cerutunya, Shisui dan Minato tahu jika dia adalah Sandaime-Hokage yang memang hampir setiap hari berada diKantor ini.

"Tentu saja Sandaime-sama, anda pasti akan mendengar kabar akan kekuatan Naru-chan setelah ini." Sandaime dan Minato nampak tertawa kecil, setelahnya... "Baiklah Shisui, kau bisa menjemput Naruto dirumah dan tolong bawa surat ini lalu berikan pada Kotetsu dan Izumo." Shisui mengangguk lalu membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada sang Hokage, setelahnya dia menghilang bersama kepulan asap yang tertinggal diruangan tersebut.

Untuk beberapa saat Sandaime dan Yondaime nampak terdiam dengan fikiran mereka masing masing, mungkin beberapa ide untuk melihat kekuatan Naruto tengah terlintas difikiran mereka saat ini, namun tak berapa lama Yondaime kembali mengambil kertas kertas yang memang selalu menjadi musuhnya setiap hari.

"Kau nampak tertarik dengan kekuatan anakmu itu bukan Minato." Minato sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut berasap Hiruzen barusan, Minato mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hiruzen barusan sembari dia memberi sebuah stempel pada salah satu kertas yang memang sedari tadi masih berada digenggaman tangannya.

"Pasti Sandaime-sama, sebagai seorang orang tua aku pasti sangat ingin tahu sejauh mana kekuatan anakku sekarang ini, terlebih lagi jutsu yang dia keluarkan saat ujian Genin beberapa minggu silam, jutsu yang dapat menjadi jutsu pertahanan sekaligus jutsu berbasis serangan itu sama sekali belum ada yang memilikinya, dan ucapannya jika dia lebih tertarik mewujudkan jutsu baru selalu terngiang dikepalaku, mungkin dia akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat suatu saat nanti..."

Minato mentap langit langit ruang Hokage saat ini, dalam fikirannya dia sangat sangat penasaran akan apa yang Naruto bisa lakukan, Hiruzen yang melihat Minato hanya tersenyum seraya menghisap pipa tembakaunya. "Kau akan mengetahui dan melihat sendiri beberapa minggu lagi Minato, apa kau lupa jika bulan depan akan ada Ujian Chunin yang akan diadakan diKonoha, Shisui pasti akan mengikutkan Naruto kedalamnya."

* * *

At Kediaman Namikaze.

"Naruto! Jangan lupa membakar sampah yang ada disamping rumah!" Dari ruang tamu rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah tersebut terdengar teriakan yang menggema cukup keras, suara perempuan tersebut berasal dari salah satu Kunoichi yang cukup menakutkan saat adana perang dunia Shinobi ketiga beberapa tahun yang lalu, ya dia Akai Chiso no Habannero atau biasa disebut dengan nama Uzumaki Kushina.

Perempuan cantik dengan rambut merah darah tersebut adalah Istri sah sang Yondaime Hokage saat ini, sekaligus orang tua atau ibu dari Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma, bocah kembar dengan sejuta bakat yang saat ini tengah menyandang gelar Genin, dan salah satu dari mereka Namikaze Naruto tengah mencuci piring didapur kediaman Namikaze ini, ya bisa dibilang ini adalah kegiatan sehari harinya, membantu orang tua pastinya.

"Siap Red Habannero!" Dari dapur terdengar balasan yang tak kalah keras dari suara perempuan tadi, Naruto membalas dengan semangat teriakan Kaa-sannya karena dia tahu pasti Kushina tengah tertawa mendengar panggilan dari Naruto barusan, dan benar saja satu detik setelah Naruto berteriak tersebut terdengar suara kikikan dari Kushina yang tengah mengepel ruang tamu rumah Namikaze ini.

Tak sampai lima menit Naruto telah menyelesaikan kegiatan cuci mencucinya, dan dia saat ini tengah berjalan menuju samping rumahnya guna membakar sampah yang sempat ibunya kumpulkan beberapa saat yang lalu, cukup banyak memang dan Naruto sama sekali tak membawa korek api sama sekali mungkin...

BWUUSH

Benar saja, energi Spirit miliknyalah yang dia gunakan untuk membakar sampah sampah yang terkumpul tersebut, dia kini tengah menepuk nepukkan kedua tangannya guna memberi tahu jika dia telah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Kushina padanya, namun sebuah suara terngiang dipikiran Naruto...

' **Cih, tak aku sangka jika kekuatanku hanya digunakan untuk membakar sampah!** ' Naruto hanya terkikik mendengar protes dari salah satu Spirit yang mendiami tubuhnya tersebut. "Kau tenang saja Scorpion-san, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan misi untuk bertarung melawan musuh musuh dan aku pastikan kekuatan kalian berdua yang akan mendominasi pertarungan itu."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya barusan Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya guna sekedar mengambil air minum untuk menuntaskan rasa dahaganya, namun samar samar Naruto mendengar jika ibunya saat ini tengah berbicara pada seseorang, walau tak cukup terdengar jelas Naruto tahu jika yang tengah berbicara dengan ibunya saat ini adalah seorang laki laki.

"Naruto! Shisui mencarimu dia bilang ada misi yang cukup penting!" Mata Naruto nampak bersinar, Naruto tahu jika sebuah kata penting pastilah akan menjadi sebuah misi yang menantang ataupun mengasikkan, dia dengan segera berjalan kedepan rumahnya guna menemui Shisui yang mungkin tengah menunggunya disana, dan benar saja sesampainya Naruto disana dia telah menemui Shisui yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yo Shisui-nii, misi seperti apa sampai sampai kau bilang ini misi penting."

"Seperti biasa, kau langsung bicara pada intinya saat mendengar kata misi yang penting..." Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar seraya menggaruk tungkuk kepalanya yang pastilah tidak gatal saat ini, dia tahu mungkin kebiasaannya yang satu ini harus sedikit dia kurangi. "Hehe, baiklah baiklah lebih baik Shisui-nii segera beri tahu aku." Shisui mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita akan pergi keNami no Kuni untuk membantu team tujuh menjalankan misi, misi mereka yang tadinya adalah misi rank C kini berubah menjadi misi rank A karena mereka bertemu dengan salah satu Missing-nin Kirigakure." Mata Naruto dan Kushina tak kuasa untuk tak membulatkan mata mereka saat mendengar penjelasan Shisui barusan, Missing-nin dengan rank A tak bisa diremehkan.

"Bagaimana bisa!" Kushinalah yang berujar sedemikan rupa saat mendengar penjelasan Shisui barusan, bahkan aura merah nampak mulai menguar dari tubuh Kushina saat ini, dia tahu jika team tujuh adalah team yang ditempati anak bungsunya, dia sangat tak menginginkan jika Menma kenapa napa mana ada seorang ibu yang ingin anaknya terluka.

Aura yang dikeluarkan Kushina sedikit membuat Shisui menelan ludahnya berat. "Maafkan aku Kushina-sama, namun anda bisa sedikit tenang disana ada Kakashi yang menjadi Jounin pembimbing team Tujuh." Shisui sedikit merasakan apa itu rasanya takut saat melihat Kushina yang hampir masuk kedalam mode Habanneronya, jikalau dia membawa pedang mungkin ketakutan Shisui bisa menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Grr, jika terjadi apa apa pada Menma kau harus siap Naruto jika makluk kuning yang kau panggil Tou-san itu harus babak belur saat itu juga!" Keringat sebesar butiran jagung menetes mendengar ucapan dari ibunya barusan, namun Naruto hanya tertawa hambar menanggapi ucapan ibunya barusan, sedangkan Shisui, walau dia Uchiha tapi apa yang terjadi didepannya sedikit membuatnya takut.

"Kaa-san tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Menma sebagai kakak dan sebentar lagi akan ada dua Jounin Elite Konoha yang akan menjaga dia." Aura yang tadi menguar dari tubuh Kushina mulai mereda mendengar kata kata yang menenangkan dari Naruto barusan, Kushina pun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Baiklah lebih baik kita pergi Shisui-sensei, aku sudah menyiapkan barang barang saat mendengar ucapan penting dari Kaa-san tadi." Shisui mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan, mereka berdua pun segera berpamitan guna menjalankan misi yang akan segera mereka emban kali ini, misi yang akan membawa nama Spirit Shinobi melenggang diseluruh dunia perninjaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Gaje ya :v saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin hehehe, dan semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya, serta jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~ Froozo Out ~.~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Bantuan dan Kepergian.

* * *

 **Spirit Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC, GodLike.**

 **Summary :Terlambat dalam berkembang, walau begitu dibalik itu semua terdapat sebuah Hikmah yang dapat diambil. GagalSummary, SpiritShinobi...**

* * *

Yo saatnya balas Review :

Tamerlane 12 : Emang akan saya buat bang '-')/

Agusgaga122 : Hehe mungkin kelewatan pas ane teliti lagi :v

GRIEGEIRIEA : ROTY ntuh singkatan dari Roky of The Year's (kalo gak salah sih…)

Anarchy41 : Yup, pair masih belum kefikiran tapi udah ada gambaran :v

Yoo terimakasih buat yang udah review ataupun member saran pada saya.

* * *

"Apa menurutmu ini akan sulit Shisui-nii?" Bocah berambut kuning cerah yang tengah berjalan seraya memainkan sebuah ranting kayu nampak bertanya pada pemuda disampingnya saat ini, dia memanggilnya dengan nama Shisui atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Shisui sebutannya adalah Shunsin no Shisui, mereka berdua saat ini tengah berjalan menuju Nami no Kuni guna untuk membantu salah satu team yang ada diKonoha untuk menjalankan misi.

Tepatnya sebuah misi yang awalnya hanya sebuah misi rank C namun kini misi tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah misi rank A akibat adanya salah satu Missing nin yang menghadang perjalanan mereka. Shisui yang sedari tadi hanya memakan buah apel yang kini telah habis nampak menarik nafas panjang, dia pun tersenyum kearah bocah berambut kuning disampingnya.

"Mungkin, dalam dua permasalahan satu jika Zabuza kembali muncul dan satunya lagi jika Gatou menyewa ninja bayaran lain." Shisui menjawab seraya melompat kesalah satu cabang pohon yang cukup dekat dengannya diikuti oleh bocah berambut kuning yang pasti adalah murid Shisui, Shisui nampak menatap kearah depan dan kembali melompat kearah salah satu pohon yang lebih tinggi.

"Kita sudah dekat Naruto, didepan ada sebuah sungai dan jika kita melewati sungai itu kita akan sampai diNami no ..." Ucapan Shisui nampak berhenti saat merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang selain dirinya dan bocah yang dia panggil dengan nama Naruto tadi. Naruto yang walau baru berstatus Genin namun kemampuannya tidak dapat diremehkan, pasalkan walau dirinya masih berstatus Genin kepekaannya terhadap lingkungan sekitar cukup memukau.

Dan benar saja akan apa yang dikatakan Shisui barusan, didepannya nampak seorang gadis yang tengah mencari tumbuhan tumbuhan yang Shisui ketahui itu adalah tumbuhan yang berguna untuk obat, Shisui nampak penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan gadis tersebut begitu pula dengan Naruto mereka pun turun dari pohon dan mulai berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut.

Gadis tersebut nampak merasakan jikalau ada orang lain yang tengah berjalan kearahnya saat ini, kedua indra pengelihatannya nampak menangkap adanya dua orang laki laki dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda, dia pun juga melihat Hitae atte apa yang dipakai oleh kedua pemuda ini, kedua pemuda ini nampak mengetahui keberadaan dirinya mereka nampak menyapa seraya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yoo, nona apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hutan seperti ini?" Gadis tersebut membalas senyum dari pemuda yang dia ketahui sangat dia ketahui jika itu adalah Uchiha Shisui, salah satu Jounin elite mantan anbu Konoha. "Ah, aku sedang mencari tumbuhan obat yang akan aku gunakan untuk menyembuhkan temanku." Dengan senyum manis gadis tersebut menjawab pertanyaan dari Shisui, Shisui dan Naruto nampak berjalan kearah gadis tersebut dengan santai.

"Bisa kami bantu untuk mencarinya, yaa kau tahu sendiri bukan hutan adalah salah satu tempat berbahaya bagi gadis sepertimu banyak binatang buas dan para bandit serta Missing." Gadis tersebut mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan dari Shisui barusan, Naruto dan Shisui pun nampak tersenyum karena salah satu cara mereka untuk menggali informasi dari gadis ini sudah dimulai.

Mereka pun mulai mencari beberapa tumbuhan yang dapat dijadikan obat bagi teman dari gadis tersebut, nampak dari mereka saat ini jika mereka tengah mengobrol santai ditambah lagi beberapa kali gadis tersebut tertawa renyah mendengar dan melihat lelucon serta tingkah dari kedua Shinobi ini, bahkan dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang relative singkat Naruto dan gadis ini sudah dapat berbicara santai.

"Yosh, sudah penuh –ttebayo, oh ya Haku-chan sebenarnya temanmu itu seperti apa orangnya? Aku penasaran?" Haku, nama dari gadis yang tengah diajak berbicara oleh Naruto saat ini, dia hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto barusan seraya menerawang menatap kearah langit yang tengah dalam keadaan cerah saat ini, Shisui dan Naruto yang melihat tingkah dari Haku barusan nampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia sebenarnya bukan temanku, dia adalah ayah angkatku, selama ini hanya dia yang peduli padaku, jujur aku ini adalah seorang Kunoichi yang tengah menjalankan mi..."

"Cukup Haku!" Naruto dan Shisui nampak tersentak mendengar teriakan yang diketahui berasal dari seorang pria yang berada dibelakang Haku saat ini, Shisui yang mengetahui siapa pria tersebut sudah bersiaga dengan kuda kudanya begitu pula dengan Naruto, Haku yang mendapat teriakan dan teguran barusan nampak tersentak kaget seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu Haku, kau ingin menceritakan apa yang sedang kita hadapi pada kedua Shinobi dari Konoha ini hah!" Kening Naruto dan Shisui nampak mengerutkan dahi mereka mendengar penuturan dari pria berbadan kekar ini, mereka berdua melepaskan kuda kuda yang tadi sudah mereka siapkan saat melihat siapa yang datang saat ini.

"Zabuza Momochi, jadi dia ayah angkatmu Haku-san?" Haku hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar pertanyaan dari Shisui barusan, Shisui hanya membuang nafas panjang melihat jawaban dari Haku barusan, Zabuza yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Haku dengan memegang perutnya yang mungkin tengah dalam keadaan sakit.

"Jadi kau yang menyerang Shinobi Konoha dua sampai tiga hari yang lalu Zabuza." Shisui bertanya dengan tenang kepada Zabuza, Zabuza yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Shisui barusan hanya menyeringai entah senang ataupun menahan rasa sakit, dia maju beberapa langkah dengan Kubikiribocho yang berada pada genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Ya aku yang menyerang team Kakashi Hakate." Shisui hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Zabuza, Haku dan Naruto hanya diam mendengar interaksi kedua orang dewasa ini, ya walau pemikiran Naruto sudah bisa dibilang dewasa namun pengalaman dalam negosiasi atau pembicaraan dia belum begitu menguasainya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa masalahmu sampai sampai kau harus menyerang team Kakashi, atas dasar apa kau menyerang mereka."

Zabuza nampak terdiam sesaat, berfikir jawaban seperti apa yang akan diia lontarkan pada Shinobi yang sudah terkenal hampir keseluruh elemental Nation ini, Zabuza tahu dalam keadaannya saat ini tak mungkin jikalau dia akan melawan Shinobi yang terkenal akan kecepatannya tersebut, Haku yang tahu ayah angkatnya ini tengah dalam keadaan tak baik memegang tangan kekarnya.

"Aku tak apa Haku..." Zabuza terdiam beberapa saat guna menstabilkan kondisi tubuhnya yang tengah dalam keadaan tak baik saat ini. "Haku, bawalah Zabuza ketempat istirahat kalian kita bicarakan disana, kami tak memiliki keinginan untuk melukai kalian..."

"...Setuju dengan kata Shisui-nii, aku tak akan menarik kata kataku karena itu jalan ninjaku." Shisui hanya dapat sweatdrop saat mendengar Naruto yang memotong kata katanya dengan sangat sangat mudah, namun karena ucapan Naruto barusan Haku dan Zabuza nampak tersenyum kearah mereka dan mengangguk menyetujui perintah Shisui.

* * *

At Rumah Tazuna.

Saat ini team tujuh baru saja keluar dari kediaman Tazuna guna menuju kehutan untuk berlatih pada hari ini, hari keempat tepatnya, sudah empat hari mereka berada dikediaman Tazuna untuk menjaganya dari serangan anak buah Gatou, namun mereka masih menyempatkan diri mereka untuk sekedar berlatih, mereka tak ingin membuang buang waktu mereka hanya untuk berdiam diri.

Dan saat ini team tujuh tengah berjalan menuju hutan yang dekat dengan kediaman Tazuna tujuan mereka adalah untuk berlatih tentunya, atau tepatnya Kakashi yang akan melatih Sakura dalam hal control chakra karena Kakashi tahu jika Menma dan Sasuke telah dapat menguasai hal tersebut, disisi lain Sasuke tengah menyempurnakan jutsu yang diajarkan Kakashi beberapa hari yang lalu, Chidori.

Sedangkan Menma, dia tengah berusaha membuat tehnik baru dari jutsu Rasengan milik ayahnya. Menma sudah dapat mewujudkan jutsu baru akhir akhir ini, Oodama Rasengan namanya, Rasengan dengan bentuk yang lebih besar beberapa kali dari Rasengan biasa dan karena bentuk yang lebih besar tersebutlah daya hancur Rasengan milik Menma juga lebih besar, bahkan tehnik tersebut dapat menumbangkan sebuah pohon yang memiliki diameter empat puluh senti dalam sekali serang.

Untuk Sasuke, sampai saat ini dia masih tengah berusaha menguasai dan menyempurnakan tehnik Chidori yang diajarkan Kakashi, Kakashi pernah berkata jikalau Sasuke tak boleh menggunakan tehnik tersebut lebih dari empat kali karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang belum begitu kuat, walau memang pelatihan dari Shisui yang cukup keras namun Kakashi tahu sampai mana batas Sasuke, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Dan untuk Sakura, ya mau bagaimana dia masih belum menguasai berjalan diatas air walau memang untuk berjalan vertikal keatas pohon dia sudah dapat menguasainya dengan sangat baik karena chakra miliknya yang bisa dibilang Normal. Sedangkan Kakashi, dia hanya bersender disalah satu pohon seraya membaca buku nista miliknya.

Namun tak mereka ketahui jikalau saat ini ada dua pasang mata yang tengah menatap kearah mereka dari jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh, namun nampaknya hanya Kakashi yang mengetahui hal tersebut karena dia saat ini telah mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantung ninjanya secara diam diam, dan dengan kuat Kakashi melemparkan kunai miliknya kesalah satu arah...

TRANK

Kunai milik Kakashi nampaknya ditahan oleh sebuah batu sebesar kepalan tangan anak anak, kedua benda tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan yang sama alhasil batu tadi hancur sedangkan kunai milik Kakashi terjatuh. Ketiga murid Kakashi nampak mengerti dan melesat mendekat kearah Kakashi yang tengah berdiri dengan tenang seraya menatap kesalah satu arah.

"Siapapun yang ada disana keluarlah." Kakashi berucap dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam kesalah satu arah, ketiga muridnya nampak bingung akan apa yang dilakukan guru mesumnya saat ini, namun dua sosok berjubah hitam dengan penutup kepala yang menutupi kepala mereka muncul, ketiga murid Kakashi nampak menatap tajam kearah kedua sosok tersebut, mereka tak tahu siapa mereka saat ini.

"Sepertinya, kalian semua baik baik saja." Ketiga murid Kakashi nampak terkejut saat kedua penutup kepala tersebut terbuka, terlebih lagi Menma dia saat ini menatap kearah kembarannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Hoho, kau hanya menjalankan misi berRank C bukan Namikaze Uzumaki Menma, dan aku melaksanakan misi berRank A lho." Menma nampak menatap geram kearah kembarannya tersebut.

"Yoo, selamat datang Shisui, Naruto." Shisui dan Naruto hanya tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan selamat datang dari Kakashi barusan, namun tidak dengan Menma dan Sasuke, mereka berdua nampak menatap tajam kesatu arah yang sama, Naruto mereka menatap kearah Naruto dengan tajam dan hal tersebut disadari oleh Naruto dan Shisui.

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar cukup sinis kepada kedua team beda teamnya tersebut, namun Menma dan Sasuke masih tetap menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya pada semua orang yang ada disana. Disisi lain Sakura saat ini nampak terduduk dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi tumpuan untuk tubuhnya.

"APA KAU BODOH NARUTO! KENAPA KAU MENUNJUKKAN TANGANMU ITU BODOH!" Naruto yang mendengar teriakan dari Menma dan Sasuke yang bersamaan barusan nampak gelagapan, dan dengan segera perban perban putih yang selalu menjadi penutup tangannya melilit kedua tangannya, dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah...

BRUG

"INARI!" Menmalah yang berteriak saat mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh diarah belakang mereka, dan ternyata disana telah terkapar Inari cucu dari Tazuna dan anak dari Tsunami. Kakashi dan Shisui hanya tertawa hambar menanggapi hal ini.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Tak terasa team tujuh sudah berada dikediaman Tazuna selama satu minggu sedangkan team Zero berada disana selama empat hari, selama itu mereka menunggu seraya mengawasi pembuatan jembatan yang tengah dalam proses dan hari ini jembatan tersebut telah selesai dibangun, team Tujuh dan team Zero telah bersiap dijembatan tersebut karena mereka tahu jika Zabuza dan team bertopengnya akan muncul hari ini.

Namun persiapan mereka tak hanya hal tersebut saja karena dikediaman Tazuna bunshin buatan Naruto, Kakashi dan Shisui sudah bersiap disana untuk berjaga jaga jikalau ada hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada keluarga tersebut, sudah lebih dari setengah jam kedua team Konoha tersebut menunggu namun satu pun tanda tanda kemunculan mereka berdua terlihat.

Nampak wajah bosan dan kesal muncul diwajah team Tujuh, sedangkan Naruto dan Shisui sedari tadi tengah membicarakan hal yang author rasa kurang begitu penting untuk dijelaskan, namun acara mereka harus terhenti saat dua buah tekanan chakra nampak menguar dari sebrang jembatan, kedua team Konoha mengalihkan perhatian mereka serempak, dan disana berdiri kedua orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga Zabuza Momochi, Yuki Haku." Team tujuh nampak menatap Shisui yang mengetahui siapa yang berada dibalik topeng putih tersebut, namun nampaknya Shisui tak menggubris tatapan penuh tanya dari team tujuh termasuk Kakashi, sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai menatap kearah kedua Missing nin dari Kirigakure tersebut.

"kita bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun." Haku nampak melepaskan topeng miliknya dan menunjukkan wajah ayu dibalik topeng tersebut, nampak team tujuh sedikit membulatkan matanya seraya memerah menatap wajah rupawan gadis yang tengah bersama Zabuza saat ini, Zabuza dan Haku nampak menyeringai menatap kearah Shisui dan Naruto.

Namun dibelakang Zabuza saat ini muncul puluhan atau ratusan bandit bandit dengan senjata mereka masing masing, dibarisan paling belakang muncul seorang pria pendek nan gendut yang tengah menyeringai menatap kearah para team Konoha, namun yang membuat para team Konoha harus terkejut adalah siapa yang berada dikanan dan kiri pria gendut tersebut.

"Lama tak berjumpa kawan." Shisui kembali melontarkan kata katanya saat melihat siapa yang ada disana, Sasuke nampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya menatap orang yang baru saja diajak berinteraksi oleh Shisui, namun orang tersebut nampak hanya menatap datar kearah Shisui dan Sasuke.

"Nampaknya kau bertemu sahabat dan adikmu sendiri, Itachi." Laki laki berwajah menyerupai hiu nampak berbicara pada Itachi, sedangkan Itachi nama pemuda tersebut hanya memasang wajah datar seraya menatap lurus kearah Sasuke yang tengah mengaktifkan Sharingan dua tome miliknya, tatapan itu Itachi mengetahui sangat tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya dari Sasuke saat ini.

Namun tak disangka sangka, Zabuza dan Haku berlari cepat kearah Shisui dan Naruto yang tengah berdiri tenang menatap keduanya, Kubikiribocho milik Zabuza sudah siap memenggal kepala Shisui sedangkan Haku puluhan senbon senbon es nampak mengelilinginya, team tujuh nampak tersentak kaget melihat Zabuza dan Haku yang melesat kearah Shisui dan Naruto, Kakashi bermaksud memperingati keduanya namun...

"Kita hajar mereka, Uchiha Shisui." Shisui dan Naruto nampak menyeringai menanggapi ucapan dari Zabuza barusan, Gatou dan para bandit banditnya nampak terkejut saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Zabuza dan Haku. "Muka hiu itu milikku!" Naruto berteriak cukup keras, Kisame nama manusia hiu tersebut dia nampak menyeringai saat melihat seorang bocah menantangnya dengan cukup percaya diri.

"Kau menarik bocah! Biar aku koyak kulitmu!" Naruto hanya menyeringai saat mendengar Kisame membalas ucapannya seraya mengangkat pedang yang menyerupai gigi gigi hiu tersebut, Naruto yang tak mau kalah pun juga mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya mengarahkannya kearah depan tubuhnya, dan sedikit demi sedikit sebuah pedang terbentuk dari puluhan bola bola energi yang keluar dari kelima jari jari tangan kanan Naruto.

"Kita lihat muka hiu, aku yang akan terkoyak atau kau yang akan meleleh!" Naruto berteriak keras seraya mengacungkan pedang merah hitam miliknya yang mengeluarkan uap panas, Itachi dan Kisame yang melihat hal tersebut cukup terkejut akan bagaimana keluarnya pedang tersebut dan seperti apa efek pedang tersebut, team tujuh dan para bandit yang ada disana nampak saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Akan kami jelaskan nanti, lebih baik kau pimpin teammu untuk menghajar para bandit ini, biar aku dan Naruto yang menghadapi Itachi dan..."

"Aku yang menghadapi Itachi." Ucapan tersebut sukses membuat team Zero dan team Tujuh tersentak kaget, mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah belakang team tujuh yang sedari tadi memang berada dibelakang team Zero, disana berdiri seorang laki laki dengan camping coklat serta tongkat kayu, dia menggunakan sebuah jubah berwarna putih yang diselimuti oleh petir petir yang mengaliri tubuhnya matanya putih sempurna.

"Siapa kau!" Kakashi sudah siap dengan kuda kudanya bersama dengan Shisui, para genin murid Kakashi dan Shisui pun juga tak berbeda jauh namun pria berlapis petir tersebut hanya berjalan santai melewati mereka semua. "Kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku berada dipihak kalian." Mereka masih tetap memasang kuda kuda mereka walau pria tersebut sudah berkata sedemikian.

"Cepat serang mereka!"Gatou berteriak keras memberi intruksi untuk para anak buahnya, bandit bandit disana melesat seraya berteriak menandakan jika mereka kini telah bersiap menyerang para Shinobi Konoha, Itachi dan Kisame pun juga melesat dibelakang para bandit bandit namun...

DUUUUAARRRR

Saat tangan kanan pria bercamping tersebut terangkat sebuah petir berskala besar menyambar sekaligus menghanguskan separuh bandit yang tadi melesat kearahnya, team Konoha nampak membatu saat melihat kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat barusan. Para bandit yang tersisa nampak membatu saat melihat teman teman mereka mati dengan tubuh gosong yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa diatas jembatan baru tersebut.

Itachi dan Kisame pun juga terhenti, mereka nampak terkejut akan tehnik penghabisan yang dikeluarkan pria tersebut, tehnik petir yang dikeluarkan pria tersebut sangat mematikan Itachi dan Kisame sangat mengerti akan hal tersebut, pria ini sangat berbahaya..

"Apa kalian hanya akan diam disana." Shinobi Konoha nampak tersentak saat mendengar ucapan pria tersebut, mereka pun sudah bersiap siap terlebih lagi Naruto karena dia tahu lawannya saat ini bukan musuh yang bisa diremehkan,, namun yang membuatnya terkejut...

" **Dia kembali.** " Naruto nampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan yang terngiang dikepalanya saat ini. Sub-Zero dan Scorpion yang tengah berada didalam tubuh Naruto nampak memandang tertarik akan datangnya pria bercamping tersebut. "Apa maksudmu Scorpion?" Naruto nampak terhenti dari posisi berlarinya, didepannya dia menatap kearah pria tersebut pria tanpa pupil mata.

" **Kau hajar musuhmu dan biarkan nanti aku yang urus kakek tua itu!** " Naruto mendecih mendengar ucapan Scorpion barusan, namun Naruto mengabaikannya dan mulai berlari kearah Kisame yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya dengan Samehada yang teracungkan kearah Naruto, disisi lain Shisui dan Kakashi serta para team tujuh sudah mulai menghajar para bandit bandit yang mulai berlari kembali.

Laki laki bercamping pun sudah berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Itachi dan nampak tanpa ada sedikitpun halangan antara pertarungan mereka berdua, bahkan dapat dilihat jika Itachi cukup kesulitan melawan kakek tua tersebut.

"Lawan aku bocah!" Kisame berteriak seraya melemparkan Samehada miliknya tepat kearah Naruto yang baru saja membelah dua orang bandit, Naruto yang melihatnya pun dengan mudah menghalau Samehada milik Kisame dan mengembalikannya kearah Kisame dengan keras, namun saat Kisame menapakkan kakinya kejembatan tersebut dia nampak terkejut saat melihat Samehada yang terlihat menahan sakit saat ini.

Namun Naruto tak mau membuang waktu, dia kembali melesat kearah Kisame dengan Glory of Ten Power miliknya yang sudah dia tarik kebelakang seraya berlari kearah Kisame, Kisame yang melihatnya pun tak mau jika hanya tinggal diam dia pun merapalkan handseal miliknya dan...

 **Suiton : Suirou no Jutsu**

Naruto yang tak sempat menghentikan laju larinya pun terpaksa harus terperangkap didalam bola air perwujudan jutsu milik manusia hiu tersebut, nampak dibelakang mereka Shisui dan Kakashi terkejut melihat Naruto yang terperangkap oleh jutsu yang beberapa saat yang lalu memperangkap Kakashi namun bedanya yang mengeluarkan jutsu tersebut adalah Zabuza.

Shisui dan Kakashi berusaha untuk membantu Naruto namun pergerakan mereka harus dihalangi oleh para bandit bandit yang disewa oleh Gatou, Kisame nampak tertawa melihat hal tersebut sedangkan Naruto yang berada didalamnya nampak berusaha memberontak didalam bola air milik Kisame.

Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah tatkala perban yang menutupi tangan kanan Naruto terbuka dan seluruh air yang memperangkapnya menguap tak tersisa, Kisame meloncat menjauh dari Naruto yang tadinya berada dijarak tiga meter kini mulai menjauh sampai jarak lima belas meter, dia nampak terkejut akan cara Naruto menyelamatkan diri dari jutsunya.

Namun keterkejutannya harus dia hilangkan karena Naruto sudah mulai kembali berlari dengan Nine Aisurumu miliknya yang telah dia acungkan kearah Kisame dengan pedang yang tetap berada ditangan kanannya, Kisame yang melihat Naruto akan menyerang pun bersiap dengan Samehada yang dia genggam lebih erat lagi.

 **Ice Spirit : Senshi Koori.** (Roh Es : Tusukan Es)

Setelah menyebutkan nama tehniknya puluhan jarum jarum es terlontar dari moncong pistolnya setelah pelatuk pistol tersebut dia tarik, Kisame yang melihatnya nampak terkejut bukan main dia tak tahu jika musuh yang dia lawan dapat mengendalikan Hyoton, Kisame yang tak mau mati konyol pun mulai merapalkan handsealnya lagi dengan lebih cepat.

 **Suiton : Suijinheki**

Sebuah pusaran air muncul mengelilingi tubuhnya, air yang berasal dari sungai dikanan dan kirinya nampak terus membuat pusaran air tersebut semakin membesar, namun peluru peluru tajam milik Naruto terus keluar dari moncong pistolnya dan karena peluru tersebutlah pusaran air milik Kisame nampak sedikit membeku pada bagian depannya, Naruto menyeringai melihat hal tersebut dia pun semakin membesar energi Spirit miliknya yang dia arahkan pada Pistolnya.

 **Ice Spirit : Hikari Reitooko**

Naruto yang baru saja memutar kamar peluru pada Pistol miliknya pun segera melayangkan salah satu serangan lurus andalannya, ya ini adalah tehnik pembeku miliknya yang dapat melubangi sebuah batu setebal satu meter dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah es, namun Kisame masih sempat menghindar dengan sedikit memiringkan padannya walaupun pundak kirinya harus sedikit membeku karena tehik Naruto tersebut.

Kisame yang baru saja keluar dari pusaran dinding air miliknya menggeram marah, tapi hal tersebut terhenti tatkala Itachi datang disampingnya dengan badan yang nampak terdapat luka lebam yang cukup banyak. "Kita pergi." Kisame cukup terkejut saat mendengar dua kata yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi barusan, sangat sangat jarang Itachi berkata sedemikian namun dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti ucapan Itachi dan menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Gatou dan para bandit bandit yang masih hidup nampak terkejut melihat kepergian Itachi dan Kisame. "Ku-kurang ajar, cepat kalian bunuh mereka." Gatou nampak geram melihat kejadian tersebut, namun teriakannya nampak tak digurbis oleh anak buahnya karena mereka melihat segerombolan warga yang datang dengan seorang anak kecil yang berada didepan memimpin arah.

"Itu Gatou, kita tangkap!" Teriakan yang terdengar dari bocah tersebut nampak membuat para Shinobi Konoha tersenyum senang terlebih lagi Menma, dia tak menyangka kata katanya beberapa saat yang lalu dapat membuat Inari cucu dari Tazuna dapat melangkah sedemikian jauh, namun dari seluruh Shinobi Konoha yang menyambut tertangkapnya Gatou hanya Naruto yang nampak terdiam seraya menatap kearah kakek bercamping yang berdiri didepannya.

BOFT BOFT

Dua buah KageBunshin milik Naruto muncul dan mata mereka berdua berubah dari seluruh Shinobi Konoha hanya Sasuke yang nampak menatap kejadian dimana Naruto mengeluarkan KageBunshinnya. Tingkah Sasuke barusan sukses membuat hampir seluruh orang yang ada disana mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto dan dua bunshinnya yang berjalan mendekat kearah kakek tua tersebut.

" **Kau datang, Raiden.** " Salah satu bunshin Naruto yang dirasuki oleh Sub Zero berucap, kakek tua yang dipanggil dengan nama Raiden oleh Sub Zero mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap kearah Naruto dan kedua bunshinya, kakek tua dan tubuh yang nampak dialiri oleh petir tersebut tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Ya aku datang kemari untuk membuktikan perkataanmu." Kakek tua bernama Raiden tersebut berucap seraya menatap datar kearah bunshin Naruto yang telah terasuki oleh Sub Zero, Naruto yang sedari tadi diam nampak menatap kearah dua bunshinnya yang menjadi mediator tempat mereka berinteraksi dengan kakek tua ini, dibelakang mereka nampak para Shinobi Konoha dan seluruh warga Nami no Kuni berkumpul dengan tatapan bingung.

" **Jadi, berapa lama waktu yang akan kau gunakan Kakek Tua?** " Kini giliran Scorpion yang melontarkan pertanyaanya pada Raiden, ya memang seperti inilah sifat Scorpion yang tak dapat berkata dengan nada dan perkataan yang halus nan sopan, namun dibalik itu semua dia adalah Spirit milik Naruto yang sangat solid dengannya walau memang sifatnya yang lebih cenderung tak ambil pusing pada Naruto, namun itulah cara dia membuat Naruto maju dengan sendirinya.

"Empat Bulan aku akan mem..."

"Tunggu tunggu, apa maksudnya ini kalian berdua mengenal kakek bernama Raiden ini dan apa maksudnya tentang waktu yang dibutuhkan, dari mana kau datang, dan apa tujuanmu datang kemari, lalu siapa kau sebenarnya, bagaima..."

DUGH

" **Bisa kau pelan pelan jika berbicara bocah!** " Raiden hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Naruto barusan, ditambah lagi saat Scorpion memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras yang membuat Naruto harus memegangi kepalanya sendiri, Sub Zero hanya memandang dengan senyum kecil dari bunshin Naruto sedangkan yang ada dibelakang mereka, ya hanya Menma saja yang nampak tertawa saat melihat kakaknya yang notabenenya lebih kuat darinya dapat ditaklukkan dengan sebuah jitakan dari Spirit miliknya.

"Baiklah baiklah, jadi bisa anda jawab pertanyaanku Ojii-san?" Kini Raiden hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang terlihat lebih santai dari sebelumnya, bahkan para Shinobi Konoha yang ada disana mulai mendekat dan kini berdiri dibelakang Naruto, Raiden yang melihat mereka pun hanya menatap santai tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa curiga pada mereka, dia tahu jika Shinobi yang ada dibelakang Naruto ini adalah teman temannya.

"Namaku Radien sang Dewa Petir dari Semesta Mortal, aku kemari karena mendapatkan kabar dari kedua Spiritmu jika kau telah menjadi Inang mereka, dan alasan lain aku mendatangimu adalah karena kau memiliki sebuah elemen petir yang sangat kuat, dan karena hal itulah aku datang kemari untuk melatih elemen petir milikmu walau memang cara kita berdua mengeluarkan elemen kita berbeda dan karena itulah aku akan melatihmu menguasai elemen petirmu tanpa segel tangan."

Semua yang ada disana membulatkan mata mereka sempurna saat mendengar ucapan Raiden barusan, bahkan Shisui yang ada disana nampak maju beberapa langkah menghadap Raiden yang masih setia menatap Naruto. "Tu-tunggu, tanpa segel tangan apa anda gila, hal itu adalah hal yang sangat sangat sulit bahkan hampir mencapai mustahil!" Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan Shisui barusan menyetujuinya dengan cara mengangguk.

Namun hal yang membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka adalah saat Scorpion dan Sub Zero tertawa karena ucapan Shisui barusan, semua orang menatap mereka bahkan para warga Nami no Kuni pun juga ikut menatap mereka berdua. "Hal mustahil katamu..." Sub Zero berucap seraya menatap Shisui dengan tatapan mengejek, begitu pula Scorpion yang menatap Itachi.

"...Dahulu, saat kami masih hidup kami menggunakan chakra dan mengeluarkan tehnik seperti kalian..." Sub Zero melangkah mendekati kearah Shisui, namun yang membuat mereka terkejut dan takut adalah saat setiap langkah tekanan chakra semakin membesar dan pusatnya adalah Sub Zero sendiri.

"...Tanpa segel tangan." Tekanan chakra ini berhenti namun suhu disekitar mereka menurun drastis bahkan bisa mencapai bilangan dibawah lima belas derajat celcius, semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main sangat sangat terkejut merasakan kejadian ini, namun kini giliran Scorpion yang berjalan kearah Shisui namun tanpa mengeluarkan tekanan chakranya.

"Dan itu semua kami kuasai dalam umur sepuluh tahun." Saat ini banyak dari para warga yang jatuh terduduk saat merasakan udara panas dan dingin yang bercampur menjadi satu, kedua suhu ini seperti saling bertolak dan saling dorong berusaha saling mendominasi namun suhu ini bercampur menjadi satu, bukan hangat yang mereka rasakan namun rasa lain yang sangat sangat tak mengenakkan.

Bahkan Shisui yang berada didekat mereka berdua berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak terjatuh seperti para warga dan murid mereka, tetapi hal itu terhenti saat suara tongkat Raiden yang dia hantamkan kejembatan ini dengan cukup keras. "Bersikaplah sedikit lebih baik, Scorpion, Sub Zero..." Raiden berjalan kearah Shisui berdiri dengan melewati Naruto yang baru saja berusaha untuk berdiri kembali.

"...Dan jika kalian kembali kedesa kalian, katakan pada ayah Naruto jika aku membawa dia untuk berlatih bersama kedua Spiritnya, dan jika dia tak mengizinkannya aku sendiri yang akan datang padanya dan meminta persetujuannya agar bocah kecil ini dapat berlatih bersamaku, dan jika pelatihannya telah selesai aku akan mengunjunginya." Shisui sedikit menelan ludah begitu pula dengan Kakashi yang memang berada disamping Shisui.

Mata putih tanpa pupilnya nampak memandang tajam kearah Shisui, entah kenapa Shisui dan Kakashi nampak ketakutan melihat ekspresi datar Raiden saat ini dan dengan sendirinya Shisui menyetujui ucapan Raiden barusan, setelah Shisui mengangguk Raiden kembali mundur dan berdiri didekat Naruto. "Kalian berdua kembali, aku akan segera berangkat sekarang..."

Ucapan Raiden terhenti karena dia nampak mengambil sesuatu dari balik baju putih yang tengah dia pakai, tak berapa lama tangan kanan itu mengambil sesuatu dan melemparkannya kearah Menma. "Alirkan chakramu pada besi itu jika orang tuamu tak menyetujui permintaanku ini, kau pasti adik Naruto karena wajah kalian yang sama dan benda itu hanya dapat digunakan olehmu bocah."

Raiden nampak memegang pundak Naruto dan berniat untuk segera pergi, namun Naruto menghindarinya. "Tunggu dulu kakek tua! Apa aku sudah menyetujui ajakkanmu ini hah!" Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar cukup keras berucap, Raiden nampak bingung akan ucapan Naruto barusan dia memandang datar kearah Naruto dengan sedikit keningnya yang mengkerut.

Para Shinobi Konoha yang ada disana nampak memandang bingung kearah Naruto, kenapa dia bertingkah sedemikian rupa pada orang yang akan memberikan kekuatan padanya.

"Apa kau tak menyetujui ajakanku ini, Naruto?" Raiden bertanya dengan nada biasa, datar namun Naruto hanya menatap tajam kearah kakek bercamping itu. "Aku menyetujuinya, hehe." Sukses dan benar benar sukses Naruto membuat semua teman temannya dan para warga disana menepuk kening mereka keras akibat ucapan dari bocah berambut pirang ini.

Raiden yang awalnya sedikit terkejut kini hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah bocah ini, dia pun memegang pundak Naruto kembali. "Kita berangkat." Naruto mengangguk kecil menyetujui ucapan Raiden barusan.

"Aku pergi dulu, tunggu aku sebentar lagi dan kau Menma kau akan aku beri hadiah saat aku kembali nanti, aku sudah memfikirkannya!"

JEGLLER!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Ya ampun, bagian terakhirnya sangat maksa banget... tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi udah ane ganti berulang ulang cuma ini yang cukup bagus, ya semoga Chapter ini lebih baik dari Chaper berikutnya, dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa review...  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~** **Searfont** **Graffity Out~.~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Pembuktian.

 **Spirit Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC, GodLike.**

 **Summary :Terlambat dalam berkembang, walau begitu dibalik itu semua terdapat sebuah Hikmah yang dapat diambil. GagalSummary, SpiritShinobi...**

* * *

Masamune : Hehe maaf, mungkin untuk perubahan misi masih tetap membuat keterkejutan pasalnya walau memang didalam team tersebut terdapat Kakashi no Sharingan tetapi disana Kakashi masih tetap melindungi anggota teamnya dan hal tersebut akan membuat kekuatan bertarungnya dan perhatiannya akan terbagi menjadi kearah dua hal.

Muhammad2611 : Mungkin tidak, dan mungkin juga akan saya munculkan.

Tamerlane12 : Ya, dan akan bertambah.

Anarchy21 : Beberapa akan saya skip tetapi beberapa tetap akan saya tulis.

Death Race : ettooo, belum ada dan mungkin akan diberikan seseorang padanya…

Muehehe segitu aja yang saya balas reviewnya, maaf untuk yang tak terbalas reviewnya…

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, diKantor Hokage saat ini tengah dalam keadaan ramai karena berita kepergian Naruto untuk berlatih terdengar sampai ditelinga Kushina dan dia nampak mencak mencak karena Naruto pergi tanpa meminta izin padanya, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Minato dan Menma dapat mengatasinya dan akhirnya Kushina dapat menerimanya namun dengan syarat jika Naruto kembali mereka berdua harus membiarkannya memarahi bocah itu habis habisan.

Disisi lain, atau tepatnya ditanah lapang diatas sebuah gunung berdiri dua orang yang saling berhadapan, tak berapa lama kemudian keduanya berjalan dan duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Mereka nampak tengah membicarakan beberapa hal yang mungkin cukup penting bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku baru menguasai beberapa jutsu tingkat E sampai B Raiden Ojii-san." Raiden, lelaki tua bercamping itulah yang memiliki nama Raiden, sang dewa petir dari Semesta Mortal seperti dimana dia membicarakannya, dia nampak hanya menepuk nepuk kepala Naruto pelan setelah mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Baiklah Naruto, latihan pertamamu adalah berperang diKirigakure." Naruto yang tadinya nampak diam kini sangatlah terkejut mendengar ucapan Raiden barusan, tapi dia ingat satu hal jikalau dia memiliki janji dengan Zabuza dan Haku untuk membantu peperangan antara pasukan Rebelion melawan pasukan Kirigakure, dia pun segera berdiri dengan tegap dan mengambil sebuah ranting pohon lalu menggoreskannya pada lengan kirinya.

 **Chi Bunshin no Jutsu**

Dengan terucapnya perkataannya barusan, darah milik Naruto tadi bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang sama dengan Naruto. "Ojii-san bisa tolong antarkan dia menuju Konoha untuk memberitahukan pada Shisui-sensei jika aku berada diKirigakure." Raiden mengangguk mendengar permintaan Naruto barusan, setelah dia memukul udara kosong yang ada dikanannya sebuah portal hitam muncul disana, dia pun mengalirkan petirnya kearah portal tersebut.

"Kau masuklah, dan kau akan sampai diKonoha." Chi Bunshin Naruto mengangguk patuh dan segera melompat menuju portal tersebut, Raiden yang melihat Naruto berdiri tegap seraya menatap kearah bawah gunung nampak sedikit bingung.

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Zabuza-san dan Haku-chan untuk membantu mereka berperang melawan pasukan Rebelion dan perkataanmu tadi mengingatkanku akan janji itu, aku akan melakukan latihan pertamaku Raiden-sensei!" Dengan sangat sangat tegas Naruto berucap seraya membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah Raiden saat ini, Raiden hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pergi kesana Naruto, buktikan padaku jika kau pantas untuk melewati pelatihan ini." Naruto menyeringai senang seraya mengeluarkan Nine Aisurumu dan Glory of Ten Power's miliknya, ya dengan ini Naruto tak akan memiliki apa itu yang namanya hutang pada kedua Shinobi Kirigakure itu.

"Kapanpun aku siap Raiden-sensei."

* * *

Suasana yang cukup sepi tengah terasa didesa terkuat diElemental Nation ini, karena saat ini adalah malam hari walau memang biasanya walau malam hari suasana masih sedikit terasa ramai tetapi saat ini berbeda entah karena apa.

Dan kini diGerbang desa Konoha tengah berdiri seorang bocah berambut kuning yang tengah berbicara dengan kedua penjaga gerbang disana, tak berapa lama salah satu dari mereka menghilang dengan kepulan asap sedangkan bocah tersebut mengambil posisi duduk dengan pria penjaga gerbang lainnya, cukup lama mereka berbincang sampai dua buah kepulan asap muncul didepan mereka.

Salah satu dari kepulan asap tersebut memunculkan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam jabrik dan sebuah Tanto yang berada dipungungnya, setelah membicarakan akan apa yang mereka lakukan kedua Shinobi Konoha tersebut kembali pergi keluar desa dengan seringai yang mengembang diwajah mereka berdua.

"Kau tak akan lupa bukan pada janjimu sendiri Shisui-sensei?" Shisui nama pria jabrik tadi, dia mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari bocah berambut kuning yang tengah melompati cabang cabang pohon bersamanya, dari apa yang bocah itu lihat Shisui Uchiha ini telah bersiap siap karena senjata yang biasa dia gunakan telah dia bawa seperti saat dia akan melakukan sebuah misi.

"Aku kembali keDesa hanya akan mempersiapkan diriku Naruto, jangan kau berfikir aku melupakan janji buatanku sendiri." Naruto nama bocah itu, dia hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan dari Jounin pembimbingnya ini, ya dia memang telah mengenal Jounin ini dengan cukup lama dan jika dilihat kembali mereka berdua memang seperti kakak beradik.

"Lalu apa Naruto sudah sampai disana?" Naruto yang tengah melompati pepohonan bersamanya ini memang hanyalah seorang ChiBunshin, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar pertanyaan Shisui. "Bos bilang dia akan menunggumu diJembatan diNami no Kuni, Shisui-sensei." Shisui yang mendengar jawaban dari ChiBunshin Naruto ini mengangguk mengerti dan terus meloncat dengan lebih cepat.

Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat cepat karena tak lebih dari satu jam Shisui telah sampai diJembatan yang baru saja selesai dibangun dan diresmikan, sesampai disana Shisui nampak sedikit mengatur nafasnya karena memang dia sangat terburu buru karena tak ingin membuat murid kesayangannya ini terlalu lama menunggu, namun yang didapatkan tak sama dengan apa yang dia inginkan, disana masih kosong tanpa adanya satu orang pun.

Dengan hati yang kesal Shisui pun duduk dipinggir jembatan seraya meletakkan pungungnya pada pinggir jembatan agar dapat menopang tubuhnya, dia membuka ransel kecil yang dia bawa dan mengambil sebotol air jernih yang memang sengaja dia bawa, sumpah serapah terlontar dari mulutnya.

Sampai sebuah portal berwarna hitam bercampur merah muncul didepannya, dari dalam portal tersebut muncul orang yang memang menjadi tujuannya, Namikaze Naruto. "Yo, Shisui-sensei eh, kenapa kau seperti orang baru saja dikejar setan?" Shisui sedikit mendecih mendengar sapaan bocah berambut kuning ini, dia berjalan mendekat dan...

DUGH

"Ittai, oy apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Dengan wajah yang nampak marah Naruto menunjuk nunjuk wajah rupawan Shisui, mau bagaimana lagi itu adalah sebuah sapaan dari Shisui pada Naruto yang sangat jarang dia gunakan ya sangat jarang.

"Salahkan bunshinmu yang bilang jika kau telah menunggu disini sedari tadi!" Kini giliran Shisui yang menunjuk kearah wajah Naruto, tetapi korban penjitakan tersebut hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Shisui barusan, jika dipikir pikir lagi seharusnya sebuah portal penghubung memang seharusnya menjadi jalan yang lebih cepat dari pada . . . berlari.

"Ehehe, tadi Raiden-sensei sengaja mengajakku untuk melihat lihat tempat yang akan menjadi tempat latihanku jadi ya hasilnya aku sedikit terlambat." Shisui hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, dia pun menepuk pundak Naruto pelan seraya menatap kearahnya tajam. "Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat Naruto." Naruto mengangguk mendengar ucapan Shisui barusan dan mereka pun menghilang bersama kepulan asap khas Shunshin.

* * *

Perjalanan yang dilalui Naruto dan Shisui berlangsung cukup cepat dikarenakan Shunshin milik Shisui yang dapat menempuh jarak lebih jauh dari pada Shunsin siapapun, setelah berlari dan melompat selama kurang dari dua puluh menit sampailah mereka diMarkas Pasukan Rebelion yang diberitahukan oleh Zabuza, disana mereka disambut oleh puluhan Jounin yang berdiri mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Shisui dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Jounin Rebelion yang nampak ketakutan melihat Shisui, memang nama Shisui telah terkenal seantero Elemental Nation dan dia pun dijadikan momok menakutan tersendiri bagi pada musuhnya karena Sharingan dan Shunshinnya. Keributan akibat teriakan para Jounin yang menanyakan alasan mereka berdua disini sukses membuat para Shinobi lain yang berada dibalik pagar besar itu keluar, tak terkecuali pemimpin mereka.

"Kalian menepati janji ternyata, Shisui, Naruto." Dari belakang perempuan berambut merah bata tersebut terdengar suara seorang laki laki, dialah Zabuza Momochi yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka bersama dengan Yuki Haku, Shisui dan Naruto yang melihat kehadiran Zabuza nampak tersenyum kecil bahkan Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka berdua tanpa adanya rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Jadi mereka berdua bantuan tak terduga yang kau katakan, Zabuza" Zabuza mengangguk seraya tersenyum dari balik perban yang menutupinya, sedangkan Yuki Haku hanya berjalan kearah Naruto dengan santai dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam markas tanpa adanya halangan apapun, sedangkan Shisui pun menghadap kearah Zabuza dan perempuan tersebut.

"Ya kami bantuan yang Zabuza-san katakan pada anda Mei-sama, walau memang kami sedikit terlambat karena Naruto yang mendapat guru baru serta mendapatkan misi untuk membantu kalian disini." Mei atau Mei Terumi nampak tersenyum seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Shisui barusan, sedangkan Shisui yang melihat kejadian itu hanya cuek bebek tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"Fufu, baiklah kau bisa istirahat Shisui-kun akan aku perintahkan Shinobiku untuk mempersiapkannya atau kau ingin satu tenda denganku?" Mei nampak berucap dengan wajah yang dia dekatkan pada Shisui, dan atas kelakuan wanita ini para pasukan Rebelion yang lain nampak berusaha menelan ludah mereka, namun hal itu nampak tak berpengaruh pada Shisui bahkan dia hanya menatap datar kejadian itu.

"Mohon untuk membuatkan tenda saja Mei-sama, saya akan beristirahat bersama Naruto." Dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha, Shisui membalas ucapan Mei yang nampak mendesah lesu akibat jawaban Shisui barusan, namun dia pun juga segera memerintahkan Shinobinya untuk mempersiapkan tenda untuk Shisui, namun nampaknya hal itu tak berjalan lancar setelah kedatangan seorang pria yang menggunakan penutup mata pada mata kanannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Shinobi Konoha disini!" Naruto yang tadi tengah berbincang dengan Haku nampak mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pria yang tengah berdiri didekat Mei, Naruto pun berjalan kearah Shisui yang memang menjadi tujuan ucapan pria tersebut. "Bukankah tak perlu dengan berteriak pak tua" dengan wajah datar Naruto berucap seraya mendekatkan badannya pada pria tersebut, tatapan mata Naruto nampak menajam.

"Kau juga bocah apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini!" Dengan nada ucapan yang semakin meninggi pria tersebut membalas ucapan Naruto, Zabuza yang memang berada dibelakangnya pun menarik pelan pundak kiri pria tersebut, pria itu yang mengetahui Zabuza yang menarik pundaknya pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto menuju Zabuza.

"Mereka berdua bantuan bagi Rebelion, Ao." Ao nama pria itu, dia kembali menatap kearah Naruto dan kembali menatap kearah Zabuza setelahnya.

"Hahaha, apa yang bisa dilakukan Genin seperti dia jika Shunsin no Shisui aku percaya namun bocah ini hahahhaa..." Tawa Ao terhenti saat hawa panas dan dingin menguar dari arah belakangnya, seluruh Shinobi Rebelion pun merasakan hal yang sama pandangan mereka teralihkan pada Naruto yang tengah mengeluarkan Glory of Ten Power's dan Nine Aisurumu miliknya. Shisui yang melihat ekspresi para Shinobi Rebelion pun menyeringai kecil.

"Kau ingin tahu akan apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Baiklah." Setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata katanya, dia berjalan menuju hutan yang memang berada diluar markas Rebelion, setelah dirasa cukup Naruto menarik pelatuk pistolnya dengan kamar peluru nomor satu, dan...

DAAR

SSRRT

Peluru yang tepat bersarang disalah satu pohon hutan tersebut sukses membekukan pohon tersebut tanpa tersisa satu inchi pun, semua Shinobi Rebelion yang melihatnya nampak membulatkan mata mereka melihat hal tersebut, sedangkan Haku dan Zabuza hanya tersenyum kecil disana begitu pula dengan Shisui.

"Apa perlu aku mengeluarkan kekuatan Glory of Ten Power's milikku Ao-san? Magmaku siap untuk membakar hutan ini sekejap." Shisui yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan tertawa keras, dan hal itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disana menatap Shisui, tawa Shisui disusul oleh tawa Zabuza yang kini tengah beradu tinju dengan Shisui. Kenapa mereka tertawa? Karena mereka melihat tampang Ao yang tak teralihkan dari pohon beku hasil tehnik Naruto.

"Jangan kau jawab dengan 'Ya' Ao, pedang itu dapat melelehkan Kubikiribochoku dengan mudah jika kau tahu." Dan lagi lagi, bocah dua belas tahun ini sukses membuat seluruh Shinobi Rebelion ternganga karena ucapan dari Zabuza barusan, Ao yang mendengarnya pun hanya mendecih kesal sedangkan Shisui pun berpamitan dengan Mei untuk segera menuju tenda yang dibuat untuknya dan Naruto, ya walau harus sedikit tertahan karena ucapan Mei Terumi itu.

Ditenda setelah Naruto dan Shisui sampai pun Naruto nampak bingung akan apa yang terjadi dengan Shisui, dia nampak terdiam sedari tadi dengan kedua tangan yang memegang ransel miliknya, Naruto pun mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak Shisui pelan Shisui yang merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi datar diwajahnya.

"Kau kenapa sen..."

"Gaahhh! Dia benar benar menggoda, aku harus bagaimana Naruto dia benar benar membuatku arrgghhh aku bisa gila jika menahan ini terus! Bangsat Itachi kenapa dia lebih dahulu memiliki pacar dari pada aku dan.. dan dia sudah melakukan itu dan sekarang ada seorang wanita yang ingin melakukan itu denganku, bagaimana Naruto dia pemimpin disini apa aku harus menuju tendanya dan melakukan itu deng-GUUAAHH"

Dan malam ini berlangsung sangat sangat panjang..

* * *

Malam hari telah berlalu dan pagi telah tiba, saat ini seluruh pasukan Rebelion yang berada dimarkas telah bangun dan mulai bersiap siap untuk memulai peperangan lagi dan hal itu tak terkecuali bagi Naruto dan Shisui mereka bahkan baru saja selesai untuk meregangkan sedikit otot otot mereka dengan cara berlari lari kecil seraya melakukan pemanasan biasa mulai dari Push Up, Back Up, SitUp dan lain sebagainya.

Baru saja mereka akan berjalan menuju sungai untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka seuara derap kaki terdengar menuju kearah mereka, disana terdapat Zabuza dan Haku yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri mereka, dalam tanda kutip berbeda tempat, mereka nampak telah bersiap siap untuk berangkat berperang.

"Kalian belum bersiap?" Zabuzalah yang mengawali pembicaraan kali ini, Naruto dan Shisui yang baru saja melihat kedatangan Zabuza dan Haku pun hanya terkekeh kecil seraya menggaruk tengkuk mereka. "Kami baru akan membersihkan diri kami kesungai terdekat, ya hitung hitung keringat yang keluar dari tubuh kami nanti adalah keringat yang bersih, hehe." Zabuza yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan pun hanya dapat membalas tawa dari bocah itu.

"Haha, cepatlah kami tak ingin menunggu lama." Saat ucapan Zabuza selesai dia dan Haku pun meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri tadi seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto, Shisui dan Naruto yang tak mau membuat mereka menunggu pun segera pergi kearah sungai dengan cepat.

Setelah sampai mereka berdua pun segera melucuti pakaian mereka dengan jarak yang cukup jauh antara guru dan murid ini, beberapa waktu berlalu mereka pun telah selesai membersihkan tubuh mereka, tak mau membuang waktu Naruto dan Shisui pun segera Shunsin menuju markas pasukan Rebelion.

Dua buah kepulan asap muncul didepan salah satu tenda besar tempat diadakannya rapat sebelum berperang, para penjaga yang mengetahui siapa yang datang pun segera mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk kedalam, tanpa basa basi keduanya pun segera masuk kedalam dan disana mereka telah disambut tatapan tajam dari Ao pria dengan penutup mata pada bagian kanannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sedari tadi sampai baru sekarang kalian datang kemari!" Dengan nada yang terdengar marah, Ao berucap pada Naruto dan Shisui yang hanya dapat tertawa kecil mendengarnya tak lupa tangan kanan dan kiri mereka guna gunakan untuk menggaruk tengkuk mereka.

"Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi Ao-san bagi seorang Shinobi kita harus menjaga tubuh kita agar tetap bugar dan sehat oleh karena itu kami tadi harus sedikit meregangkan otot kami untuk memulai perang ini." Ucapan Shisui barusan disusul oleh gelak tawa yang terdengar oleh seluruh orang disana, alasan yang digunakan Shisui memang masuk akal namun dapat membuat Ao menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Jadi apakah ada info dari para pasukan pengintai Mei-sama." Salah satu anggota Rebelion bertanya mewakili teman temannya, Mei yang tadi berada dalam posisi duduk kini berdiri dengan gagah walaupun dia seorang perempuan, tatapannya nampak tajam memandang keseluruh pasukan Rebelion.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan..." Mei menarik nafas cukup panjang guna mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya, dan sekali lagi Mei mengedarkan pandangannya kearah para pasukannya.

"...Pasukan kita berjumlah sekitar seribu dengan tambahan dua orang dari Konoha, walau memang salah satu dari mereka berdua aku pun belum mengetahui kekuatannya namun dengan adanya Uchiha Shisui pasukan kita sedikit bertambah kuat, sedangkan untuk pasukan Kirigakure berjumlah lebih dari dua ribu pasukan, dari kabar mata mataku yang aku tempatkan disana Yagura akan membagi pasukan kedalam dua bagian besar..." Mei kembali menarik nafas dalam.

"...Seribu lima ratus pasukan akan maju melawan kita sedangkan sisanya yang mata mataku perkirakan berjumlah hampir seribu akan tetap berjaga jaga didalam Kirigakure, kebanyakan dari mereka yang akan menyerang kita adalah para pengguna serangan jarak jauh namun dipimpin oleh salah satu pengguna pedang legendaris Kushimaru Kuriarare." Pandangan para pasukan Rebelion seketika menajam mendengar nama itu, bagitu pula dengan Shisui.

"etto, pedang apa yang digunakan olehnya Mei-sama?" Naruto bertanya seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi, dan hal tersebut berhasil mengundang tatapan mata dari para pasukan Rebelion, mungkin mereka tengah berfikir jika bocah ini tak mengetahuinya namun Mei menatap kearah Naruto tajam. "Dia memegang pedang Nuibari, pedang yang berbentuk seperti jarum jahit besar lengkap dengan benang yang sangat kuat."

Naruto mengangguk angguk mengerti akan penjelasan Mei barusan, dia pun bahkan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, Mei yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang nampak santai dan mengerti akan penjelasannya pun kembali menjelaskan strategi perang yang akan mereka hadapi kali ini, disisi lain Shisui yang melihat Naruto tersenyum kecil pun menyenggolnya pelan.

"Ada apa Shisui-sensei?" Dengan setengah berbisik Naruto bertanya pada Shisui yang sedari tadi memang berdiri disisi kanannya, Shisui pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto dengan tangan yang dia arahkan disamping pipinya guna menutupi wajahnya yang akan berbicara pada Naruto saat ini.

"Apa kau berniat melawannya Naruto? Seni Kenjutsumu mungkin belum sepadan untuk mengalahkannya." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Shisui barusan pun hanya tertawa kecil dan itu sedikit mengundang perhatian beberapa pasukan Rebelion yang berada didekatnya, mereka menatap curiga kearah Naruto dan Shisui.

"Kau tenang saja sensei, bahkan jika para petinggi Konoha tahu akan kekuatan Glory of Ten Power's milikku mereka pasti akan menobatkan pedangku ini menjadi salah satu pedang legendaris diKonohagakure, hehe." Shisui dan para pasukan Rebelion yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya dapat membuang nafas panjang, mereka berfikir jikalau Naruto sedang bercanda saat ini.

Naruto yang merasa jika ucapannya hanya sebuah kebohongan dan candaan belakang pun menajamkan matanya. "Kau tak percaya?! Oke akan aku buktikan, akan aku bawa kepala penjahit itu beserta jarum jahitnya agar kau percaya!" Cukup keras Naruto berucap dan kini yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun cukup banyak, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan begitu pula dengan Zabuza.

Mei yang melihat para pasukannya tertawa pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Kau jangan anggap remeh orang itu Naruto, walau memang tehnik yang kau gunakan untuk membungkam mulut Ao sangat hebat kau belum cukup untuk melawannya." Ucapan Zabuza pun sedikit membuat para pasukan disana tertawa mendengarnya, Naruto yang merasa jika dirinya dijadikan bahan tertawaan pun tak tinggal diam.

Dia mengeluarkan Glory of Ten Power's miliknya dari ketiadaan dengan tangan kanannya, alhasil perbuatan Naruto mengundang para pasukan Rebelion untuk membulatkan mata mereka.

"Aku bersumpah demi nama Yondaime-Hokage ayahku! Aku akan mengalahkan Kushimaru Kuriarare dan membawa kepalanya kehadapan kalian semua!" Dan setelah ucapan Naruto selesai dia menghilang dengan Shunsinnya meninggalkan para pasukan Rebelion yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Naruto barusan, Shisui yang masih ada disana berniat menyusul Naruto namun dihentikan oleh ucapan Mei.

"Uchiha Shisui, apa benar Naruto adalah anak Yondaime Hokage karena kemarin dia tak memperkenalkan diri dan kami tahu jika dia bernama Naruto dari kau yang memanggilnya sedemikian." Mei memandang tajam kearah Shisui yang hanya dapat membuang nafas karena pertanyaan dari Mei, dia pun kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah Mei yang tengah didampingi oleh Chojuro dan Ao.

"Haahhh, baiklah baiklah dia memang anak sulung Yondaime Hokage, Mei-sama, dia sempat dikabarkan hilang dari Konoha selama dua minggu dan ternyata dia tengah berlatih disuatu tempat dengan dua gurunya dan kabar itu dibawakan langsung oleh Bunshin guru dari bocah kuning sialan itu, merepotkan." Semua Shinobi yang ada didalam ruangan ini terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Shisui barusan.

"Baiklah, Shisui kau jaga dia aku tak ingin mendengar kabar jika salah satu anak Hokage terbunuh dalam perang ini dan lebih baik kita segera berangkat." Semuanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Mei barusan, begitu pula dengan Shisui yang mengangguk dengan malas karena perbuatan Naruto barusan.

* * *

Beberapa saat telah berlalu, semua pasukan Rebelion telah bersiap untuk segera menghadapi perang Saudara ini, namun dari seluruh pasukan Rebelion tak ada sosok Naruto disana dan hal itu sedikit membuat para pasukan Rebelion kebingungan namun setelah perjalanan menuju medan perang telah mereka lewati seluruh pasukan Rebelion melihat seorang bocah yang tengah berdiri ditengah tengah pada medan perang seorang diri.

Dia menghadap kearah para pasukan Kirigakure yang sudah bersiap dengan ribuan pasukan mereka, dikedua tangan bocah itu terdapat dua buah benda yang berbeda, sebuah Pedang besar berwarna perak dengan kombinasi warna merah dan hitam ditangan kanannya, sedangkan ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah Pistol dengan warna yang serupa dengan pedang besar miliknya.

"Naruto!" Shisui berteriak keras memanggil nama bocah ini, Naruto yang dipanggil oleh Jounin dari klan Uchiha itu hanya mengangkat pedangnya tinggi dan mengayunkannya kedepan menunjuk lurus kearah seorang pria berambut panjang yang menggunakan topeng anbu dengan tangan kanan yang memegang sebuah pedang berbentuk menyerupai jarum jahit besar.

"Kushimaru Kuriarare, kau lawanku!" Naruto berteriak keras dan hal tersebut membuat para pasukan Rebelion membulatkan mata mereka, sedangkan untuk pasukan Kirigakure mereka tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, terlebih Kushimaru, tawanya terdengar seperti seorang Psycopath.

"Oy bocah, kau ingin menyumbangkan nyawamu untukku hah, hahaha!" Kushimaru berteriak keras dengan Nuibari yang dia acungkan kearah Naruto, namun teriakan Kushimaru sama sekali tak mendapatkan respon dari Naruto bahkan Naruto hanya berdiri tenang dengan Glory of Ten Power's miliknya yang dia gantungkan sampai menyentuh tanah, dan hasilnya tanah tersebut nampak seperti terbakar.

Hanya para pasukan Rebelion yang mengetahui akan hal tersebut, Shisui yang sedari tadi memang berada dibarisan depan bersama dengan Mei Terumi dan lainnya pun lebih memilih berlari kearah Naruto dengan cepat, dia tak ingin jikalau Naruto terluka apalagi terbunuh dalam perang ini karena emosinya.

Namun hal itu terlambat, karena Naruto telah menebaskan Glory of Ten Power's miliknya kearah para pasukan Rebelion dan hasilnya sebuah gelombang tipis yang lama kelamaan melebar pun tercipta, banyak para pasukan Rebelion yang tak menyadari hal tersebut namun banyak pula yang mengetahui jikalau gelombang tersebut berbahaya bagi kehidupan mereka dan lebih memilih meloncat ataupun merunduk agar tak terkena akan gelombang itu, dan hasilnya...

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Dan sekali lagi para pasukan Rebelion harus membulatkan mata mereka melihat kejadian barusan, begitu pula dengan para pasukan Kirigakure, mereka tak menyangka jika tebasan itu berakibat terpotongnya tubuh para pasukan mereka yang tak menyadari bahaya dari serangan jarak jauh bocah berumur dua belas tahun ini.

"BANGSAT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH!" Kushimaru berteriak kesetanan melihat para pasukannya terbelah menjadi dua karena serangan barusan, Naruto yang melihat hasil karyanya pun hanya tersenyum lebar sampai Shisui tiba disampingnya dan menatap horor kearah pasukan Kirigakure.

"Ya aku menyumbangkan nyawa, tapi nyawa pasukanmu sendiri Kushimaru!" Naruto berlari dan membiarkan Shisui yang berusaha menghentikannya, para pasukan Rebelion yang baru saja sadar dari keterkejutan mereka pun juga ikut berlari menyerang kearah pasukan Kirigakure yang tengah tersadar dari ketakutan mereka, teriakan membahana melanda padang rumput yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat tumpahnya darah perang saudara ini.

Dibarisan terdepan Naruto melesat kearah Kushimaru dengan Pedang Silver miliknya yang dia genggam dengan erat, Aisurumu miliknya pun sudah dia todongkan kearah Kushimaru yang tengah berlari kearahnya juga, dan setelah jarak semakin menipis Naruto tak segan segan segera menarik pelatuk Aisurumu dengan kuat...

DASH DASH

Suara lontaran energi Spirit terdengar dari moncong Aisurumu yang mengarah lurus keKushimaru, Kushimaru yang mengetahui jika bola energi seukuran kelereng itu adalah salah satu tehnik berbahaya Naruto pun memilih untuk segera menghindar sebisa dirinya, dan hal itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagi Shinobi sekaliber Kushimaru, dia dapat dengan mudah menghindari peluru peluru energi milik Naruto.

Namun peluru peluru milik Naruto tak hanya mengarah kepada Kushimaru, namun kearah para pasukan Kiri jua, dibalakang sana beberapa pasukan Kirigakure yang memang tengah sial hari ini harus merelakan jika salah satu bagian tubuh mereka berlubang dan membeku akibat tehnik Naruto yang menyasar kearah mereka.

Shisui yang melihat Naruto telah melontarkan tehniknya pun tak tinggal diam, walau tengah dalam keadaan berlari kencang Shisui pun menyiapkan handseal miliknya guna...

 **Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu**

Seekor naga api besar sepanjang sepuluh meter tercipta dari jutsu yang dikeluarkan Shisui barusan, dibelakangnya para pasukan Rebelion pun tak tinggal diam beberapa pasukan yang memiliki perubahan jenis chakra api dan angin pun segera menggunakannya dan hasilnya lebih dari sepuluh naga api sebesar gerbong kereta dengan panjang mencapai lima belas dan dua puluh meter tercipta dari gabungan jutsu jutsu tersebut.

Disisi lain pasukan Kirigakure yang melihat tehnik berdaya penghancur besar ini pun tak tinggal diam, hampir lima puluh persen pasukan yang tersisa menggunakan tehnik dinding air mereka, namun hal tersebut bisa dibilang salah satu kesalahan fatal mereka karena sebuah tebasan horizontal kembali tercipta dan pelakunya adalah Naruto yang berusaha memotong dua tubuh Kushimaru, dan lagi lagi tehnik itu menyasar kearah pasukan Kirigakure.

Dinding dinding air yang dibuat para pasukan Kirigakure barusan terbelah menjadi dua sebelum tehnik naga api tadi mereka tahan, namun beruntung ada beberapa dinding air yang masih bertahan disana walau tak dapat menahan naga naga api dari pasukan Rebelion barusan.

Disisi lain Naruto dan Kushimaru tengah bergulat hebat dalam adu Kenjustu, namun tak disangka jika sebuah tendangan kuat dari Kushimaru dapat menghantam Naruto dari sisi kanannya, dan hasilnya Naruto harus terlempar beberapa kali walau memang dia masih dapat berdiri dengan sempurna kembali, namun hal ini membuat sebuah peluang bagi Kushimaru untuk melemparkan Nuibari yang telah dia kaitkan dengan kawat bajanya kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat serangan Kushimaru pun lebih memilih menghindarinya dengan bersalto kebelakang dan menghilang dengan Shunsin yang diajarkan oleh Shisui padanya, Kushimaru yang melihat Naruto kabur pun mendecih keras namun setelahnya dia kembali melihat Naruto yang berada cukup jauh diarah kanan pasukan Kirigakure.

"Kemarilah Kushimaru, buatlah pertarungan ini untuk kita berdua tanpa ada gangguan dari pasukan Rebelion dan Kirigakure!" Kushimaru menerima tantangan Naruto dan melesat kearah Naruto tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto yang melihat Kushimaru datang padanya pun sudah bersiap dengan kuda kudanya, Aisurumu miliknya dia arahkan kepada Kushimaru dengan ibu jari yang dia gunakan untuk memutar kamar peluru Aisurumu.

Kushimaru semakin mendekat dan Naruto pun menarik pelatuk Aisurumu tanpa basa basi...

 **Ice Spirit : Kemuri Reitoko**

Dari ujung moncong Aisurumu muncul kabut asap yang sangat tebal dan berhasil menutupi daerah dalam radius lima puluh meter dalam beberapa detik saja, Kushimaru yang melihat hal ini pun semakin mempertinggi kewaspadaannya, dia beberapa kali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kiri dan kanan dan juga memutar badannya guna mendeteksi dimana Naruto berada, namun tak terasa jika kaki miliknya kini telah membeku.

Setelah sadar akan hal tersebut Kushimaru pun segera berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan salah satu tehnik Naruto, dia berasumsi bahwa es yang tengah membelungku kakinya ini adalah salah satu tehnik dari bocah Konoha yang tengah dia lawan sekarang. Dan didalam kabut asap ini Naruto telah bersiap siap untuk melancarkan serangan pada Kushimaru.

Dia berlari, cepat kearah yang dia ketahui jika disanalah Kushimaru tengah terperangkap dalam jutsunya yang dapat membekukan tanah sejauh radius dua puluh meter dari tempat dimana dia berdiri. Namun tak disangka olehnya sebuah kawat baja hampir saja memotong kepalanya saat Naruto tengah menuju kearah Kushimaru berdiri, tak berselang lama akibat adanya ledakan yang cukup besar dimedan perang kabut yang tadi menutupi arena pertarungan Naruto dan Kushimaru menghilang.

Dapat dengan jelas Naruto melihat jikalau Kushimaru tengah berdiri dengan kaki yang nampak terbebas dari jeratan es Naruto. Sebuah tawa terdengar oleh indra pendengaran putra Hokage ini dan asal tawa tersebut berasal dari pria yang tengah dia lawan saat ini. Dibalik topeng anbu Kirigakure tersebutlah Kushimaru tengah tertawa bak psycopath.

"Kau terlalu naive dapat mengalahkanku dengan jutsu sampah seperti itu, kau tak menyadari jika kabut yang kau buat bagai sebuah media untukku memasang jebakan benang baja milikku, hahaha!" Naruto menatap tajam kearah Kushimaru, tak disangka olehnya jika Kushimaru tahu jikalau dia hampir saja mati oleh jebakan buatan Shinobi Kirigakure ini.

Naruto mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitarnya guna mencari tahu dimana letak benang benang baja yang diletakkan Kushimaru selain yang berada didepannya ini, walau memang ini hanyalah sebuah tanah kosong tetapi Naruto tahu jikalau daerah ini telah banyak terisi oleh ranjau benang buatan laki laki berambut panjang didepannya.

"Berhati hatilah bocah, sedikit saja kau salah bergerak entah bagian mana yang akan terpotong dari tubuhmu." Kushimaru menyeringai dari balik topengnya saat selesai mengucapkan kalimat barusan, Naruto pun bersiaga penuh kali ini, memang musuh didepannya ini bukanlah musuh yang sembarangan, walaupun Naruto tahu level dari musuhnya ini berada dibawah Zabuza tapi Naruto sama sekali belum pernah beradu pedang dengannya.

Naruto berdiam cukup lama seraya menatap kearah Kushimaru tajam, begitu pula sebaliknya dan tak berselang lama keduanya menghilang. Setelah itu terdengar dentingan logam yang terdengar nyaring diarena pertarungan ini tak lupa dengan beberapa tetes darah yang mengalir diberbagai tempat akibat goresan hasil adu pedang dan benang benang baja milik Kushimaru.

Lebih dari tiga menit mereka beradu kecepatan dan seni Kenjutsu, dan saat ini mereka pun telah kembali ditempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya nampak cukup jelas jika keadaan Naruto saat ini masih bisa dibilang cukup baik walaupun memang pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka goresan yang terjadi karena pertarungan dengan salah satu pemegang pedang legendaris dari Kirigakure ini.

Disana Kushimaru pun tak jauh berbeda, beberapa luka bakar tertorehkan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, bahkan dapat dengan jelas Nuibari milik Kushimaru saat ini terdapat beberapa bagian yang bisa dibilang bekas meleleh karena beradu dengan pedang Naruto dan hal itu terjadi tak lebih dari satu detik, kenapa? Karena Naruto sengaja memberikan sedikit energi Spirit miliknya guna memotong Nuibari menjadi dua namun hal itu diluar perkiaraanya

Pedang berbentuk menyerupai jarum jahit ini lebih keras dari apa yang dia bayangkan, tak khayal memang karena Nuibari masuk kedalam salah satu pedang legendaris Kirigakure oleh karena itu pedang itu sedikit lebih keras untuk dibelah oleh Glory of Ten Power's miliknya, Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut pun meningkatkan sedikit lagi energi Spirit Lava miliknya pada Glory of Ten Power'snya.

Dan tanpa babibu lagi Naruto pun menebaskan Glory of Ten Power's miliknya secara vertikal kearah Kushimaru...

 **Spirit Lava Style : NamiGiri.**

Sebuah gelombang hasil tebasan vertikal Glory of Ten Power's milik Naruto tercipta dan melesat kearah Kushimaru, Kushimaru yang melihat hal tersebut terjadi lagi pun tak tinggal diam dan dengan gerakan yang cukup mudah Kushimaru menghindari tebasan tersebut namun hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah beberapa benang baja miliknya putus karena gelombang Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai melihat hal tersebut dan tanpa basa basi lagi Naruto segera melesat kearah Kushimaru karena ranjau benang milik Kushimaru yang mengarah padanya telah menghilang. Kushimaru tahu jika ini adalah hal yang diinginkan oleh lawannya ini pun tak tinggal diam, dia pun membuat sebuah bunshin dengan cepat dan tanpa menunggu lagi Kushimaru dan bunshinnya melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto melihat dengan jelas dan sangat jelas Kushimaru dan bunshinnya memegang pedang yang sama dan benang yang saling berhubungan. Naruto pun tak tinggal diam, dengan pedang yang dia gantungkan dipungungnya Naruto merapalkan handsealnya tanpa ada sedikitpun gangguan walau dalam keadaan yang tengah berlari.

Kushimaru tahu akan apa yang Naruto lakukan tak mau jika hanya menerima serangan Kushimaru pun melemparkan Nuibari miliknya dan milik bunshinnya secara bersamaan namun tujuannya bukan pada Naruto namun kedua sisi kanan dan kirinya. Naruto melihatnya, namun handseal yang dia buat telah selesai, hasilnya...

 **Raiton : RaigaOokami**

Seekor serigala petir muncul disisi kanan Naruto dan secara bersamaan Naruto menarik Glory of Ten Power's miliknya guna kembali memotong benang baja milik Kushimaru, Kushimaru yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut walau memang dia adalah seorang Anbu dari Kirigakure namun dia masih tetap memiliki ekspresi diwajahnya walaupun tertutup oleh tepang anbunya.

Kushimaru yang melihat serigala petir Naruto mengarah padanya sedikit kalang kabut, dia pun melemparkan sebuah kunai yang sudah dia ikatkan pada kertas peledak kearah serigala petir tersebut, dibalakang Naruto sudah mengarahkan Aisurumu miliknya pada Kushimaru. Kunai milik Kushimaru tak mengenai serigala petir Naruto, namun jangan dianggap remeh Anbu Kirigakure ini, dia pun menghilang bersama kepulan asap khas Shunsin.

Naruto yang tahu tujuan Kushimaru pastilah Nuibari miliknya pun tak tinggal diam, dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah dimana Nuibari milik Kushimaru berada dan benar saja dia muncul disana, memang benar seorang ahli Kenjutsu tak mampu berbuat apa apa tanpa pedangnya dan Naruto mengetahui hal tersebut. Tanpa basa basi lagi sebuah peluru energi melesat kearah Kushimaru yang baru saja muncul didekat pedangnya.

Yang membuat berbahaya dari peluru tersebut adalah saat terlontar dari moncong Aisurumu peluru tersebut menyebar menjadi puluhan bagai tehnik _Kunai KageBunshin_ yang biasa digunakan oleh Minato.

Kushimaru yang melihat hal tersebut benar benar terkejut, setelah mendapatkan pedangnya Kushimaru kembali menghilang dengan...

ZZRRRTT

ARRGGGHH

Sebuah aliran listrik berhasil membuat Kushimaru terjatuh kala memegang gagang Nuibari, Naruto menyeringai dan akhirnya...

JLLEBB SSRRRTTT

Beberapa peluru energi milik Naruto berhasil membekukan dada kaki dan tangan Kushimaru seketika itu juga dan tak ada lagi hal yang dapat Kushimaru lakukan selain terjatuh karena alat penopang tubuhnya telah membeku seutuhnya...

"Aku menang, dan jika kau tahu Nuibari milikmu telah aku aliri salah satu Jutsu Raiton milikku yang aku tahan saat merapalkan handseal tadi walau memang aku harus merasakan kesemutan beberapa saat tapi aku tak percaya jika hal itu berhasil." Naruto berjalan kearah Kushimaru yang sama sekali tak dapat melakukan apapun, serigala petir milik Naruto pun segera menghantam tubuh Kushimaru yang telah tak berdaya, dan ini adalah akhir hidupnya.

Naruto yang melihat Kushimaru telah mati pun tak menyianyiakannya, dia pun menarik pedang miliknya dan memotong kepala Kushimaru dengan sekali tarikan Glory of Ten Power's tanpa adanya kesulitan dan segera membawa kepala tanpa badan itu berbalik.

Tak mau membuang buang waktu Naruto pun segera pergi menuju para pasukan Rebelion untuk sedikit membantu mereka walau dia tahu dan sangat tahu jika tehnik Raiton jarak jauhnya hanya beberapa saja namun Naruto tak ingin menyianyiakan pengorbanan pasukan ini.

Setelah sampai digaris depan Naruto bertemu dengan Shisui dan Mei Terumi yang masih bertarung dengan beberapa pasukan Rebelion, dibelakang Naruto saat ini banyak pasukan Rebelion yang membantu dengan tehnik mereka yang memiliki cakupan serangan jauh, namun hal itu berhenti saat melihat Naruto datang dengan menenteng sebuah kepala ditangan kirinya.

Naruto melihat Shisui dan Mei yang sedari tadi masih berkutat dengan tehnik serangan jauh milik mereka pun memilih untuk mendekati mereka. "Yoo kau terlihat kelelahan, Shisui-sensei." Shisui yang baru saja meniupkan sebuah bola api berdiameter tujuh sampai delapan meter sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar suara dari samping kanannya, saat dia menolehkan kepalanya...

"HUUAAAA, KEPALA!" Shisui tak khayal segera meloncat menjauh melihat kepala yang tengah ditenteng oleh Naruto berada lima senti didepan wajahnya, setelah dia sadar Shisui dan Mei yang memang terkejut mendengar teriakan nista Shisui barusan tak kuasa untuk tak membulatkan matanya, begitu pula beberapa pasukan Rebelion yang memang berada didekat mereka sedari tadi.

"Hmm, bagaimana kepala manusia jarum itu sudah aku bawa sebagai bukti jika aku membunuhnya." Naruto berucap seraya menjatuhkan kepala Kushimaru yang tadi dia angkat lurus dengan kepalanya, semua yang ada disana mengedip kedipkan mata mereka beberapa kali setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Yosh! Aku akan maju kegaris depan walau memang ini garis depan tapi aku yang akan berada dipaling depan dan membabat habis pasukan Kirigakure itu." Naruto berteriak seraya mengacungkan Glory of Ten Power's miliknya yang dia arahkan pada pasukan Kirigakure yang berhenti melancarkan serangan pada mereka saat melihat Naruto dengan santainya membawa kepala Kushimaru yang notabenenya adalah pemimpin pasukan mereka.

"Aku ikut Naruto." Shisui menarik tanto miliknya seraya berdiri disamping kanan Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya pun mengangguk seraya melayangkan senyum padanya, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan sedetik kemudian mereka menatap kearah para pasukan Kirigakure.

"It's Show Time/It's Show Time"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Yo yo, saya kembali lagi yaa maaf kalo lama update yaakkkk hehehe...** **Selama puasa kemarin mood saya untuk meneruskan semua fic hilang, bahkan ide ide yang sudah saya persiapkan sebelumnya juga entah pergi kemana… Untuk latihan Naruto akan saya berikan dalam beberapa chapter kedepan, dan mungkin Naruto tak akan ada dalam beberapa arc penting kedepannya.**

 **Segitu saja penjelasan saya, semoga chap ini lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya..**

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~Searfont Graffity Out~.~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5 : Sanbi!

* * *

 **Spirit Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto manga. But this fic is mine.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Typo, AlurPasaran, OC, OOC, GodLike.**

 **Summary :Terlambat dalam berkembang, walau begitu dibalik itu semua terdapat sebuah Hikmah yang dapat diambil. GagalSummary, SpiritShinobi...**

* * *

 **Saatnya balas Review :**

 **Guest : Inferno Scorpion ya... masih lama dia menguasainya...**

 **KitsuneBlaze : :v Hatur Nuwun lho yaa:v**

 **Guest : Sisi hewan?**

 **Death Race : Selain elemen petir dia tak memiliki perubahan chakra yang lainnya, untuk magma dan es itu dia miliki karena adanya Scorpion dan Sub Zero yang ada didalam dirinya. Hanya itu saja... tapi karena adanya elemen es dalam tubuhnya, dapat dipastikan jika dia dapat mengcontrol zat cair. Dan untuk magma, dia juga dapat mengeluarkan api walau hal itu hanya dia lakukan untuk beberapa kali...**

 **Sedikit yang bisa saya jawab... dan selamat membaca...**

 **Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

Hari yang indah diKirigakure namun keadaan berkebalikan dengan cuaca hari ini. Ratusan tubuh tak bernyawa bergelimpungan dipadang rumput sisi Selatan Kirigakure ini, inilah hasil dari perang saudara yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama diKirigakure, ratusan pasukan dari Kirigakure dan puluhan pasukan dari Rebelion harus rela meregang nyawa mereka disini.

Perang sesi pertama ini telah selesai, walau memang masih ada beberapa pasukan dari Kirigakure yang bertahan tetapi mereka lebih memilih mundur untuk kembali keKirigakure. Dan disisi lain pasukan Kirigakure memilih untuk bermalam disini, ditanah lapang tempat pertumpahan darah dari kedua belah pihak.

Ratusan tenda dan puluhan api unggun menjadi pemandangan kala ini, mereka baru saja membereskan atau lebih tepatnya mengumpulkan mayat mayat dari kedua belah pihak. Walau mereka tahu jika yang mereka kumpulkan adalah tubuh tubuh tak bernyawa musuh mereka namun mereka masih memiliki belas kasihan dan memilih untuk menguburkan mayat mayat tadi dengan layak jika perang ini telah selesai.

Didepan sebuah kobaran api unggun terbesar diperkemahan ini terdapat beberapa pasukan elite yang berasal dari pasukan Rebelion, ya mereka tengah membicarakan tektik untuk menghadapi perang esok hari. Uchiha Shisui dan Namikaze Naruto pun ikut andil dalam perundingan ini, atau tepatnya hanya Shisui saja dan Naruto lebih memilih untuk bercengkrama dengan Haku.

Beberapa kali perdebatan nampak diperundingan ini, tetapi tak berapa lama hal tersebut terselesaikan tetapi... "Lalu bagaimana dengan para warga disana." Enam kata yang terlontar dari mulut bocah Namikaze ini sukses membuat raut wajah peserta perundingan ini mengeras, nampak dengan jelas jika mereka melupakan hal kecil yang sangat berarti bagi setiap desa.

"Ck, kenapa aku sampai lupa hal sepenting ini." Raut wajah Mei Terumi selaku pemimpin pasukan ini mengeras seketika, begitu pula dengan laki laki yang menggunakan tutup mata pada mata kanannya. Shisui pun juga mengambil posisi perfikir yang sangat mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage, Minato.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku telah memperingati Yagura untuk mengungsikan para warga Kirigakure karena perang ini adalah perang terakhir kalian." Semua pasang mata segera tertuju pada asal suara tersebut, ya seorang laki laki berpakaian putih biru dengan tubuh yang diselimuti dengan petir biru muda tengah berdiri diatas sebuah tongkat coklat miliknya.

Semua yang ada disana segera meloncat dan mengambil posisi siaga begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Shisui, namun tak berapa lama keduanya melepas posisi tersebut. "Ah, arigatou Raiden-sensei." Para pasukan Rebelion yang berada disana mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Naruto dengan ekspresi yang nampak butuh sebuah penjelasan, Zabuza dan Haku pun teringat kejadian dijembatan Nami no Kuni.

"Kalian semua tenang, dia ada dipihak kita. Dia guru bocah kuning itu." Ucapan dari Zabuza barusan membuat para pasukan Rebelion yang ada disana menatap kearahnya dan segera melepaskan posisi siaga mereka, Raiden yang tadi berada diatas tongkat miliknya pun meloncat turun dan berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

DUGH

"Ittai, kenapa kau memukulku Oyajii !" tak disangka oleh siapapun jika raksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Raiden adalah memukul kepala Naruto dengan tongkat coklat miliknya. Siapa pun yang melihat respon pertama yang dilakukan guru putra Hokage ini pastilah meneteskan keringat sweatdrop karena dengan tenangnya dan tanpa bersalah dia memukul Shinobi yang membunuh Kushimaru dengan santainya.

"Aku tak suka sifat terburu burumu Naruto, kau harus lebih melatih pengendalian emosimu lagi." Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Raiden barusan, dia menatap mata biru dengan kilatan kilatan petir putih didalamnya. Naruto tahu jika senseinya ini tengah kecewa padanya, Naruto mengangguk dan kembali menatap kearah wajah guru barunya ini dengan mata melukiskan tekad yang meledak ledak.

"Maafkan aku Raiden-sensei, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi." Raiden tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti, dia berbalik dan menatap kearah jalur yang akan mereka lewati menuju Kirigakure. Semua pasukan Rebelion menatap apa yang akan terjadi saat Raiden berbalik dan memegang kepala Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"Keluarlah, Scorpion, Sub Zero!" Dan yang terjadi adalah...

GUUAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH

Naruto memekik keras saat aliran petir putih dari tangan kiri Raiden menyentuh kepalanya, namun anehnya Naruto sama sekali tak berusaha melepaskan tangan Raiden dari kepalanya atau mungkin Naruto menikmati rasa sakit yang menjalar ditubuhnya ini.. ._.

Seluruh pasukan Rebelion terkejut saat mendengar pekikan kesakitan Naruto terlebih lagi Shisui. Shisui berusaha menghentikannya tetap dua orang datang dan menghadang gerakan Shisui saat dia akan membantu Naruto. "Tenanglah, tak akan terjadi apa apa disana." Seseorang yang diketahui jika itu adalah seorang pria muncul tepat didepan Shisui. Seluruh pasukan Rebelion terkejut bukan main saat melihat cara datang keduanya.

Tak berapa lama muncul sebuah kobaran api dan pusaran angin yang terselimuti es dikanan dan kiri Naruto secara bersamaan. Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal serta kedua tangannya yang nampak lemas secara seketika. Pria tanpa baju yang menunjukkan tubuh kekarnya berjalan kearah Naruto dan menendangnya cukup keras dan hal tersebut disambut respon kuda kuda dari seluruh pasukan Rebelion.

"Bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan, Liu Kang." Dari kobaran api tadi muncul sosok Scorpion yang menatap tajam kearah pria yang disebut dengan nama Liu Kang tadi. Dengusan pelan menjadi jawaban yang dilontarkan Liu Kang pada Scorpion. Dibelakangnya pun datang laki laki berbaju biru kombinasi hitam dengan camping tipis bewarna hitam yang nampak terbuat dari besi.

"Apa apaan maksud kalian, haahh!" Mei Terumi berteriak keras mewakili seluruh pasukannya Rebelion yang ada disana. Perhatian keempat orang yang baru saja muncul teralihkan kearah pasukan Rebelion yang sudah bersiap untuk bertarung dengan mereka. Terlebih Shisui, Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya menatap tajam penuh amarah pada keempat sosok tersebut, terlebih lagi Liu Kang.

"Heh, dia terlalu melebih lebihkan apa yang dia rasakan. Kalian fikir sengatan listrik dari Raiden-sama terasa sakit untuk teman temannya?" Ucapan yang terlontar dari Liu Kang sontak membuat para pasukan Rebelion memunculkan raut kebingungan diwajah mereka. Tapi hal itu terjawab saat mereka mendengar tawa dari mulut Naruto yang baru saja menerima tendangan cukup keras dari Liu Kang.

"Hehehe, maaf maaf aku hanya bercanda saja." Jawaban Naruto barusan membuat para pasukan Rebelion menggeram marah, wajar saja hal tersebut terjadi.

" **Grrr, apa kau ingin merasakan ilusi dari Mangekyou Sharingan milikku, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.** " Ahh, suara itu. Suara yang sukses membuat bulu tengkuk miliknya tegang seketika. Liu Kang yang ada disamping Naruto tertawa keras saat melihat ekspresi takut yang dimunculkan diwajah Naruto akibat suara berat yang dikeluarkan Shisui dengan tambahan bumbu amarah diperkataannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian segera menyerbu Kirigakure, aku tak akan membantu tapi mereka berdua yang akan menjadi pasukan tambahan kalian, ku beri sedikit saran, jangan membunuh pasukan Kirigakure lebih baik kalian berusaha untuk bernegosiasi dengan mereka terlebih dahulu, tetapi jika hal tersebut tak dapat dilakukan serang mereka, bunuh saja jika hal tersebut diperlukan..."

"...Karena dimasa depan kalian masih membutuhkan mereka." Pasukan Rebelion cukup tersentak mendengar ucapan Dewa Semesta Mortal tersebut. Mei nampak mengerti maksud kakek tua yang ada disana, dia mengangguk dan meng'iya'kan ucapan Raiden. Dirasa sudah cukup Raiden berbalik dan menghilang dengan sambaran petir yang cukup membuat sebuah cekungan berdiameter tiga puluh sentimeter ditempat dia berdiri tadi.

"Lebih baik kita segera maju, dan sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Kung Lao, dan dia Liu Kang." Laki laki percamping tadi berucap tapi tunggu sebentar.

"Oy oy, kenapa aku tak dapat mengeluarkan Aisurumu dan Glory Ten Power's!" Teriakan yang berasal dari Naruto barusan sontak saja membuat hampir seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang ada disana segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah satu satunya bocah yang ada disana. Dikedua tangan berbalut perban putih yang setengahnya telah terlepas memperlihatkan tangan kiri yang terselimuti es dan tangan kanan yang memperlihatkan layaknya batu magma.

Jantung Shisui cukup berdetak keras saat melihat kedua tangan Naruto, namun saat dia mendekat dia sama sekali tak merasakan adanya tekanan energi yang besar seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan, dia hanya merasakan jikalau tekanan energi yang keluar dari kedua tangan Naruto hanya setengah dari tekanan yang dahulu dia rasakan saat berada dipinggir sungai bersama Sasuke dan Menma.

"Tentu saja, karena separuh kekuatan Spirit milikmu berada ditubuh kami saat ini." Scorpionlah yang melontarkan perkataan barusan seraya menarik sebuah pedang atau bisa dibilang sebuah Tanto berwarna seperti Glory of Ten Power's miliknya dari sarungnya yang berada punggung sebelah kirinya. Entah karena apa saat Tanto tersebut berada digengamannya sebuah rantai berpendar merah seperti besi panas keluar dari pergelangan tangannya dan menyatu dengan pangkal gagang tantonya.

"Begitu pula dengan Nine Aisurumu yang mujud sesungguhnya seperti ini." Kini giliran Sub Zero yang menarik sebuah tanto berwarna biru kehitam hitaman yang berbeda dengan es yang menyelimuti tangan kiri Naruto, dia menarik dari punggung kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Saat kedua tanto tadi keluar dari sarungnya, energi panas dan dingin menguar membuat hampir seluruh pasukan Rebelion tersentak kaget.

"Ta-tapi, ke-kenapa saat kedua senjata itu berada padaku memiliki bentuk yang berbeda?" Scorpion mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang pasti akan terlontar dari Naruto. Dia kembali menyarungkan Glory of Ten Power's miliknya dan berjalan kearah Naruto, begitu pula dengan Sub Zero yang ikut mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Tentu saja berbeda, mereka berdualah telah dapat mencapai level _Inferno_ dan _Neival_ , dan jika kau sudah menguasainya kedua senjata itu akan berubah menjadi _Yogan Gin_ dan _Hakuhyo_." Bukan Sub Zero maupun Scorpion yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan, tetapi Liu Kanglah yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Tapi, sebuah dengusan kembali terdengar dari Scorpion.

"Kau salah Liu, dia hanya membutuhkan Tujuh dari sepuluh tingkat kekuatan Glory of Ten Power's agar dapat menguasai _Inferno_ milikku, dan dia kini telah mencapai level keempat..."

"...Dan dia hanya membutuhkan enam dari sembilan kekuatan Nine Aisurumu untuk menguasai _Neival_ milikku, dan dia kini telah sempurna menguasai level ketiga." Penjelasan Scorpion dan Sub Zero barusan sukses membuat Liu Kang dan Sub Zero membulatkan matanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Bagi sebagian pasukan Rebelion yang mendengar perbincangan mereka nampak tak mengerti namun tak lebih dari lima orang cukup mengetahui maksud perbincangan ini.

"Jika kalian semua ingin mengetahui level terlarang itu akan kami tunjukkan." Dengan selesainya ucapan Scorpion barusan sebuah kobaran api berwarna merah muncul dikepalanya, topeng miliknya menghilang entah kemana dan baju ninja berwarna kuning kombinasi hitam miliknya kini dipenuhi dengan bagian bagian yang nampak seperti Lava berwarna merah tua membara.

Disisi lain Sub Zero pun juga memasuki mode miliknya, kedua tangan berselimut es miliknya kini berubah menjadi lebih menggelap. Tak hanya tangan, kakinya pun juga terselimuti es yang nampak membekukan area sebesar dua puluh senti dari tempat dia berdiri. Dan jika ada yang mengetahuinya, Jantung milik Sub Zero kini telah membeku, luka yang ada dimata kirinya pun nampak membiru.

Semua yang merasakan aura kuat yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya nampak tersentak dan beberapa terduduk dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar kuat. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama, tak sampai satu menit dan aura tersebut berhenti menguar. Semuanya menghembuskan nafas lega merasakannya, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Dan mode yang mereka berdua masuki kini telah mereka lepaskan kembali.

"Ck, kalian hanya mempamerkannya saja. Lebih baik kita segera serang mereka, akan aku bunuh semua ninja dengan topeng yang ada disana, aku sudah lapar." Kung Lao yang sangat hafal sifat partnernya ini hanya mendecih pelan, jika dibilang Liu Kang adalah seorang... "Dasar Kanibal." Ya, itulah kata yang selalu dilontarkan Kung Lao saat melihat Liu Kang yang merubah wujudnya menjadi wujud terlarangnya.

"Ck, aku memakan musuh bukan memakan teman sendiri, bodoh." Dan selesainya ucapan itu semua pasukan Rebelion mulai merengsak maju menyerbu Kirigakure.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato.

Disinilah sekarang, Training Groud 7 tempat berkumpulnya team tujuh bersama dengan Jounin pembimbing mereka. Sebuah kabar yang cukup mengejutkan dibawakan oleh Kakashi no Sharingan selaku Jounin pembimbing team Genin terbaik dalam angkatan ini. Beberapa perbincangan dilakukan oleh mereka berempat sampai sebuah kepulan asap muncul didekat mereka.

"Yoo!" Dengan nada santai, seorang laki laki berambut putih panjang dengan hitae atte bertuliskan kanji dengan arti minyak menyapa keempat orang tadi. Dia berjalan setelah Kakashi melambaikan tangannya pada pria setengah baya tadi. Setelah sampai suara pertama yang datang menyeletuk kearahnya adalah Menma.

"Apa yang kau mau Ero-sannin." Entah karena apa nada yang digunakan Naruto pada kakek tua ini terdengar ada bumbu marah dan benci didalamnya. Pria yang dipanggil Menma dengan sebutan Ero-sannin tadi hanya tertawa cengengesan khasnya, persis seperti tawa Naruto yang selalu dia keluarkan saat dia merasa sedikit malu ataupun baru saja mendapat sebuah pujian.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Menma, bukannya kau yang ingin mempelajari Rasengan buatan ayahmu dengan bantuanku, jadi sebagai bayarannya kau harus membantuku mencari inspirasi untuk buku ciptaanku, hehehe." Ya, hanya Kakashi dan Menma saja yang tahu maksud dari pria setengah baya ini.

"Ck, mambantu sih membantu tapi kenapa aku harus melakukan hange menjadi seorang gadis seksi didepanmu, Ero-sannin!" Jiraiya no Gamma Sannin lah dia, dia hanya tertawa nista dengan kedua tangan yang dia letakkan dipinggangnya. Di sampingnya, Kakashi hanya memberikan eyes smile khasnya setelah mengerti mengapa Menma nampak marah pada Sannin katak ini.

"Ck, lebih baik kalian segera memberitahu kami apa maksud kami harus berkumpul disini sepagi ini, bahkan matahari masih menunjukkan separuh wujudnya." Tawa Jiraiya terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan kesal dari gadis musim semi yang tengah berkacak pinggang didepannya, tepat disisi kanan Menma yang masih tetap menatap tajam Jiraiya dan Sasuke yang masih staycool.

"Baiklah, kami bermaksud untuk melatih kalian untuk Ujian Chunnin yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan kedepan diKonoha ini." Mata ketiga Genin Konoha ini cukup menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia saat mendengar maksud ucapan Jiraiya barusan. Bagi Menma, berlatih dengan Jiraiya itu sudah pasti karena dia sering melakukannya bersama dengan Naruto dihari hari yang telah berlalu.

Untuk Sasuke, Kakashilah yang tepat untuk melatihnya. Entah karena apa Kakashi pun juga cukup menyukai Sasuke dalam hal niat berlatih, dia tahu tekad yang dimiliki Sasuke saat ini dalam berlatih pastilah bertujuan untuk membawa kembali kakaknya ke Konoha seperti hal yang dikatakan Uchiha Shisui padanya.

Tapi untuk Sakura? Ya, Sasuke dan Menma menyadari hal ini. Mereka menatap Sakura yang cukup menunjukkan ekspresi antara bingung, khawatir atau hal yang lain yang sama artinya dengan merasa tertinggal. Jiraiya juga melihatnya, dan Jiraiya tahu maksud ekspresi Sakura yang tak begitu bahagia.

"Menma akan tetap berlatih bersamaku dan juga Minato serta Kushina, Sasuke kau bisa berlatih dengan Kakashi atau Shisui walau aku tak tahu kemana dia sekarang, bahkan Hiruzen-sensei juga tak mengetahui kemana perginya dia, cukup menjadi misteri dalam dua hari ini, dan untuk Sakura kau akan berlatih dengan..."

BOFT

"Denganku!" Dua kepulan asap muncul dikanan dan kiri Jiraiya, memunculkan dua orang wanita yang tengah berdiri dengan seekor babi berwarna PINK digendongan salah satunya. Sakura terhenyak kaget melihat siapa yang muncul didepannya ini, legenda Sannin selain Jiraiya dan Orochimaru, Senju Tsunade.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" Entah terkontrol ataupun tidak kata kata yang keluar dari mulut ranum Sakura barusan sedikit membuat wanita bernama Tsunade tadi menyungging sedikit senyum manis dibibirnya, dan begitu pula dengan gadis yang menggendong babi PINK tadi. Entah kenapa, ada sedikit rasa senang melihat ekspresi terkejut Sakura saat melihat mereka berdua.

"Ya ini aku, apa kau bersedia menja..."

BRUK

"Angkat aku menjadi muridmu Tsunade-sama, aku mohon angkat aku menjadi muridmu!" Cukup mengejutkan memang bagi mereka semua saat melihat Sakura yang tiba tiba memotong perkataan Tsunade barusan, ditambah lagi dengan posisinya yang bersujud didepan Tsunade. Jiraiya hanya tertawa melihat kelakukan Sakura barusan, dan hal itu cukup membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit rasa malu tentu ada, ditambah lagi dengan tawa yang disusul oleh Tsunade sendiri.

"Hahaha, tak kusangka jika ada yang ingin menjadi muridku sampai sampai dia bersujud didepanku hahaha..." Tawa Tsunade mengeras dengan kedua tangan yang kini beranjak menuju pinggangnya. Tak berapa lama tawa tersebut terhenti dan kini menujukkan ekspresi senang Tsunade saat menatap Sakura yang kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas kedua telapak tangannya yang berada diatas tanah, entah karena malu atau memang masih tetap bersikeras.

"...Tak perlu kau sampai seperti itu Sakura, aku kemari memang bertujuan untuk mengangkatmu menjadi muridku atas rekomendasi dari Jiraiya walau memang aku cukup benci dan kesal saat mendengar sifat fansgirlmu dari Jiraiya. Tapi, hal itu hilang saat mendengar kau sudah dapat mengeluarkan chakra penyembuh untuk Menma saat misi pertamaku seperti yang dikatakan Jiraiya..." Tsunade berhenti sebentar.

"...Cukup mengesankan bagi Genin muda sepertimu, dan karena itu angkat kepalamu dan berdirilah, hilangkan sifat fansgirlmu dan menjadilah Kunoichi yang melebihiku, jadilah bagian yang terpenting dalam team, kau perempuan kau dilindungi oleh mereka tapi kau juga harus dapat melindungi dirimu sendiri bahkan membantu mereka ataupun melindungi mereka."

Sakura berdiri dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, Tsunade berjalan mendekat dan menepuk kepala Sakura beberapa kali. "Dan kuatkan dirimu, karena Tsunade-sama tak akan setengah setengah dalam melatihmu." Sakura mengangguk mantab mendengar ucapan gadis bernama Shizune yang masih tetap setia dengan babi PINKnya itu,-

Mereka semua tersenyum saat melihat hal tersebut. Tetapi... "Dua sannin legendaris akan melatih dua teman satu teamku, dan aku? Hanya akan dilatih oleh seorang Jounin mesum dan seorang Uchiha yang cukup merepotkan, ck aku cukup iri akan hal ini." Mata Menma melebar mendengar ucapan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini.

"KAU BERBICARA PANJANG LAGI SASUKE, BAH DUNIA PASTI AKAN KIAMAT!"

* * *

Tak jauh dari Kirigakure, tengah berjalan dua orang manusia atau tepatnya seorang manusia dengan sebuah tumbuhan hidup, jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah menandakan jika mereka tergabung dalam sebuah team ataupun organisasi. Tingkah mereka nampak cukup aneh dimata orang orang yang melihatnya, atau tepatnya hanya tumbuhan itu sajalah yang berbicara sendiri dengan dua buah mulut yang tergabung menjadi satu dengan tubuh berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Ahhh, Tobi apa kita akan pergi keKirigakure saat ini juga hmm." Orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Tobi tadi adalah seorang yang diketahui berjenis kelamin laki laki dengan topeng spiral berwarna oranye dengan pusat yang berada dimata kanannya. Dia masih tetap diam dan terus berjalan santai kearah Kirigakure.

"Ya, Jinchuriki Sanbi sudah berada dibawah pengaruhku hanya waktu yang perlu kita tunggu sampai Rebelion memenangkan perang saudara mereka dan Sanbi akan berada digenggaman kita." Laki laki tadi berhenti dan berucap sedemikian rupa, manusia tumbuhan tadi hanya terdiam dengan mata yang masih tertuju kearah laki laki bernama Tobi ini.

Manusia tumbuhan tadi tersenyum dan masuk kedalam tanah, Tobi yang mengerti maksud rekan teamnya ini hanya menunggu dengan duduk disebuah batu yang berada tepat dipinggir danau belakang Kirigakure. Tak berapa lama rekannya tadi muncul kembali dengan ekspresi yang berbeda seperti saat dia masuk kedalam tanah.

"Apa yang kau dapat, Zetsu?" Zetsu berjalan cukup cepat kearah Tobi.

"Rebelion..."

"...Mereka telah masuk kedalam..."

"...Kirigakure dan..."

BUGH

"Bangsat! Satu yang berbicara!" Ya, sedikit bogem mentah kewajah mereka berdua hitam dan putih ini dapat membuat mereka terdiam.

"Aku yang akan berbicara..." Zetsu hitamlah yang berucap barusan, dia memperingati teman satu tubuhnya ini. "...Rebelion telah masuk kedalam Kirigakure, sepertinya mereka mendapatkan bantuan entah dari mana, tapi yang aku tahu mereka berbahaya ditambah lagi dengan Uchiha Shisui dan seorang Genin Konoha ikut andil didalamnya."

Mata onix dibalik topeng spiral tadi menajam saat mendengar berita yang dibawa oleh Zetsu barusan. Tobi berdiri dan mengarahkan tatapannya kearah Zetsu memberi isyarat sesuatu padanya. "...Kau tunggu disini, aku akan ikut andil didalamnya." Dan selesainya ucapan Tobi barusan, dia pun tersedot masuk kedalam matanya.

* * *

At Kirigakure.

Pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan nampak didesa yang hampir dikelilingi oleh sebuah Danau ini. Ratusan mayat bergelimpangan dihampir seluruh penjuru Kirigakure, darah berceceran dimana mana, kunai, shuriken, api, lubang lubang pun bertebaran. Inilah pemandangan yang mengerikan akibat sebuah perang saudara yang terjadi di Kirigakure ini.

Dan saat ini sang pemimpin Kirigakure pun telah menujukkan dirinya, dia berdiri tepat diatas gedung Mizukage dengan tongkat yang berada digenggaman tangan kanannya. Matanya nampak memandang datar kearah puluhan Shinobi yang tengah berperang saat ini. Dibawahnya kini menatap balik beberapa Ninja yang berdiri dengan senjata mereka masing masing.

"YAGURA!" Wanita bernama Mei Terumi yang adalah sang pemimpin pasukan Rebelion berteriak lantang menantang Yagura sang Mizukage keempat sekaligus Jinchuriki Sanbi ini. Dikanannya berdiri Uchiha Shisui dan Uzumaki Naruto serta dua Spiritnya yang masih tetap bersamanya, tak ketinggalan Liu Kang dan Kung Lao, bantuan dari Raiden.

Ngomomg ngomong soal Raiden, dia telah pergi entah kemana. Mungkin mempersiapkan segala tetek bengek hal yang akan digunakan Naruto untuk latihan, mungkin.

Disisi kirinya berdiri Yuki Haku dan Zabuza Momochi, serta Ao dan Chojuro yang baru saja datang setelah membabat beberapa pasukan Kirigakure dibelakang mereka. Yagura nampak sama sekali tak gentar bahkan tatapannya masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

Yagura melompat turun dan jatuh berdebum dengan efek debu berterbangan hasil tabrakan dirinya dengan tanah dibawahnya. Mereka baru saja akan maju menyerang Yagura saat sebuah vorteks menghentikan aksi mereka, dari sana muncul seorang laki laki bertopeng spiral dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah yang melambaikan tangannya pada anggota Rebelion yang tersisa.

"Hallo! Tobi anak baik datang membantumu lho Yagura-chan!" Yagura hanya menatap sekilas kearah orang bernama Tobi yang tengah bertingkah childis dikanannya ini, tak lupa tangan yang menepuk nepuk pundaknya. Tatapan para Rebelion menajam tatkala melihat siapa yang datang, mereka tahu jubah itu adalah jubah para anggota Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki ya." Liu Kang maju selangkah seraya berucap sedemikian rupa. Kung Lao pun hanya memunculkan sedikit senyum dimulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Liu Kang barusan. Scorpion dan Sub Zero hanya menatap datar kearah dua rekan lamanya ini.

"Cukup lama aku ingin melawan anggota Akatsuki setelah mendengar debut kejahatan kalian, dan mungkin kau adalah anggota mereka yang menutupi sifat aslimu dengan tingkahmu ini." Kini Kung Lao yang angkat bicara dengan sedikit menebak akan apa yang dilakukan Tobi ini. Tobi hanya melompat dengan mata yang menatap santai kearah Kung Lao didepannya ini.

"Tebakan yang tak begitu buruk hehehe, tapi ingat lho jangan pernah meremehkan musuhmu, walau aku seperti ini aku cukup kuat lho." Dengan nada yang terdengar santai dan childisnya Tobi menjawab ucapan Kung Lao. Kung Lao dan Liu Kang hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Tobi barusan.

"Mei-sama, biar anggota Akatsuki ini kami yang mengurus kalian selesaikan urusan kalian dengan Yagura, Sub Zero, Scorpion, apa kalian ingin mencoba organisasi yang cukup terkenal ini, heh?" Liu Kang bertanya tatkala melihat kedua Spirit Naruto ini berjalan kearah mereka berdua dengan kedua Tanto yang mereka pegang dipundak mereka. Mereka mengangguk, dan berbalik menatap kearah Naruto dan Shisui.

"Tunjukkan sedikit kekuatan pemegang Spirit, Naruto." Naruto hanya menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan Sub Zero barusan. Shisui yang tahu maksud Sub Zero nampak hanya membuang nafasnya pelan. Dia tahu akan ada hal merepotkan setelah ini.

* * *

 **LiuKang, Kung Lao, SubZero, Scorpion VS Tobi.**

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ketempat yang lebih luas, yaaa hitung hitung aku tak ingin desa ini hancur oleh kami berempat." Ucapan yang terdengar cukup sombong barusan terlontar dari mulut pedas Liu Kang, memang dari mereka berempat Liu Kang lah yang cukup banyak bicara. Tobi hanya terkekeh pelan dari balik topeng spiral oranye miliknya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggerakkan keempat jari tangannya.

"Ikut denganku." Tobi meloncat menjauh melewati beberapa bangunan diKirigakure, keempat Ninja tadi mengikuti Tobi dengan kecepatan yang sama dengannya, walau memang mereka memasang wajah santai namun mereka masih tetap waspada seperti Ninja pada umumnya.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya mereka berlima telah sampai di sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas, ini salah satu Training Ground yang ada diKirigakure dengan luas lebih dari lapangan sepak bola, bahkan bisa dibilang dua kalinya. Tobi berdiri santai didepan keempat Ninja tadi dengan tangan yang dia ayun ayunkan disamping tubuhnya, namun tak berapa lama sebuah rantai muncul dari lengan jubah kanannya.

Dia mengambilnya dan menyambungnya pada pergelangan kedua tangannya. Keempat orang tadi mengerutkan kening mereka saat melihat apa yang dilakukan musuh idiotnya ini. Scorpion pun tak mau kalah, dialah yang pertama kali melemparkan serangan berupa rantai berpendar oranye dengan ujung tajam yang langsung terarah kepada kepala Tobi. Tapi..

"Apa!" Scorpion cukup terkejut saat melihat rantai miliknya hanya menembus tubuh Tobi tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun luka padanya. Rantai yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Scorpion menancap pada sebuah batang pohon dan berhasil menembusnya setelahnya kobaran api mulai muncul dari batang pohon tadi. Scorpion menariknya kembali dan hal sama terjadi, rantai panas milik Scorpion hanya menembus tubuh Tobi.

"Hehe, aku sudah memperingatkan jika aku cukup kuat lho.." Scorpion mendecih mendengar ucapan yang dia dengar bagai sebuah hinaan untuknya. Liu Kang berlari cepat kearah Tobi yang sedari tadi hanya memasang posisi berdiri tegak setelah rantai tadi terpasang dengan pergelangannya. Sebuah tendangan lurus Liu Kang arahkan pada dada Tobi namun hasil sama dia dapatkan seperti halnya serangan Scorpion tadi.

Decihan cukup keras keluar dari mulut Liu Kang tatkala rantai milik Tobi menghadang gerakannya. Tobi berputar dengan telapak tangan kanan yang dia buka dan dia arahkan pada kepala Liu Kang. Liu Kang melihat dengan ekor mata kirinya, dengan gerakan cepat Liu Kang mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil posisi jongkok dan dengan gerakan cepat Liu Kang melakukan sleeding kearah kaki kanan Tobi.

Tobi meloncat dan hasilnya Liu Kang terlepas dari jeratan rantai milik Tobi. Tapi tak sampai disitu saja serangan Tobi, sebuah kunai dia keluarkan dari balik jubah miliknya dan dia lemparkan kearah kepala Liu Kang. Kunai berkecepatan Supersonic tersebut berhasil menancap dikepala Liu Kang tapi tak lama sampai dia berubah menjadi sebatang kayu balok. Mata Tobi berputar, dia tahu dimana Liu Kang berada.

Namun, saat tembakan peluru kepala api sebesar kepalan tangan hampir mengenainya sebuah camping hitam tipis berhasil memutuskan rantai yang menjadi senjata miliknya. Hasilnya..

DUM

Tobi terlempar akibat peluru kepala Naga tadi tepat mengenai punggungnya. Tobi kembali berdiri dengan sebuah lubang dengan bunga api yang masih bersarang dipunggungnya. Dia menatap kearah keempat orang yang sudah kembali keposisi semula. Tobi menatap kearah rantai miliknya yang telah terputus secara halus oleh camping milik Kung Lao.

"Cukup bagus, aku akan bersungguh sungguh sekarang." Sebuah handseal Tobi lakukan setelah dia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Keempat orang tadi bersiap dengan kuda kuda masing masing, saat handseal telah terselesaikan Tobi menarik sedikit topeng miliknya dan menembakkan semburan api spiral yang berputar kearah keempat orang tadi.

"Kita coba api mana yang lebih panas!" Scorpion berteriak bersamaan dengan Liu Kang dengan kata kata yang sama.

 **Ice Spirit : HyooHeki**

Sebuah dinding es terbuat saat kaki kanan Sub Zero dia hantakkan ditanah Kirigakure ini. Semburan api spiral dari Tobi terhenti dan menghasilkan asap akibat tabrakan dua energi yang berbeda unsur barusan. Dan saat itu pula, empat buah bola api melesat kearah anggota Akatsuki ini setelah menembus kepulan asap tebal tadi.

Tobi melihatnya, namun entah karena apa sebuah pusaran vorteks muncul didepan tubuh Tobi dan menyerap habis keempat bola api tadi. Dibalik kepulan asap yang mulai menipis tadi mata keempat orang Ninja ini menajam melihat hal barusan. "Aku kembalikan pada kalian!" Tobi berteriak cukup keras saat vorteks tadi kembali muncul dan mengeluarkan empat bola api yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Kung Lao bergerak cepat dengan berputar didepan ketiga rekannya ini, Liu Kang nampak tahu maksud Kung Lao dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Dan hal yang cukup mengejutkan terjadi, pusaran yang dibuat oleh Kung Lao membesar dengan lapisan api yang mengelilinginya. Dan saat itu pula Kung Lao melompat kearah empat bola api yang mengarah pada mereka.

 **Strom Spirit : Kogi no Arashi.**

Saat suara tadi terhenti, Kung Lao muncul dikanan Liu Kang namun hal yang aneh terjadi, pusaran tadi masih tetap bergerak menghajar empat bola api yang kini telah bergabung dengan pusaran buatan Kung Lao ini, Tobi terkejut dan melompat menjauh tapi...

BUUUMMM

Pusaran tadi membesar dan meledak, menghasilkan angin panas yang mendorong apapun yang dia terpa dan salah satunya Tobi, Tobi terpental akibat tabrakan dirinya dengan gelombang ledak angin buatan Kung Lao. Sub Zero sempat melihat dimana posisi Tobi berada, dia menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul tepat disamping Tobi yang baru saja berusaha berdiri. Sebuah kepalan tinju berlapis es mengarah ketopeng Tobi, namun hal sama terjadi.

Sub Zero meloncat keatas, Tobi melihatnya dan mengarahkan rantai yang telah terputus miliknya kearah Sub Zero melayang.

TRANK

Sebuah tanto berwarna merah hitam menghadang serangan rantai barusan. Scorpion lah pelaku penyelamatan barusan. Namun, bukan hanya itu serangan kombinasi mereka berempat Kung Lao muncul dengan camping yang berputar tak beraturan mengelilingi tubuhnya, dia melesatkan tendangan kaki kanannya kearah pinggang kiri Tobi, Tobi tahu dan hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya tetapi...

BUAGHH

Sebuah kepalan tinju berhasil mementalkan Tobi kearah kirinya sejauh beberapa meter sampai dia berdiri kembali. Mata Tobi menajam menatap kearah mereka berempat, namun setelahnya tawa keluar dari mulutnya. "Hahahaha, tak kusangka ada orang yang dapat memberikanku sebuah pukulan." Keempat orang tadi menajamkan mata mereka saat mendengar tawa dari sosok musuh didepannya ini.

"Benar benar menarik!" Tobi berlari kearah mereka berempat setelah mengucapkan kata barusan. Keempat Ninja tadi kembali memasang kuda kuda mereka saat mengetahui musuhnya kini datang. Sebuah pukulan pertama diarahkannya pada sosok Kung Lao yang memang berada dipaling dekat dengannya, Kung Lao dapat menahannya dengan tangan kirinya. Dia berusaha menyarangkan kepalan tinju kanannya pada Tobi tepat kearah perutnya namun Tobi lebih cepat menghindarinya.

Kung Lao melompat dan datang Liu Kang dari arah belakangnya, dia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melompat kedepan dengan cepat, namun serangan Liu Kang hanya menembus tubuh Tobi kembali. Dan saat itulah Tobi berputar dan menggerakan rantai miliknya dengan cepat.

PLAK

Berhasil, sebuah gamparan keras berhasil bersarang dilengan kiri Liu Kang. Tetapi, hal tersebut sama sekali tak membuat Liu Kang merintih ataupun apa, malah dia memutar tubuhnya dan mengarahkan tumit kaki kanannya kearah kepala Tobi, namun lagi lagi serangan tersebut hanya menembus tubuh Tobi. Namun, saat Tobi ingin menggerakan tubuhnya guna menjauh atau apa dia tak dapat bergerak karena kakinya beku dengan es yang membungkus kakinya sampai batas lutut.

Tobi menatap dengan satu matanya kearah dimana Sub Zero berada. Disana, dia melihat Sub Zero yang meletakkan kedua tangannya kearah tanah dibawahnya dengan es yang menjalar lebar dan berhenti pada tempatnya berdiri. Namun, hal tersebut tampak tak dapat menghentikan Tobi karena sebuah vorteks kini menyedot tubuhnya guna masuk kedalamnya.

"Ck, dia kabur!" Liu Kang nampak menggeram melihat hal tersebut. Tetapi...

"Kalian fikir aku kabur begitu saja, heh!" Keempat orang tadi memutar tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Tobi yang kini menyemburkan api kearah mereka berempat. Api berbentuk seperti bola dengan diameter tujuh sampai sepuluh meter tersebut mengarah kemereka berempat dan hasilnya...

BUUUMMM

ARRGAHH

Keempat orang tadi berhasil terkena oleh bola api buatan Tobi barusan. Mereka terlempar beberapa meter. Dari balik topeng oranye miliknya, Tobi menyeringai. Dia menunggu beberapa saat guna mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada keempat musuhnya kali ini, namun hal yang cukup mengejutkan terjadi tatkala Tobi melihat keempat musuhnya tadi. Mereka kini nampak masih berdiri dengan badan yang tegap dibalik asap yang mulai menipis.

"Sudah kuprediksi, serangan bersekala sedang seperti tadi tak akan membunuh kalian berempat." Keempat orang tadi hanya memasang wajah datar saat mendengar ucapan dari anggota Akatsuki ini. Tobi terdiam saat melihat keempat orang tadi nampak tak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempat mereka berdiri, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat Kung Lao melompat dan menghilang dengan cahaya biru yang menyertai kepergiannya.

Tobi bersiaga saat sebuah kilatan cahaya biru muncul didepannya disertai Kung Lao yang melompat dari dalam cahaya tadi. Tobi cukup mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kung Lao yang tiba tiba saja bergerak jatuh dengan cepat disertai kaki kanannya yang mengarah tepat menuju kepala berlapis topeng spiral Tobi. Tobi menyilangkan kedua tangannya guna menahan serangan yang datang dari atasnya.

TAAK

Satu tendangan melayang tepat kearah kedua tangan Tobi yang menyilang tadi, saat kedua tangan Tobi terbuka dia terkejut tatkala tendangan lagi lagi mengarah kekepalanya dengan cepat.

DUGH

Baginya, tendangan dari Kung Lao barusan tak berarti banyak bahkan sama sekali tak membuat tubuh Tobi terdorong sedikitpun, namun hal tersebut kembali terjadi dengan kecepatan yang semakin bertambah dan tenaga yang semakin kuat pula dan ... Tobi menerimanya.

DUGH . DUGH .. DUGH ... DUAGH

Dan pada tendangan keenam, tubuh Tobi terdorong beberapa sentimeter kebelakang. Cukup terasa tendangan Kung Lao barusan walau memang Tobi masih dapat menahannya, tetapi mereka berempat tak membiarkan Tobi untuk menarik nafas kali ini, sebuah sebatan rantai hampir saja mengenai kepala Tobi saat dia baru saja melepaskan pertahanan dua tangannya dari serangan Kung Lao.

Serangan tadi hanya menembus tubuh Tobi dan kini Tobi memegang rantai barusan dengan tangan kanannya. Dia menarik kuat rantai berpijar oranye tadi dengan kuat dan sangat cepat. Scorpion harus menerima jikalau tubuhnya saat ini tengah dalam keadaan bahaya saat jarak antara Tobi dan dirinya hanya berkisar dua meter saja.

Tetapi, beruntung bagi Scorpion karena Tobi baru saja menyarangkan sebuah tendangan yang cukup bertenaga tepat diperut Liu Kang yang dengan tiba tiba muncul dibelakang Tobi. Namun, tendangan barusan sama sekali tak membuat Liu Kang terlempar ataupun apa, bahkan kini Tobi ditariknya dengan kuat dan melemparnya kearah belakang tubuh Liu Kang sendiri.

Dalam pikirannya, puluhan umpatan dikeluarkan Tobi saat melihat dan merasakan sendiri bagaimana kerjasama yang nampak apik dari mereka bertiga- ah, berempat tepatnya karena dia sendiri saat ini baru saja menerima lemparan sebuah Bola Es yang dihantarkan Sub Zero dari pohon yang menjadi sasaran tabrakan yang akan dirasakan Tobi.

Walau memang sempat menghindar dengan memutar tubuhnya, tangan kanan Tobi harus rela membeku akibat efek ~terserempet~ bola es buatan Sub Zero barusan. Ya, terserempet, dan lagi lagi Tobi harus memindahkan tubuhnya dengan cara yang sama, mengeluarkan vorteks yang menghisap seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku akui kalian sangat merepotkan, dan maaf saja aku tak akan meladeni kalian lebih lama lagi." Liu Kang berteriak kesal dan berusaha menembakkan peluru kepala naga andalannya kearah Tobi, namun hal itu terlambat saat Tobi sudah menghilang dengan vorteks yang menghisap seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sekarang apa." Ucapan berkesan datar barusan Sub Zero lontarkan entah pada siapa.

BUUUMMMMM

"Kalian pasti satu fikiran denganku." Ucapan Kung Lao barusan mengundang anggukan dari ketiga rekannya yang lain, setelahnya mereka berempat menghilang bersama dengan kilatan biru dan kobaran api khas tehnik teleportasi milik Kung Lao dan Scorpion.

* * *

 **Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, Mei, VS Yagura**

"Jadi, dimana kita akan melakukan pertarungan ini, Yagura?!" Dengan nada yang terdengar datar Mei bertanya dengan Yagura yang masih tetap pada wajah datar dengan tatapan kosongnya. Disisinya terdapat Haku dan Zabuza yang masih tetap menatap kearah Yagura dengan tatapan tajam penuh akan dendam. Naruto pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Mei.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mei barusan, Yagura berbalik dan mulai berjalan dengan diam. Mereka nampak mengerti maksud Yagura saat ini dan mereka pun mengikuti kemana Yagura pergi. Sampai beberapa saat mereka terus berjalan, Haku, Mei, dan Zabuza nampak tahu kemana tujuan Yagura saat ini. Training Ground yang dikelilingi hutan dan danau, tepat berada dibelakang gedung Mizukage.

Dan benar saja, sampai disana Yagura berhenti dan berbalik menatap kearah empat musuhnya saat ini. "Disini..." Yagura berucap dengan nada datar.

"...Yang akan menjadi kuburan kalian berempat!" Namun kali ini teriakan keluar dari mulut Yagura, dia menyemburkan atau tepatnya menembakan peluru peluru air dari mulutnya. Keempatnya terkejut saat menerima serangan dadakan dari Jinchuriki Sanbi ini. Naruto melompat keatas, Mei dan Haku melompat kesisi kanan dan Zabuza kearah sebaliknya.

Namun tak sampai disitu saja peluru peluru air yang ditembakan Yagura, yang menjadi target pertamanya adalah Zabuza, entah karena apa. Dia melesat dengan peluru air yang terus dia tembakan kearah Zabuza, namun Zabuza dengan lihai walau cukup kewalahan menangkis beberapa serangan tadi dengan Kubokiribocho miliknya. Namun tetap saja, beberapa goresan tertorehkan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Dan nampaknya Haku tak terima saat melihat ayah angkatnya ini menjadi sasaran Yagura terus menerus. Saat dia telah selesai dengan handsealnya dan berucap dengan fikirannya puluhan senbon senbon es tercipta disekitar tubuhnya. Dengan satu gerakan tangan, lima puluh persen senbon senbon tadi melesat kearah Yagura yang baru saja sadar akan bahaya yang akan datang padanya.

Dia berhenti dari aksi larinya dan memilih untuk menghindar dengan tongkat yang dia hentakkan ketanah dengan keras. Saat melompat Yagura merapalkan handsealnya beberapa kali, dan saat selesai seekor naga air cukup besar muncul dari danau yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Naga air yang muncul dari tehnik Yagura kini memutari tubuhnya, menghalau serangan yang dilancarkan dari Haku barusan.

Untuk beberapa saat Naga air tadi masih tetap berada disekitar Yagura, tetapi entah kenapa Naga air buatan Yagura tiba tiba berubah menjadi es dan kemudian pecah dengan sendirinya. Dia terkejut dan keterkejutan Yagura bertambah tatkala pecahan es dari Naga buatannya tadi bergerak menyerangnya. Suara tertusuk terdengar beberapa kali ditempat Yagura berdiri, dan pelaku utama pembuatan Naga es tadi adalah Naruto.

Ya, Naruto, saat dia memukulkan kepalan tinju tangan kiri miliknya kedalam Naga air milik Yagura tadi berhasil membuat naga itu berubah menjadi es yang dapat dia kendalikan. Naruto melompat menjauh, dia tahu jika Yagura tak akan kalah hanya karena serangan Naruto tadi. Dan hal itu benar adanya, disana Yagura masih berdiri dengan sedikit tertatih.

"Brengsek! Kalian akan mati disini!" Mei, Haku, dan Zabuza mempertajam pengelihatan mereka beserta kesiagaan mereka saat merasakan tekanan chakra yang setiap detiknya semakin naik. Disisi lain, dari tubuh Yagura yang kini penuh dengan luka mulai muncul gelembung gelembung kecil berwarna merah. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit kini tubuh Yagura telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi merah dengan tiga ekor yang bergerak gerak dibelakang tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Matanya nampak memandang penuh amarah kearah keempat orang musuhnya kini. Mulutnya nampak mengeluarkan asap tipis entah karena apa.

Dari mereka berempat hanya Naruto yang nampak masih tenang menatap kearah musuhnya saat ini, sedangkan ketiga temannya sudah dipastikan bahwa jantung mereka saat ini tengah berdegub kencang melihat jikalau Yagura telah bertransformasi menjadi sosok kecil dari Bijju berekor tiga.

"Sial, baru kali ini Sanbi keluar dari tubuh Yagura selama perang saudara ini terjadi." Zabuza mengumpat dengan keras, Mei dan Haku nampak menyetujuinya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya walau hanya pelan. Namun, Naruto masih tetap menatap kearah Yagura dengan tatapan datar. "Baru Sanbi, aku bahkan sering bertarung dengan Jinchuriki Kyuubi di Konoha."

Sedikit candaan tak terlalu menjadi masalah bukan,- Dan ucapan Naruto barusan sedikit membuat ketiga rekannya ini mengeluarkan setitik keringat dipelipis mereka. Namun hanya sesaat karena Yagura dengan tiba tiba berlari kearah mereka berdua dengan cukup cepat. Mei merapalkan handsealnya saat melihat mulut Yagura terbuka dan mengeluarkan butiran butiran air yang dia tembakkan dengan tiba tiba kearah mereka berempat.

Serangan Yagura barusan dapat terhenti tatkala dinding magma dapat menguapkan serangannya. Naruto berlari kearah kanan kearah sebuah pohon yang terdapat sebuah batu cukup besar disana. Dia menariknya, mengangkatnya dan melemparkannya kearah Yagura. Batu dengan bentuk oval berdiameter satu setengah meter tadi melayang kearah Yagura, namun tak sampai disitu serangan Naruto, dari tengan kanannya semburan magma berhasil mengubah batu tadi menjadi batu magma dengan cepat.

Yagura melihatnya, dia menggerakan ekornya guna menghantamkannya kearah batu magma Naruto. Tetapi, itu hanya pengecoh saja saat salah satu pedang legendaris Kirigakure berputar cepat mengincar kepala sang Mizukage ini. Namun, lagi lagi serangan tadi dapat dipatahkan saat Yagura menggerakan ekornya lagi.

Tetapi beberapa bagian pecahan Magma tadi berhasil mengenai Yagura dan sedikit membakar tubuhnya walau memang panas tubuh Yagura saat bertransformasi menjadi Bijju sudah cukup panas. Keempatnya kembali lagi keposisi mereka sebelumnya dan saling menatap satu sama lain bagai membicarakan strategi melewati tatapan mata mereka masing masing.

Tetapi hal itu tak terjadi lama karena Yagura telah kembali menyerang kearah keempatnya, sebuah hantaman keras berhasil mengenai tepat kepinggang kiri Naruto dan juga Haku dengan keras. Kedua Shinobi dan Kunoichi muda ini terlempat dengan arah yang sama, Mei dan Zabuza benar benar terkejut melihatnya. Mereka bermaksud untuk menolongnya namun Yagura nampak tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Dia bergerak cepat menyerang keduanya yang memang berada dalam posisi yang berdekatan. Beberapa kali tehnik Suiton dan Futton dari Zabuza dan Mei mengenai Yagura, namun nampaknya hal tersebut sama sekali tak membuat Yagura kalah ataupun minimal terlempar. Sebaliknya kini tubuh keduanya cukup banyak mengalami luka yang memang tak begitu parah.

Disisi lain, Haku baru saja berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto. "Jika tahu begini aku tak menyetujui Ao dan Chojuro untuk kembali membantu pasukan." Nampaknya keputusan yang dibuat Naruto salah saat menyetujui ucapan Mei agar membiarkan Ao dan Chojuro kembali kepasukan.

"Lebih baik kita membantu Mei-sama dan Zabuza-sama, Naruto-kun." Hanya anggukan kecil yang dikeluarkan Naruto. "Sepertinya aku butuh banyak air, Haku-chan." Haku hanya mengangguk kecil dan merapalkan handsealnya, setelah selesai Haku menghentakkan kedua tangannya ketanah. Dan secara ajaib tubuh Haku diputari dengan air jernih yang cukup atau bahkan sangat banyak.

"Mari memandikan Bijju." Dengan nada yang terdengar bercanda Naruto menggerakan tangan kirinya kearah Yagura, dan hal yang cukup mengejutkan terjadi. Air yang tadi menggenang setelah mengelilingi Haku bergerak keatas menjadi sebuah bola air berdiameter kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Namun tak hanya itu, saat ini Naruto meminta bantuan Haku untuk merapalkan handseal untuknya, setelah selesai...

 **Raiton : Gian**

Sebuah petir berwarna hitam bergerak cepat setelah tangan kanan Naruto dia gerakkan kearah bola air buatan Haku tadi. Saat setelah disentuh oleh petir dari Naruto, air tadi tiba tiba bergejolak dan mengeluarkan sambaran petir petir hitam yang tak begitu besar, ditambah lagi dengan uap yang keluar dari bola air tadi.

Merasakan adanya bahaya Yagura yang telah berada dalam mode bijju kecil menatap kearah Naruto beserta bola air miliknya. Tanpa menghiraukan Mei dan Zabuza, dia berlari cepat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang tak mau tinggal diam pun menggerakan tangan kirinya bermaksud menghantamkan bola airnya, tetapi Yagura dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat kearah kanan.

Naruto mendecih cukup keras, walau memang bola air tadi belum sempat menyentuh tanah ataupun pecah. Haku pun tak mau tinggal diam, dia merapalkan handsealnya kembali.

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri**

Belati angin tercipta dan bergerak kearah Yagura, namun Yagura telah membuat tubuhnya membulat guna menghalau serangan dadakan dari Haku tadi, dan hal tersebut berhasil tetapi...

"Mandilah Sanbi!"

BYURR

ZZRRRTTTT

AARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH

Auman sekaligus teriakan keras keluar dari mulut Yagura tatkala bola air Naruto berhasil mengenai Yagura dan membasahi sekaligus menyengat ataupun menyetrum ataupun menyambarnya,- (Njay.) Mei dan Zabuza nampak sedikit membulatkan matanya melihat Naruto yang dapat membuat serangan berdampak besar mengenai sosok pemimpin Kirigakure ini.

Bocah yang baru saja mereka kenal dapat menyerang sang Mizukage dengan kombinasi serangan yang cukup menyakitkan. Namun, hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama tatkala tekanan chakra yang besar tiba tiba mereka rasakan, ditambah lagi dengan kepulan asap besar yang tiba tiba muncul tepat ditempat Yagura tadi berdiri. Ya, Sanbi telah muncul.

Mei, Zabuza, Haku, dan Naruto nampak membulatkan mata mereka. Mereka berfikir, serangan Naruto tadi cukup untuk membuat Yagura yang tadi telah bertransformasi menjadi mini Bijju kalah minimal pingsan. Namun, hal tersebut berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Sanbi kini mengaum keras menatap kearah keempat musuhnya ini berdiri. Mata kirinya nampak memandang tajam tepat kearah Naruto berada.

"Dan mungkin ini akhir bagi kita." Ucapan penuh rasa keputusasaan terlontar pelan dari mulut sang pemimpin Rebelion, Mei Terumi. Bahkan hal tersebut nampak disetujui oleh ketiga rekannya saat ini dengan anggukan pelan kepala mereka. Sanbi terdiam beberapa saat menatap kearah empat musuhnya, namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama tatkala chakra negative dan chakra positif berkumpul didepan mulut Sanbi.

Ketiga Shinobi Kirigakure yang ada disana membulatkan mata mereka menatap apa yang akan dilakukan Sanbi sekarang. "MENGHINDAR SEJAUH YANG KALIAN BISA!" Mei Terumi berteriak keras memperingati ketiga rekannya ini, dan hal itu dijawab dengan berlarinya mereka semua dengan kecepatan yang tiap detiknya semakin meningkat.

Chakra yang dikumpulkan Sanbi kini telah membentuk sebuah bola hitam cukup besar, dan dengan sekali dorongan dikepalanya bola chakra tadi terlempar lurus kearah depan. "Ck, SIAL!" Itulah umpatan dari mereka berempat saat melihat bola chakra khas Bijju tadi mulai menghancurkan beberapa pohon yang berada didepan Sanbi. Kening mereka mengerut dengan mata yang tertutup menunggu apa yang akan terjadi dan...

BUUUMMMMMM

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi, ledakan yang meluluh lantahkan hampir separuh hutan yang berada didekat danau diKirigakure ini. Namun anehnya, ledakan tersebut bukan berbentuk bulat seperti ledakan pada umumnya saat menghancurkan area sekitar pusat ledakan, namun hanya 270 derajat.

Mata keempat orang tadi terbuka saat rasa sakit yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung datang, dan saat kedua pasang mata dari mereka berempat terbuka mereka melihat daerah sekitar mereka yang hancur. "A-apa ya-yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan dengan nada yang terdengar putus putus barusan terlontar dari mulut Haku. Namun satupun dari mereka tak ada yang menjawabnya dan hanya auman berat terdengar digendang telinga mereka.

"Sepertinya, kau marah padaku Sanbi." Dengan sepontan keempat orang tadi mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju seorang laki laki berbaju putih dengan camping serta sebuah tongkat kayu coklat yang dia genggam sedang berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang dia arahkan kedepan, nampak sedikit asap keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Ra-Raiden-sensei!" Naruto berteriak keras saat melihat siapa yang melayang didepannya saat ini, ya, dia adalah Raiden guru yang memerintahkannya untuk berlatih sekaligus membantu Rebelion untuk menjungkir balikkan kekuasaan Yagura diKirigakure ini. Raiden memutar tubuhnya dan melontarkan sebuah senyum kecil diwajahnya, mata dengan kilatan petir putih disana nampak menakutkan saat ini.

Raiden kembali menatap kearah Sanbi dan berujar... "Kalian beristirahatlah, dia bukan musuh yang seimbang untuk kalian." Keempatnya meneguk ludah berat saat mendengar ucapan dari Raiden barusan. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena sebuah kilatan cahaya biru dan sebuah kobaran api tiba tiba muncul didekat mereka berempat.

"Keh, padahal aku ingin mencoba kekuatan salah satu Bijju tapi yaa disana sudah ada kakek tua itu." Keempatnya tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan suara sedemikian rupa barusan, Liu Kang, dia orangnya. Dia datang bersama dengan ketiga partnernya ini setelah tadi melawan salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang memang atau mungkin menjadi dalang dari semua ini.

"Tutup mulutmu Liu Kang, lebih baik kita menonton pertarungan Raiden-sensei melawan Sanbi." Kung Lao lah yang kini mengeluarkan kata katanya, tapi...

"Oy! Scorpion, kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau bisa menggunakan tehnik Teleportasi!" Seorang Ninja dengan topeng berwarna Kuning keOranye oranyean menatap kearah bocah berambut pirang yang ada disampingnya saat ini. Mata putihnya memandang tajam kearahnya. Begitu pula dengan ketiga orang yang baru datang tadi.

"Kau tak bertanya, bocah!" Dengan nada sinis Scorpion menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pertarungan yang berlangsung didepannya. Naruto yang mendengarnya mendengus sebentar dan mereka semua kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah pertarungan. Puluhan tehnik serangan berbasis petir dilancarkan Raiden, dan puluhan ledakan pun juga bergema disana.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya Sanbi dapat terkalahkan, namun sebuah vorteks muncul tak jauh dari tempat Sanbi tergeletak tak berdaya, dia adalah lawan yang beberapa saat yang lalu berhadapan dengan empat Spirit yang kini telah berkumpul dengan Naruto dan kawan kawannya. Raiden menatap tanpa ekspresi kearah sosok manusia bertopeng spiral ini.

"Apa sesungguhnya keinginanmu." Raiden bertanya dengan posisi yang masih tetap seperti sebelumnya, melayang. Sosok tadi berjalan kearah Sanbi yang kini telah kembali menjadi sosok Yagura yang nampak tergeletak tak berdaya atau tepatnya tergeletak tak bernyawa. Author tahu jika Tobi nama Shinobi bertopeng spiral ini menatap kearah Raiden dengan mata kanannya.

"Yang aku inginkan? Yang aku inginkan hanyalah apa yang ada didalam tubuh Yagura ini, jadi biarkan aku mengambil jasadnya dan pergi dari sini." Raiden sudah menapakkan kedua kakinya diatas tanah. Namun, nampaknya Raiden tak menginginkan jikalau Tobi mengambil jasad Yagura dengan mudah, dia berjalan kearah Tobi dengan tongkat kayu coklatnya yang dia posisikan horisontal.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau dan kelompokmu inginkan, kau bisa membawanya tapi berhati hatilah perjalanan yang kau dan kelompokmu lalui tak akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Aku dan murid muridku akan selalu menghalangimu dan hanya satu kali ini aku membiarkanmu mengambil salah satu Bijju tanpa perlawanan denganku." Raiden berhenti dan berucap sedemikian rupa.

Dibelakangnya kini telah datang keempat Spirit dan para Shinobi termasuk Naruto dan Shisui. Tobi memandang sejenak kearah mereka semua, sejujurnya Tobi tahu jika saat ini dia akan kalah walaupun dia memanggil bala bantuan dari anggota kelompoknya. "Aku akan pergi, tapi ingat kalian tak akan pernah tahu kapan kelompokku akan bergerak, jadi selamat tinggal."

Dengan Yagura yang berada dipundaknya, kini Tobi kembali terhisap kedalam vorteks yang dia buat tetapi...

ZZRRTTTTT

"Tetapi, aku tak bilang jika aku tak akan meninggalkan sebuah luka ditubuhmu." Sebuah petir yang bisa dibilang cukup besar ikut masuk kedalam vorteks buatan Tobi dengan diiringi teriakan kesakitan dari sang korban, ya sebuah petir baru saja keluar dari ujung tongkat yang diarahkan Raiden pada vorteks buatan Tobi tadi, dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan.

Setelah kepergian Tobi, mereka semua masih terdiam ditempat mereka masing masing. Tatapan mereka masih menatap kearah danau Kirigakure yang kini nampak keruh akibat pertarungan antara salah satu Bijju dengan Dewa Semesta Mortal ini. "Jadi... bagaimana jika kita menghentikan perang yang ada dibelakang sana." Ucapan dari Anbu Konoha ini membuyarkan lamunan mereka semua, dan hanya disambut dengan anggukan serta senyum hangat semua yang ada disana.

"Yosh, dan setelah ini latihan dengan Raiden-sensei akan dimulai!" .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Woo, ini chapter abal terpanjang yang pernah author buat dari chapter chapter sebelumnya muehehehe, dan memang karena saya sengaja untuk membuat chapter ini panjang karena cukup banyak protes yang bertebaran karena cerita yang selalu author gantung diakhir chapternya... karena menghormati para reader's yang tak suka dengan cerita yang menggantung author buatlah chapter ini...(Sebenarnya gak nyambung yak #plakk)**

 **Dan mungkin sedikit pemberitahuan, setelah chapter ini dibuat author pastikan author akan sangat sangat sangat sangat terlambat jikalau akan update sebuah cerita, saya akan pergi untuk bekerja disalah satu Kota besar dipulau Jawa ini, oleh karena itu mungkin hanya akan ada sedikit waktu untuk saya kembali menulis cerita selanjutnya, ditambah lagi saya tidak akan membawa Blacky kesana (Baca:Laptop Author #plak)**

 **Jadi, saya akan mulai membiasakan menulis dengan Smartphone yang saya miliki, dan mungkin juga word yang akan ada dichap depan tidak terlalu panjang, typo akan mulai lagi bertebaran walau memang masih ada typo saat saya menulis dengan laptop hehe.. ditambah lagi, banyak aplikasi yang terpasang diSmartphone yang saya miliki, dan terjadilah LAG yang cukup parah saat mulainya saya mengetik..**

 **Sekian pemberitahuan dari saya, semoga kalian semua suka dengan chapter ini dan semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya, serta jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa Review...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#SalamTawon..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~,~Searfont Graffity Out~,~**


End file.
